Nobody's Fault But Mine
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: Totally AU Leyton. Rookie Detective Lucas Scott's one night stand with a mysterious girl leads to more than he'd bargained for. A story of the meeting of two tortured souls in a harsh world of buried secrets, lies and crime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own none of the OTH characters

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter One - We might as well be strangers**

Lucas Scott held out his arm in a vein attempt to hail a taxi cab. The busy city traffic raced past him at such a speed that he was not used to. The yellow car in question instead passed him stopping to pick up a business woman just a few yards away.

"Damn it", Lucas cursed under his breath as he looked at his watch. He was running late already to meet his brother. Admitting defeat Lucas started to walk figuring he'd make the club quicker that way due to the heavy rush hour traffic.

New York City. Lucas had moved to the Big Apple almost five months ago now. He'd moved there for work. As a rookie cop he knew that the best way to further he career quickly was to move away from his small comfortable home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina and into the big time. The job was great and he was doing good, but aside from that and the fact that his little brother Nathan and wife Haley lived there, Lucas had to admit he did still have doubts whether his move was really for the best. The city was so cold and ominous, not somewhere he could ever call his home.

Moving his way through the throngs of the crowd, Lucas felt his cell vibrate. Picking it from the pocket of his leather jacket Lucas read Nate's ID on the screen.

"Sorry, Nate," he shouted against the noise of the roads. "I'm running a little late."

"No problem bro. Haley said you'd still be at work knowing you. Saving the world one slime bag at a time."

"Well we can't all be big time basket ball stars can we," he teased his little brother. He was however proud as hell that Nathan had made it into the big time, following his dreams of playing pro ball. "So where's this club anyways?"

"Its on Fifth, you want us to come and find you?"

"Nah its cool. Stay put and I'll meet you at the club." Saying their goodbyes Lucas hung up.

Club Meth, Lucas read the green neon sign and walked towards the doors. Being that Nathan Scott was one of the club's VIPs meant that Lucas could bypass the crowds that spilled from the doors.

"Hey," he said to the hulk of a bouncer "I'm with Nathan Scott."

The guy nodded and Lucas made his way into the club. He scanned the room for a familiar face in the mass of guys and girls but couldn't see them anywhere. Maybe the VIP room Lucas guessed. He decided to get a drink, the smoky stale air drying his mouth, and weaved his way to the bar to buy a beer.

"Thanks," he said to the bartender who returned with an insincere smile. Lucas took a large gulp of the cool amber liquid and then turned around to continue his search. Maybe a little too fast as he collided with something.

Or someone, as Lucas heard a surprised gasp as he realized his beer had spilled, he looked up to find himself face to face with a strikingly beautiful young blonde woman.

"Oh," he said feeling stupid and embarrassed now as he reached for some napkins and handed them to the girl so she could mop up the spilt beer. "I'm so sorry."

"No, its ok," she said trying to laugh it off. "Just what I needed to complete my already horrible day."

"Sorry," Lucas said again.

"Its ok," she smiled the most dazzling smile. "You could buy me a drink."

"Sure. Um, beer," he joked feebly.

"Water, I don't drink."

Lucas nodded purchasing them both drinks.

"So this your first time to Club Meth?" she asked sipping on her water.

"What makes you say that?"

The girl eyed him up and down, "you just don't some like the rest of the Club Meth clientele. You new in town?"

"I moved to New York about half a year ago."

"Small town," she enquired.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina."

She smiled sadly, "well this must be quite an adjustment then. This city can hollow you out if you let it."

Lucas smiled taking in the young woman's sad smile. She was absolutely gorgeous, tall with a slender shapely figure, long dark blonde hair that hung halfway down her back in loose silky curls. She looked like she could have come straight from a fashion magazine. It was only her big shining green eyes that betrayed her as they held a certain sadness.

"How long have you been here?" he asked not wanting their conversation to end.

"Too long," she stated simply. She smiled again and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. You wanna dance maybe?"

Lucas forgot all about meeting Nathan and Haley in that moment as he followed her to the dance floor. He didn't usually like to dance but there was something about this girl that drew him in now. They danced a few songs and Lucas felt himself lost watching her move.

"You're staring," she whispered in his ear.

"You're beautiful," he stated. He'd never been so bold before with any girl he'd just met before.

"Thank you," she said simply. She cast her eyes somewhere amongst the crowds and then back to him again. "You wanna get out of here?" She took his hand and began to lead him through the crowds.

Lucas nodded and followed the mysterious blonde out of the club. The cold night air stung his face as he pulled his jacket. She just stood there bare arms in her black dress. She hugged her thin arms around her body in effort to keep warm. Being the gentleman that Lucas was he took off his leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Here," he said.

She laughed, "now you're going to be cold."

"I can take it."

She shook her head as she moved closer to "I know a good way to keep us both warm." She stood up on her toes to kiss him. Her lips were soft against his as she kissed him a little tentatively at first. Lucas felt a spark ignite between them, his arms wrapping around her slim waist, and he deepened their kiss. They kissed passionately now stopping only to take in ragged gulps of air.

Lucas had never been one for going to a bar and picking up a girl. He'd had a few steady relationships in his time but this was new territory. He felt some strange pull towards this woman like he was losing his own control over his mind. "Who are you?" was about all he could manage.

"Who ever you want me to be," she stated. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled sweetly. "Its freezing," she said moving closer to him. Lucas wrapped her into his embrace again; she nuzzled at his neck then lightly kissed his throat. "Take me home."

"Ok," he asked not wanting to be presumptuous, "where's home."

She smiled, a little shyly Lucas thought, "no take me back to your place."

Lucas lay awake staring out of his window as the night's storm raged, rain and wind tearing through an otherwise peaceful night. He turned his head slowly as he felt her shift slightly nestling closer to the warmth of his body. Her features were so angelic as she slept peacefully, her head resting gently on his chest. He traced his fingers along the soft skin of her arm.

"Hey," she whispered quietly.

"Hey. Sorry did I wake you."

"Uh uh. The storm. It's pretty crazy."

"Yeah," Lucas pressed a kiss on her forehead. "So last night was amazing."

She sat up now covering herself in the sheet. "Look last night was last night. It was great but this isn't going to go anywhere."

Lucas swallowed hard and tried not to show the hurt that that blow had given. "Wow you really know how to dent a guy's pride."

She shrugged her shoulders "it was a one night stand. What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know." Lucas sat up and ran his hand through his short sandy hair. "I just don't think what you wanted last night was a one nighter. The way you were last night. The way we were. That wasn't just sex."

"No," she said fiercely shaking her hair. "How would you know? You don't know me."

Lucas reached for her "no, but I want to."

Her pretty green eyes glistened, "I'm sorry. I just……I can't." She stood up shakily. "I should go."

Lucas wanted to protest, he really didn't understand the sudden change in her. He didn't understand the fear that he could see so clearly in her eyes. But she was right he didn't know her and he knew he couldn't push her.

Sighing he said "well at least let me call you a cab."

Nodding she moved across the room to where they'd so carelessly disguarded her dress just mere hours before.

"Can I at least know your name?" Lucas asked. He had to know one thing about her.

She looked over her shoulder as she zipped her dress back up. "Peyton, my name is Peyton."

"Ok well I'll get you that cab." He grabbed the sheet wrapping it around himself and left the room to call her a taxi.

She followed now dressed and stood in the doorway "you going to tell me yours?"

"Why it _just_ was a one night stand right?" He didn't want to be mean but he felt a certain uneasy satisfaction as he saw the sudden stab of pain his words caused.

Peyton walked over to the couch and sat down avoiding his eyes now. Lucas booked the cab and told her it would be about five minutes. They sat in uncomfortable silence, those few minuets now seeming an eternity. Peyton stood after awhile and walked over to the window staring out at the storm. "I love storms like this. They seem to just wash everything away. Like they're cleansing everything. I just wish it was that easy in real life, you know."

Lucas stood and moved over to her. Slowly he took her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest. "Talk to me Peyton. Maybe I can help."

"No you can't. I'm in trouble and I don't know what to do anymore." She started to cry.

"Hey," he soothed. "I help people every day. It's my job. How do you know I can't help you until you tell me?"

"What you're like a super hero? My knight in shining armour? I had plenty of those guys telling me they can save me from everything."

"Well actually I'm a cop. But I do want to help you if you'll let me."

Peyton stiffened in his arms "a cop?"

"Yeah." She pulled away and then she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 2 – The Little Things Give You Away**

Lucas sat at his desk early the next morning. After Peyton's rapid departure he had been too wired to sleep and had decided to go to the station to get ahead on some work. That was the way Lucas had always worked, when he couldn't find answers in his own life he would drown himself in some puzzling murder case or such like. There was nothing quite as satisfying as catching another bad guy to help ease the pain and confusion.

That was perhaps Lucas's biggest problem. He knew he ran away from things when they got to tough. He'd bury himself in the hunt for some killer, thief or rapist. It made him feel better in the short term and it helped him move quickly up the career ladder. It made him feel better knowing another bad person would be put behind bars.

But it wasn't without sacrifice. Lucas was the guy now who was going to be divorced before he was thirty. His social life suffered. He knew no one apart from his brother and his wife in the big city. But that was the path that Lucas had chosen.

Sipping at the cup of black tar that no sane person should call coffee Lucas thumbed through pages of case notes. The printed letters made absolutely no sense to him as his mind refused to focus on anything other than the events of last night.

Those piercing green eyes haunted him. Lucas couldn't help but wonder why a girl he'd known for only a few hours he left such a lasting impression. He knew nothing about her but still she had managed to get under his skin. Quite an achievement as Lucas did not let many people in. Lucas loved his family, or what was left of it. He had loved his wife, but had never truly given himself to her. But Peyton, Lucas truly believed he could have let her in, there was something there that he instantly recognised.

Closing his tired blue eyes Lucas relived the events of last night once again. He watched her change from the confident sexy girl on the dance floor, to the tender and loving girl he had taken home, to the scared and scarred girl who had ran from him. No of it made sense to him.

Lucas reached again for the one salvageable piece of evidence Peyton had left behind. In her haste to get away she had left a gold bracelet with a heart shaped pendant. He had noticed it immediately the night before. As a detective he had been trained to analyse a crime scene quickly for every small detail. He had done exactly that with Peyton. In her stunning designer dress, shoes and huge sparkling diamond earrings it was only the small bracelet that hadn't truly fitted into her elegant and sophisticated image.

"To my heart, Always " was engraved on the well-worn bracelet.

Lucas pondered over who had given Peyton the bracelet. Was it someone that she had loved? Was she with them now? Whatever the answer he guessed that she would probably want the sentimental item back in her possession.

A knock at the door drew Lucas out of his reverie. He looked up to see the dark brown eyes of his baby brother Nathan.

Nathan sighed, "figures I'd find you here. I went by the apartment first but knew being the caped crusader you are, you'd be here before everybody else."

Lucas grinned sheepishly, "unfortunately you know me all too well Nate."

"So where were you last night?" Nathan sank into the padded chair in front of Lucas's desk. "Haley and I tried calling you when you didn't show. We got kinda worried."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Nate. Um I kinda hooked up with someone last night."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "ok my big bro actually had some fun in the big city."

"I wish."

"That bad?"

Lucas shook his head, "not bad. Just confusing. She was just special." Lucas paused then added, "I guess I'm just not cut out for one night stands or something."

"Yeah me neither. Well since Haley anyways." Back when Lucas and Nathan had been growing up Nathan had been popular, the star of the High School basket ball team and had definitely had his share of girlfriends.

"So anyways," Nathan changed the subject. "Haley wants to invite you over for dinner on Friday night. And you have to promise to show up. No excuses of last minute cases or hot girls in clubs," he teased. "And you can't be late."

Lucas smiled, "I'll do my best."

"Great," Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, Lucas knew this was a sign of his brother's discomfort as he said also, "Oh and you should know that Haley invited Brooke too."

"Oh right. And it's a good idea for us to be in the same room together why?"

"I think Haley just wanted both Jamie's god parents to be there to celebrate his birthday. I mean you too loved each other once man, surely you can put aside your differences for a few hours right."

"For Jamie yes I will," Lucas answered dutifully. Though given that Brooke was putting him through a rather painful divorce he doubted that they could keep the peace throughout the course of an evening.

Nathan smiled, "thanks bro. Anyways why don't you let me buy you a proper cup of coffee?"

Lucas glanced back at his cup of black like tar, "yeah." He got up and grabbed his jacket.

-- --

Peyton ran a hand through her hair as she stared at her laptop in frustration. She hated doing inventory at the best of times but right now was finding it even harder to concentrate on the task. Her head pounding from lack of sleep of course didn't help.

"Wow you look like hell," Callie said as she stood in the doorway her hands on her hips.

"And you're late," Peyton bit back not even looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was out with Mickie last night. And I didn't get much sleep last night if you catch my drift. Kind of like you I'm guessing."

Peyton looked up now, "Callie just get to work please. You've got an extra half an hour to make up."

Callie turned on her heel. "Okay, okay. Just because you're cranky doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us."

Taking a deep breath and a swig of strong black coffee Peyton tried to get back to the task at hand. She could hear Callie chatting idly in the other room.

A knock at her office door brought Peyton face to face with her cop friend from the night before. A lump formed quickly in her throat. Silently they both stared at each other. Neither of them really knew what to say.

When the uncomfortable situation got too much for her Peyton said "What are you stalking me now?"

"No. My brother said you worked here. He's Nathan Scott one of the club's VIPs. He told me I'd probably find you here. I didn't realise you owned this place."

"Yeah I own it". Peyton bit her lower lip, he hadn't really answered as to why he had come to see her. "Look um why are you here? You didn't come all the way down here to congratulate me for owning this place did you?"

He shook his head, a slight smile playing at his lips. "Actually I came down here to return this." He moved over to her desk depositing her bracelet in front of her. "You left it behind at my apartment. I thought you might miss it so I wanted to get it back to you."

Peyton couldn't help but smile. This guy was certainly charming; in ways he didn't even know. His shyness and awkwardness at the situation touched her. "Thank you." She fastened in back onto her wrist. "The clasp isn't so good anymore and I'm always losing it."

"You're welcome." His gorgeous blue eyes held her green ones. He opened his mouth to say something else but obviously though better of it.

"Well thank you," she said again. Peyton looked back to her computer.

"Well I should go. "

Peyton nodded slightly, "yeah."

"Peyton, if you ever need anything, call me," his voice was earnest as he handed over his card to her. She took it.

"Okay," she said simply. She watched as Detective Lucas Scott left the room. She smiled to herself allowing herself to imagine what life would be like if she had meet Lucas Scott when she had first come to New York. To feel loved and protected like she did the night before for those few chaste moments. Peyton sighed to herself as she went back to her inventory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 3 – Lions After Slumber**

Author's note – Thank you so much for all your reviews and interest in my story so far. They've all been so nice and have really encouraged me. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Peyton had left the club not long after Lucas Scott. She walked her ten-minute walk home from Meth to her own apartment. She was exhausted after having not slept more than a few hours in the last two days. She crossed the street and into her building. Her body and head aching and demanding sleep.

She rumbled with the keys in her purse, her hands shaking as she let herself inside.

Once inside Peyton felt that nagging doubt really start to build inside her. Now that she was alone with no distractions she couldn't hide from it.

Peyton made her way to the kitchen. She knew exactly what she was looking for in the cabinets and of course she knew she wouldn't find it. She'd been sober for a good year and a half now. She'd come so far so why after a single night of passion could she feel that thirst within her, that desperate need to escape from it all.

She told herself that it could never be anything. Not the way the sparks ran through her as he kissed her. Not the way he touched her so gently and tenderly. Like no other man had. No it was sex. Peyton told herself that she hadn't felt anything. Just like she never did anymore. The guy was a total stranger. She'd most likely never see him again. It was crazy to let him get under her skin.

"Damn it," she cursed herself. "Damn it Peyton get a grip."

Those blue crystal eyes, she could still see them so clearly in her mind. Could still feel his embrace. He'd wanted to help her, to save her. He'd even come to seek her out, to return her bracelet.

But she couldn't let herself think for a second that Lucas could help her. Or save her for that matter. She couldn't afford for that hope to exist. Peyton Sawyer was lost. She had to be lost.

"I need a drink," she muttered under her breath. She wanted an escape. She hated that feeling. That helpless feeling. That feeling that consumed her, that took her over.

New York, she thought to herself, New York was supposed to be her break.

It had all happened so quickly and had all gone so tragically wrong. Peyton had come to New York, a big city that she could escape into the crowds in. A far cry from the small gossipy town that she had grown up in. She had been the poor little orphaned girl back home. The tragic girl who was abused by her foster father. The loner who sat at the back of the class room, who sat on her own at lunch. She'd never been anything other than that poor girl. Her move was supposed to make it better. Make it all disappear. Peyton was a bright girl; she'd passed all her classes and graduated with honours despite all the odds. The Big Apple was supposed to bring great things. It was supposed to be the start of a new life.

It hadn't been though. Peyton's lack of money meant that she could never fund a college education. She'd started off with the plan of working and saving for one. She'd waitressed which she liked until her manager began to harass her. She'd left and then began working in a bar downtown. That's when it had all gone wrong. She'd met Donnie and slowly everything went from bad to worse.

Donnie was a bad guy. She knew that right from the beginning. Looking back she guessed she kind of liked it at first; how he was a little dangerous. He of course told her he'd take care of her, that he loved her. And all the while she was introduced to the destruction of a controlling relationship, to drugs, heavy drinking. By the time Peyton reached 19 she had an addiction to cocaine.

Peyton slammed the last kitchen cabinet shut. Her raid had of course left her empty handed. And then she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the water to cold.

She had to shock out this insatiable thirst. She undressed quickly not allowing herself a moment the adjust to the cold temperature. She stood beneath the freezing spray. Her body recoiled as she gasped and then raised her face to the shower head her long blonde curls flattening against her forehead.

"One day at a time," she murmured her mantra over and over.

Finally she stepped back out and wrapped a towel around her shivering body. She jumped at the sight of him as she padded into the lounge.

"God, you jackass, you scarred the hell out of me. I thought vampires could only come in if invited them to."

"Very funny. I tried knocking but when you didn't answer I let myself in."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him reclining on her leather couch. "What do you want Antonio? I didn't even think you were back until the weekend."

"I cut the trip short. I wanted to check that my baby girl was okay. I know this is a bad time of year for you. And judging by the state of you I'm thinking you are slipping."

"I'm handling it." Peyton always tried to put up a façade of being strong and in control even though right now there was nothing much further from the truth.

Antonio Garcia stood up from her couch and walked over to her. His hand brushed back her wet curls. "How was your trip?"

Peyton shrugged, "same as it is every year. Hard."

"Well why don't you let me take you out to dinner tonight. Celebrate you turning 22."

"I'd rather really not. I'd really rather just forget my birthday altogether."

"Okay then we'll stay in." His dark eyes travelled over her still damp skin. His rough hands rubbed over her bare shoulder.

"I just want to be alone Antonio. And you have a wife you can go vent your frustrations to. Or if you'd rather, go find one of your sluts to do that. But I'm really not in the mood"

Antonio frowned at her. "You can be such a bitch Peyton. I mean I give you a beautiful apartment. All the expensive clothes and luxury you ever wanted. And you give nothing in return."

"No," Peyton stated with irritation. "I just can't be your whore right now. So just go home back to your seemingly perfect life and leave me alone."

"You don't say no to me Peyton."

"Just go." She moved herself from him and walked to the bedroom indicating that the conversation was over.

Antonio however had no intention of leaving and followed her, "you don't say to me." He grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her hard to face him. "Do you understand me? " His eyes had clouded with that rage she recognised all to well. He squeezed his vice like grip harder on her small arm. "I said do you understand me?" he roared.

Peyton nodded her throat constricting as she struggled to answer. He only grasped harder and she could only cry out in pain.

"Don't you ever piss me off again Peyton. Now say you're sorry and I'll make the pain stop.'

"I'm sorry," her voice was but a barely audible whisper.

Antonio smiled satisfied with himself. "Good." But instead of releasing her his strong hold snapped her wrist in half. Peyton screamed in agony, black spots danced in front of her eyes.

He let go then and Peyton held her broken wrist in her other hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she sank down onto the bed.

"I hope you learnt your lesson," he said before he left the room. He slammed the door to her apartment.

Peyton curled herself into a ball and just cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback for my story. I'm loving writing this and getting good responses back is so rewarding.

Well here's the next chapter, let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 4 – Headlights on Dark Roads**

Lucas Scott had kept his promise to Nathan; he left the station on time for probably the only occasion since he joined the force. He had gone back to his apartment to change quickly and wrap Jamie's present. Then he took a cab to his brother's house just out of the city.

"Hey man." Nathan smiled as he opened the door. "Come on in."

Lucas whistled as he took in the sight of his little brother's house. It was the first time he'd visited Nathan and Haley's home since they'd moved. They had felt it was safer to bring Jamie up out of the city itself and had relocated to the suburbs.

The house was beautifully decorated, with high ceilings, antique furniture, and pictures on the wall, fresh flowers and a warm welcoming feeling. A real family home. "Nate this place is amazing."

"Yeah Haley really worked hard to get it like this. At one point we thought the decorators were never going to be finished though. I'm so glad you came."

"Well Haley clearly outdid herself."

Nathan hugged his big brother. "Its good to see you bro. Well come on in. Haley's in the kitchen."

Haley was busy icing Jamie's birthday cake. She looked a little flustered. Her long hair was pulled back haphazardly from her face, traces of flour and orange icing streaked across her cheeks. When she saw Lucas however she beamed. "Hey Luke. Welcome. I'd hug you but I don't want to get you all messy"

"Hey no worries," Lucas grinned, "wow it looks like a riot broke out in here." The counter tops were littered with bowls and utensils. Haley was a lot of things; an amazing wife and mother, a great teacher at a local high school but she was not so much of a culinary whiz.

"Yeah there was a problem with the caters," she explained, "so I've spent pretty much the whole day making Jamie a basketball shaped cake. And it's pretty much a disaster." She motioned down at her work.

Nathan and Lucas both looked at the lump on the plate that was supposed to resemble a ball. They tried to stifle their giggles but failed miserably. "Hales, that's terrible," Nathan said honestly.

Her petite wife pouted, "I know. I just wanted it to be perfect."

'I know," Nathan said planted a kiss on Haley's head. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll try and see what I can do." Haley nodded admitting defeat leaving the room.

"So where's the birthday boy?" Lucas asked as Nathan began trying to rectify Haley's attempt.

"Brooke took him out for a walk. Jamie got a little high on sugar so she thought hopefully some fresh air would help calm him down."

"Anything I can do to help?" Lucas offered as Nathan iced the cake.

"Yeah grab us both a beer."

Lucas popped open two bottles and handed on to Nathan. He took a swig of his own. They talked idly about Jamie, Haley, Nathan's basketball generally catching up on all that they had been missing from each other's busy lives.

'So um Dad's birthday's coming up," Nathan said out of the blue. Dan Scott was not a name that was not often spoken about between the brothers. Lucas knew Nathan would always avoid bringing up their father in Lucas's presence. So whenever Nathan did mention Dan it was clearly something important to him.

"I haven't forgotten," Lucas said simply.

"Well I'm sending him a card," Nathan told him. He did so every year. And every year he tried to get Lucas to sign it. 'I thought maybe you'd…."

"Nate, I'm sorry but I won't sign it. "

"Luke," Nathan tried, "he's still our dad. And he' s getting old."

"Nathan can we not do this?"

"Are you ever going to let go of the past and move on?"

"After what he did to our family? No Nate. I can't forgive him."

"Luke, I know it's hard. But life is short."

"As far as I'm concerned he's dead. He's out of my life and I want to keep it that way.'

"Lucas," Nathan protested.

"Nate, just drop it." Lucas took final swig of beer signalling that he had no intention of continuing the conversation. Nathan sighed loudly and went back to the cake. Lucas began to tidy the kitchen to occupy his mind.

'Ok I'm all ready for dinner," Haley breezed as she entered the kitchen. "How's my cake coming along? Is it fixable?"

"Nope, it's a stubborn ass," Nathan said poignantly.

Haley looked at Nathan to Lucas and back again. She sensed the tension and muttered something about setting the table.

The happy excited chatter from the hallway marked Jamie's return. Haley met Brooke and Jamie and told her son to go into the kitchen for a surprise. Lucas turned to see his little nephew enter the room.

"Uncle Luke," Jamie squealed as he raced towards Lucas. Lucas bent to his knees to catch the five years old's embrace.

Jamie was the cutest kid on the planet with his short spiky blonde hair, big blue eyes and cheeky little smile. "Hey Jimmy Jam," Lucas said and Jamie laughed at his nickname. 'Wow you're getting so big. Are you having a nice birthday?"

"Yeah. I got to see all my friends this afternoon for my party. And I gots lots of presents and ate lots of candy too."

"Oh that sounds like the perfect birthday ever."

The loud crisp sound of clacking heels sounds on the dark wooden floor. Lucas turned his head to see that Brooke entered the room. Brooke as always was super stylist in her black cashmere top and tailored trousers. "Hi Luke," she said.

"Hi Brooke." Both looked at each other not saying anything. The last time they'd been in the same room together they had been arguing over whose fault the destruction of their marriage was down to. It shouldn't be that awkward they had loved each other once but both accepted it wouldn't work but both were too stubborn to let go. Lucas said simply "you look good." Brooke had always loved a compliment.

Brooke smiled, "thank you. So Haley tells me your still working hard."

Lucas bit his response back, his job had always been a bone of contention. But he was going to be on his best behaviour for Haley and Jamie so let it go.

"Well I think we should eat," Haley said. She wanted a nice family dinner to mark Jamie's fifth birthday. And right now with the tension between her husband and brother in law and now Lucas and his soon to be ex wife she wasn't sure she was going to get it.

They all gathered around the dining table. They passed pots and plates back and forth. Lucas couldn't help but grin as Jamie loaded his plate with everything other than vegetables and Haley promptly served him some broccoli, which he groaned at.

"So Nate," Brooke said cheerily. "I'm going to book myself a flight and come see your first game of the season."

"Excellent," Haley said. "Luke why don't you do the same and we can make it a family event."

"Yeah ok." Lucas felt that familiar tell telling buzzing from his pager. He took it from his jacket.

"Luke," Nathan sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Lucas stood. "But I have to go."

-- --

Lucas arrived to find the street ablaze with police activity. The entrance to the apartment complex was cordoned of by uniforms police officers who checked people in and out of the building, waving away on lookers. Lucas flashed his badge and was granted entrance.

Lucas found his partner, and mentor, Detective Mitch Cassidy talking to two uniformed men. " I want all entrances and exits manned. No one gets in or out without us knowing about it. And I want a list of everyone who lives in the complex. And lets keep the press away for as long as we possibly can."

Mitch glanced at Lucas as they then made their way up to the third floor, apartment number 6A.

The doors were open; Lucas saw that Pete Reynolds the Crime Scene Unit crew chief and techs were already there and working the room.

"We got to stop meeting like this," Mitch joked to Pete.

"He's in the bathroom," Pete told Mitch.

Lucas and Mitch made their way in the bathroom. Lucas took a baited breath and he took in the scene.

The man lay in the tub. His face directed at the doorway. His mouth was open, frozen in surprise. The killer had caught this man unaware. The bath water was crimson. He had been shot once in the chest and once in the left eye. His blood was splattered across the tiles.

Mitch ran a hand through his grey speckled brown hair.

"Who found him like this?" Mitch asked.

"The girlfriend," Pete said. "A Miss Callie Sharpe. She's pretty shook up. But she's in the other room with a liaison."

Lucas bent down, to his knees taking in the sight of the man. "Who is he?"

"She says his name is Michael Evans. Goes by the name of Mickie."

"Lucas, you go interview the witness, I'll take a look around here," Mitch said.

Lucas had seen his fair share of crime scenes, they were never easy. Each made him feel sick to the stomach. Each seemed a lot like a failure of his doing and that of the police force. But even harder than that was facing their loved ones, the ones that were left behind.

Callie Sharpe sat on the couch in the lounge, her face tear stained.

"Miss Sharpe, my name's Detective Lucas Scott and I'm with the NYPD. I need to ask you some questions if you're up to it."

She looked up. He'd meet her before at Club Meth the day that he had gone to return Peyton's bracelet.

"Hi again," she said.

"You ok to answer my questions?" he asked again.

"Yeah sure."

"How long have you know Michael Evans?"

"A couple of years. We've been dating for a few weeks. But we have the same circle of friends."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"This morning. We……..we," she stuttered. "I was going to move in with him."

"I'm sorry. We can stop if you want. Pick this up later."

Callie shook her head. "No I just want to get it over with so I can get home."

"Ok, what did Michael do for a living?"

"He's a bouncer at a down town club. Mirage."

"Do you know of anyone who might of wanted to hurt Michael? Did he have any enemies?"

Callie shook her head, her hands wringing together. She rocked back and forth. "You know what," she hiccoughed. "I think maybe I need a break. Some fresh air maybe."

"Ok," Lucas said getting to his feet. "Why don't you get a drink of water and we'll pick this up in a little while."

"Yeah."

Lucas rejoined Mitch in the bedroom. Mitch was looking through drawers. "Well our boy certainly wasn't a saint. We just found two revolvers, without licenses I might add. "

"Maybe this wasn't such a surprise after all," Lucas suggested.

"What you'd find out from the girl? She shed any light on this?"

"Not really. Though I still have a few more questions. She was still pretty choked up."

"Mitch you might want to see this," Pete called from the bathroom. Mitch and Lucas returned to the bathroom.

Pete held up one of the victim's hands up to the light. "See these marks."

Lucas nodded, "his hands were tied."

"Yeah, and they're fresh too. And from the bruises on his torso I'd say he was beaten up aswell."

"So our guy's bond and beaten. Then comes home. Takes a bath. And is then shot," Lucas ventured trying to place the evidence into a logical solution.

"I'd say so." Pete stated, "question is is it the same person. Or had our Mr Mickie Evens pissed off more than one person?"

-- --

It was after 2am before Lucas left for home. His mind whirled trying to piece together the evidence so far. His stomach growled loudly, as he'd cut out early on dinner he realised he hadn't had a proper meal all day.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor.

He saw her before she saw him.

Peyton sat on the floor in front of his apartment. Her back against his door, her head tilted back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 5 - Warm Safe Place**

Peyton lifted her head as she heard the steps echoing along the quiet still hallway. She turned to see Lucas Scott. She rose to her feet, her legs stiff and aching from sitting for so long. She offered a weak uncertain smile as he approached her.

"Hi," she said. "Long night? I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Yeah. How long have you been sitting here?" Lucas asked.

"Since about," she checked her watch, "since six and a half hours ago. I didn't want to go home and I thought maybe we could talk."

Lucas didn't respond, he was still watching her, probably surprised and confused as to why she was here at this time of night.

"I just really needed to feel safe tonight," she explained. "But you can tell me to go if you want."

He smiled gently, "as if I could send you away. Come on." He opened his door, "after you." He took her coat and offered her a seat on his couch. Peyton sat, tucking her legs under her body.

Lucas set down his trusty glock and police bag and then shrugged off his own coat. He then disappeared into the kitchen to make them both coffee.

Peyton took the in his apartment. Papers and files strewn on the coffee table, desk and every other available surface. His numerous bookcases full of books on Criminology, Law, and Criminal Psychology.

"Here," he said handing her a mug of steaming hot coffee. "What happened to your hand?" he asked noticing her bandaged wrist.

Peyton looked down "I fell," she offered as way of an explanation. She immediately pulled her sleeve down to cover the bandage as if removing it from his sight would also remove it from his mind. He must see cases of abuse all the time and he'd know all the signs. Lucas would know she was lying and she cursed herself inwardly for her reaction that just screamed that something was wrong. He however didn't push her any further. Peyton was grateful for that at least.

Lucas sat down beside her sipping his coffee. Peyton choked back a sob breaking the silence between them. He looked at her his eyes clouding with concern.

"Talk to me Peyton. Did something happen" he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You can trust me."

"My mom and dad were killed in a car crash ten years ago tonight." She heard her own voice, small and desperate. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She choked out her words despite the emotions they caused. "We were driving home from a family dinner. My dad was driving. He took his eyes off the road for just a second. He ran our car straight into a truck."

"Peyton," Lucas started but Peyton waved him off. She had to say it. It hurt to retell the story and if she was going to she was going to tell it as quickly as she could.

"The truck driver pulled me from the wreckage. He wanted to go back for my mom and dad, but the car went up in flames before he could go back. I can still see them. I screamed and tried to run back to the wreck. The truck driver held me back.

"I was twelve years old. I'd had my birthday just five days before. My bracelet, my dad gave me that for my birthday. It was the last thing he gave me before he died. I wish that driver hadn't pulled me from the car. I wish I'd died along with my family. I miss them so much. It hurts so much."

Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton's trembling form. Her crying becoming more and more uncontrollable. He stroked her back gently trying to comfort her. Her hot tears soaked through his shirt. She clung to him helplessly.

"Its ok," Lucas told her though nothing could be further from the truth. "Ssh, its ok."

After awhile Peyton calmed down, her body not shaking so violently. She shifted her position, sitting on the floor with him and rested her head against his chest. Lucas stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Peyton," Lucas said.

"Me too," she let out a sigh. She wiped away her tears. "God, I just want it to stop hurting. I want to remember them for who they were, but it still just hurts."

Lucas kissed the crown of her head gently, "I know." He held her tighter wanting so desperately to shield her from the pain.

"Talk to me. Tell me about your family," she said as she stood and crossed to the mantel above his fireplace. She looked at the photos he had. She picked up one of a little blonde haired boy. Lucas followed behind her.

"That's my nephew Jamie."

"He's gorgeous," she said smiling at Jamie's wide toothed grin. "Looks mischievous."

"Yeah, he is. He's five now. He's so smart and mature for his age. He's going to be a basketball star just like my brother Nathan. That's Nathan there with his wife Haley. They got married in high school. Which was kind of a big shock in my town. Everyone thought they were way too young and would never make the marriage work. But they did. Despite all the odds they made it."

Peyton smiled at the young teenaged couple as they held each other on their wedding day, smiles frozen in time. Hope and happiness preserved as they prepared to make a new life together.

"Kind of makes you want to believe in happy endings," she said turning to the photograph of the perky brunette and a slightly younger Lucas himself.

"And that would be my soon to be ex wife Brooke."

Peyton turned to look at him.

"I met Brooke in college. I was shy, not really interested in girls or dating. I just wanted to study and get on with my life. Brooke was fun and sexy and we started dating. I asked her to marry me right after I graduated. But I guess it wasn't really meant to be between us. I put a lot into my career and not enough into my marriage. Brooke didn't really get it."

"I'm sorry," Peyton offered.

Lucas offered a sad smile, and then turned his attention to another photograph. "And this is my mom Karen," he handed her a frame of a dark haired woman with kind eyes with a little baby cradled in her arms. " And my baby sister Lily. That was taken the day that Lily was born. She's seven now. They live back home in Tree Hill."

"What about your dad?" Peyton asked. "Can I see a picture of him?"

Lucas frowned, "my dad's not really in the picture."

Peyton nodded her head. She didn't ask any further. She knew what it was like to need to keep secrets in order to protect yourself and the look of hurt that Lucas wore now told her that particular subject was painful.

A moment of quiet reflection filled the silence between them. Lucas glanced once again at her broken wrist, confirming to her that he knew she was being hurt and protecting the person responsible.

"Well its getting pretty late," he said after a beat. "And I've got to be up early in the morning. We should probably get some sleep. You can take the bed.'

"No," Peyton said. " I couldn't. You take it. I'll be fine on the couch. Really."

"No I must insist. My mom raised a gentleman."

"Well in that case, ok."

Lucas gathered some pillows and blankets from the cupboard to make a bed for himself on the couch. He also handed her one of his sweatshirts so she wouldn't have to sleep in her own clothes.

He watched as Peyton made her way into his room.

"Good night Lucas."

"Good night Peyton."

-- --

Lucas awoke the next morning feeling groggy and exhausted. Lucas's sleep had been fitful. His head had whirled from the new murder case and Peyton's revelation. He had tossed and turned for most of the night, unable to shut down his mind.

He sat up, his neck and back stiff from sleeping on the couch. He heard Peyton moving around in his kitchen and smelling the teasingly mouth watering smell of bacon and sausage he went to investigate.

"Morning," he yawned rubbing the tight muscles in his shoulder.

"Morning."

"What is all this," he said taking in the elaborate breakfast spread she had laid out on the table.

"I wanted to say thank you for being so good to me last night. But I didn't know what you liked, so I got pretty much everything. There's pancakes, muffins, croissants, bacon, cereal, fresh fruits."

He grinned at her sweet gesture. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Yeah I did. You took care of me last night. So this is my way of saying thank you. And anyways you didn't have any food in your apartment. I'm thinking you're really in need of a good woman. And I couldn't sleep so......." she trailed off her rambling, blushing slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are adorable," he said.

"Oh," she only blushed harder. She turned back to the bacon sizzling in the frying pan hiding her shyness behind her mass of curls. "Why don't you take a shower whilst I finish up."

"Ok."

Lucas took a quick shower, towelled himself dry and dressed work. A knock at the front door sounded and Lucas went to answer it. Peyton however beat him to the punch to reveal Brooke at the entrance.

Brooke eyes narrowed as she saw Peyton. Lucas had to admit the scene did look pretty bad with Peyton dressed in one of his sweatshirts and shorts. Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "Can I talk to my _husband_ _please_," she hissed.

"Sure," Peyton said making a hasty exit.

Brooke shot daggers at Lucas "Ok and Haley told me all you ever did now a days is bury yourself in work. Obviously she has no idea. Who is the gazelle anyway?" she demanded.

"She's a friend Brooke. She needed someone. Anyway why do you care?" he asked matching her anger. "You were the one cheating on me whilst we were still together."

"Yeah because you were always working," Brooke then threw up her hands. "You know what I only came round to make sure you were ok before I went back to L.A. I didn't expect to find you with some leggy blonde. Nathan and Haley were both really worried about you after you left so quickly last night. And so was I, but clearly you're doing just fine."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Brooke," he said bitterly. "You were the one who left me remember."

She scowled at him. "You're right. Screw whomever you want. See if I care. I'm leaving. Expect the divorce papers in the mail." Brooke turned on her heel and exited quickly.

Lucas exhaled loudly. That wasn't really the way that he had wanted to start his day.

"I'm so sorry," Peyton said looking up from where she sat at the breakfast table a cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

Lucas shook off her apology, "that really wasn't your fault."

"You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Lucas said helping himself to eggs, bacon and toast. His stomach was raging after not having a proper meal in over 24 hours. He ate quickly, ravenous, barely swallowing his food between bites.

"You ok?" he asked as she stared quietly down at her coffee mug.

She nodded meekly, "yeah just tired. I didn't really sleep."

"You're more than welcome to say here and sleep," Lucas still hadn't figured what was truly going on with her and knew at least if she was in his apartment she was safe from whatever scared her.

"Thank you," she replied.

Lucas glanced at his watch noticing he was slightly late, "well I've got to get going. Thanks again for breakfast."

He hurried out the door hoping that she'd take him up on his offer and wouldn't have left by the time he returned.

**Author's Notes - Thanks again for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys, thanks so so much for all your reviews, they give me so much encouragement. This is my first fic and I wasn't sure what you would all make of it. I know its all a bit mysterious right now, but I hope you all continue to stick with it. I've got the next few chapters all mapped out and slowly but surely everything will become clear.

Well I hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 6 – Lost Souls**

Lucas arrived at the station to find his partner Mitch Cassidy already sat at his desk scanning through Mickie Evans's case notes they had gathered so far. "Good morning," Mitch said handing Lucas his morning cup of coffee. Since they had become partners and were usually the first in for the day they had a tradition of early morning coffee and doughnuts.

"Good morning to you too," Lucas said helping himself to a glazed doughnut. "Did you even go home last night?" Mitch was still wearing the same shirt and pants from the night before.

Mitch had been doing the job for the last twenty odd years. And like Lucas himself had seen the impact the job had on your personal life. He was divorced with one estranged little girl. Mitch was known to bury himself in work and not go home just to deny the loneliness and emptiness in his life.

"Nope," Mitch sighed. "I did some digging into our Mickie Evan's police records and its not good. Mr Evans has quite a colourful history. He came from a broken home. He was quite a troublesome teen with a tendency towards theft and getting into fights. He was convicted for assault when he just got out of high school and spent almost three years in prison. He was arrested in the spring of last year for drug dealing, but got off on a technicality."

"So he could still be dealing drugs?" Lucas said. "Could be the reason he was killed."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'm thinking once we're done at the coroner's office we take a little trip down to that club the girlfriend said he worked at. Err," Mitch referred back to the notes.

"Mirage." Lucas finished for him. "So what time are we scheduled for the coroner?"

"Nine thirty. And we're still waiting on the CSI's results on the crime scene. So why don't you get up to speed on the notes and I'm going to grab a shower." Mitch got up from the desk grabbing another doughnut.

"You know you two are a walking advert for the policeman cliché," Nathan joked as he entered the room. Lucas turned his head to see his brother in his sweats having just come in from his morning run around Central Park.

"You want," Mitch said offering him a doughnut.

"No way. I'm in training." Basketball season started in just over a week now and Lucas knew how strict Nathan was. Just like their father had been back in the day.

"So hot shot, you going to take the Knicks all the way this year?"

"I'm certainly hoping so," Nathan told Mitch.

"Well I'm going to take that shower," Mitch excused himself muttering something about how Nathan should offer him season tickets since he was a friend of the family.

"So how's it going man?" Nathan asked whipping the sweat from his brow. "Haley was pretty mad when you bailed on Jamie's party."

"I know. I got called away on a murder case Nate. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to Jamie I promise."

"I get it man, it just hard, Jamie doesn't understand and he was crushed you weren't there for the cake."

Lucas sighed, "I know."

Nathan smiled then, "So um Brooke also said she stopped by and seen a girl in your apartment this morning."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Brooke doesn't even know what she saw. She jumped to conclusions."

"But there was a girl in your apartment last night?"

"Peyton."

Nathan grinned, "your one night stand?"

"Did you come here for a particular reason, or are you just here to bust my balls?"

"Yeah I actually did. The season's launch party is tomorrow. I was thinking it would be good if you came."

"Sure."

"And at least you can bring a date."

Lucas slapped Nathan playfully on the shoulder.

"Well I've got to jet. See you tomorrow bro. I'll call you with the details."

-- --

Mitch and Lucas took a cab down to the Coroner's office after Nathan's departure.

"Well, well," Stacey Wright the on duty coroner said as the two entered the lab. "You don't call, you don't write and then all of a sudden here you are." She joked with Mitch when she saw him, which given that they were in New York City was pretty often. "How you doing handsome?' She said turning to Lucas.

Stacey Wright was a middle aged curvy woman with black hair striped with red and a cracking sense of humour. She said she needed one; it was a prerequisite with the job she had chosen.

"Hi Stacey, what you got for us?" Lucas asked.

Stacey picked up a file from the examining table and plucked the glasses from their resting place on top of her head so she could read her findings.

All eyes fell onto the body that was laid out on the slab.

"Well our boy here died from a bullet to the heart. It passed straight through the heart killing him instantly. It became embedded in his back so I retrieved it and sent it off to be examined. The second bullet was fired through the eye and passed straight through the skull.

"I estimate he died at approximately noon yesterday, six hours before his death was reported. There are also marks on his wrists and ankles. Rope marks to be exact. These marks are a little older; I'd say he was bound twenty-four hours prior to his death. There's a lot of bruising to his torso, arms and legs, which suggests a struggle.

"I also checked our victim's finger nails and found fabrics and skin under the index and middle fingers on the right hand. They're being analysed also."

"Very thorough, thank you." Mitch said.

"Well I got to do something to keep you coming back."

"Well," Mitch said once they were back inside a cab. "Why don't you go try and question the girlfriend again and visit the Mirage club. And I'll go see what CSI have on our crime scene."

-- --

Lucas tried Callie Sharpe's number that she had left, as she hadn't been in a fit state to talk to him the night before. He heard the dialling tone, but no one picked up. He left a message for Callie to call him as soon as possible and then entered the club where Mickie had worked.

Being as it was the middle of the day the club was empty apart from the bartenders who were setting up for the evening.

"Excuse me," he said to the dark haired muscled man behind the bar. "I'm with the NYPD," he flashed his badge. "I'd like to speak to your manager."

"Regarding what? Mr Garcia is a very busy man," the man said snottily.

"Regarding the murder of one of his employees, Mickie Evans," Lucas retorted.

"Follow me," he said now leading him up the stairs past the dance floor and stage. "Antonio I've got one of NYPD's finest here asking about Mickie Evans."

"Thank you Vincent. Leave us." Antonio Garcia sat reclining in his leather chair. The dark haired, dark eyed man smiled at Lucas. He was a man who wore a look of smugness that Lucas would have loved to slap off. In his expensive crisp Armani suit this man surely believed he was a cut above the rest.

"And what can I do for you Detective?"

-- --

Lucas tried Callie Sharpe again for the last time that day as he arrived back to the station with no joy. He snapped his cell shut as Mitch looked up. "Please tell me that you had better luck than I did?" he said.

Mitch shrugged pushing the Pete's report of the crime scene over to Lucas. "Not really. The scene was pretty clean. No prints, fibres aside from the skin and rope under Mickie's finger nails. Pete's looking into that but concludes that it was a pretty professional job. And as for the apartment buildings residents no body reported anything unusual."

Lucas frowned, "well I went to that club Mickie worked at and his manager said he'd fired him almost two weeks ago for dealing at the club."

"Um," Mitch picked up the phone, "pizza or Thai? Looks like it's an all nighter."

Lucas rubbed his neck self consciously, "actually I was kind of hoping to call it a day. I've got something I need to take care of."

Mitch smirked knowingly, "well you have fun then kiddo. Just don't stay out all night."

-- --

Lucas arrived home not knowing whether he'd find her still there. He wanted her to still be there. And the idea that she was still there set his heart racing. He wanted her there to protect her but also because since they had first met he felt a connection to her. He'd brushed it off after she'd left him after their one night stand as merely physical attraction. But the more he got to know the person she truly was the more he began to think that it was something more. That they could someday be something more.

Once back in his apartment he saw her. She lay curled up on his couch, her legs tangled in the blankets. Her breathing was soft and even. She looked so peaceful, just as she had done on that very first night. The conflict and confusion her features normally wore were completely erased as she slept.

Lucas's eyes travelled to her injured wrist that she cradled in her other hand. Her bandage had come lose as she slept and he finally saw the dark purple-black marks that were undoubtedly finger marks. Lucas felt his anger rise, memories of similar incidents from the past flooding back. He brushed them away quickly. He couldn't afford to think about that now. So instead he knelt down in front of her, lightly stroking her good arm to wake her.

Peyton slowly stirred, her lashes fluttering as she opened her eyes. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," his eyes trailed down to her wrist. Hers followed and she bit her lip as she saw her wrist was exposed. "We should go get that checked. It looks pretty bad."

"I know. Its just that," she stopped herself before continuing.

"No questions ok? We just need to get you treated. I have a friend over at the hospital. She owes me a favour. You need to see a doctor."

She nodded her response.

Lucas sat with her as she waited to see the doctor, waited as she had the x-rays taken and as she had her wrist strapped up following the diagnosis of a wrist fracture. He had to grit his teeth as Peyton had dug the nails of her good hand in his own that he'd given her to hold as the doctor reset her wrist.

Afterwards Lucas took her to the pharmacy to get her prescription. They sat on the hospital's plastic chairs whilst they waited for her medicine to be made up.

"You ok now?" Lucas asked her. She'd been quiet and withdrawn since he'd taken her to the hospital.

"Yeah." She focused on the floor "You must think I'm such an idiot."

"No Peyton. I don't. I think you're scared and I think you need help."

"Yeah? If only it was that simple."

"It is. I know it doesn't seem like it. That it seems like there's no way out. But there are systems in place to protect you."

Peyton looked at him now, "Lucas I know you have the best of intentions. And you're a good guy but you really don't understand this."

"I do actually. I understand this all to well believe me."

Peyton watched his eyes closely; those crystal blues clouded with something she hadn't ever seen in him before. She saw a hurt then that could have been mirrored her own. She licked her dry lips. "Lucas, I'm sorry." She wasn't sure if he understood what she truly meant and chose to simply ignore her words or whether he thought he better at hiding his own demons. But either way he continued on.

Lucas brushed a hand through his closely shaved blonde hair. He turned to look at her. "Just answer me one thing. Why you are protecting someone who is capable of hurting you like this instead of protecting yourself?"

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if I fight back," she reasoned. "Because I'm tired and I don't know what to do anymore."

"You let someone in," Lucas said. "Let me in."

Lucas took her hand in his. "I want you to come stay with me. We can get you a restraining order against this bastard. And I can always double as a bodyguard. I can keep you safe Peyton. I want to keep you safe."

"I can't," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"I just can't ok?"

"Peyton," he tried again. His eyes looking deeply into her own. "Fight back. I know that you have it in you."

"Luke, I just. . ."

"Come on. Trust me."

The pharmacist called out her name giving her a convenient out.

She got to her feet feeling her resolve starting to disappear. Her legs were unsteady as she went to pick up her prescription. She had to get away. His offer was tempting. He'd take care of her she didn't doubt that. Not for a second. But she knew that Antonio would never let her leave him. And the danger to Lucas was more than she could bear.

Lucas caught her by the arm trying to stop her. Knowing she was ready to run away again. His grip wasn't hard or painful but she felt herself flinch in spite of herself.

"Peyton," he begged.

"I can't. I just can't." She sighed, "I think I should go now."

Lucas let go of her. "Can I at least take you home then?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Good bye Lucas."

Lucas watched her leave the hospital. All in all the day had not been a good one.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there everyone. So the next 2 chapters were originally going to be one but when I started writing I realized it was going to turn into a huge one. So I decided to split it.

Both are written and ready to go so please read and review and I'll post up the next part. ;)

Once again thank you so so much for all your reviews and feedback so far. You guys rock!!

Enjoy

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 7 – Angels with Dirty Faces**

She groaned as the suns blinding rays spilled through her window and stirred her from her deep slumber. She nuzzled against her pillow in protest trying to block out the light. The pain killers the doctor had given her yesterday had certainly aided a good night's sleep as the last thing she remembered from the previous day was lying down, her head hitting the pillow and then she was out of it. Turning her head now to her bedside table, her clock read 7:30 and Peyton knew she had a long day ahead of her.

Peyton swung her legs grudgingly over her bed. She had neglected her club for the past week and knew that she had to get back to some sense of normality and routine. Routine was sometimes the only thing that kept her sane in her world that kept spiralling out of control.

After a quick shower Peyton left her apartment and made her short walk stopping on the way for a latte and croissant at her usual café haunt. Once she arrived at Meth she found Antonio's car parked around back and the door unlocked. Her heart sunk at the very thought of having to deal with him.

"Morning sexy," Vincent slurred as she entered into the club to find it still littered with bottles and cups from the activity from the night before.

Vincent stumbled over to her. He was still blind drunk. She could smell the rancid smell of liquor and cigarette smoke on his breath and clothes. He leered at her, his hand reached clumsily to touch her hair. "Want to party?"

Peyton shot him a look of disgust, batting his hand away. The guy made her skin crawl at the best of times. "Where's Antonio?" she asked, her voice laced with contempt.

"Up in the office." The letch's eyes travelled over her body, "so how bout it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "not if you were the last man on the planet."

Vincent slumped into a nearby chair and shrugged, "suit yourself."

She climbed up the stairs to her office to find Antonio sat at her desk. She dropped her bag with a soft thud as he looked up.

"Nice of you to finally show," he said by way of greeting. "I came by your apartment every day. I left messages on your cell. When I didn't hear from you I figured you were probably holed up in some motel on a bender."

"I haven't touched a drop in over a year. I was just dealing with some stuff." She snapped then. "Like you breaking my wrist." She held up her arm so he could see what he'd done.

Antonio stood, making his way to her. He cupped her face in his hands, "and I'm glad to hear it baby. I am. And you know I only hurt you because I love you. You make me so mad sometimes Peyton; you know you do. But I am sorry that I hurt you."

Peyton swallowed, her eyes looking past him. Focusing on a spot on the wall. She'd heard all this bullshit before. From him, from Donnie, from her foster father. She couldn't help but think that there was something in her that made these men treat her this way. That maybe there was some truth to the words after all.

He bent so his dark eyes were level with hers. "Come on baby. You know I don't like hurting you."

"Whatever,' she said shrugging his arms off herself and moving away from him. "Why's that creep here anyway?" She was of course referring to Vincent.

"We had a little visit from the NYPD yesterday at Mirage so I thought it best that Vincent worked here for a little while. Until the unwanted activity died down."

"You son of a bitch. You mean he was dealing in my club? We had a deal Antonio."

"It's only for a few days."

"And you know I don't want anything to do with it. God I can't believe you." Peyton ran her hands through her curls.

"Why were the police at Mirage anyway?" she then asked.

"Didn't you hear? Mickie was found murdered two nights ago."

Peyton's mouth dropped. "Oh my god. How's Callie taking it?" Peyton sat down. She and Callie had been close once. When Peyton had first come to the city she'd waitressed with Callie. They'd partied together. They'd grown apart a little as Peyton became Callie's boss but Peyton still considered Callie a friend.

"Callie hasn't shown up for work since," Antonio told her.

Peyton took that in, sad and worried for her friend.

"Anyway," Antonio said. "I'm hosting a party to kick of the Knicks' new basketball season and I want you to come with me." With a flourish he passed her an emerald green evening gown. "I got you this to wear."

"What about you wife? Shouldn't you be with her for something this public?"

"She's at a spa for the week. And besides you look better on my arm." He touched her wild and unruly curls that she hadn't been bothered to style for the past week. "But please do something with your hair. You look so much better when you're sleek and tamed."

Peyton glared at him, snatching the dress from him. "Do I have a choice?"

"That's a good girl. Well I've got some things to take care off. I'll stop by the apartment to pick you up tonight. Be ready by eight thirty."

And with that Antonio left.

-- --

Peyton had tried Callie's cell a couple of times throughout the course of the day. She had tried to focus on booking a band for the Friday night's live music that she wanted to start up. But the nagging feeling that something could have happened to Callie kept creeping into her mind. So finally Peyton decided to go to Callie's apartment. She left the club with her bar staff setting up figuring she would drop by Callie's before getting ready for Antonio's party.

"Callie?" she called through the door knocking again. Still nothing. Peyton sighed. "Callie, its me. Peyton. Open up."

She tried the door handle to find it gave way. Airing on the side of caution now Peyton slipped quietly inside the apartment. She kept herself close to the wall as she crept along the hallway. Her heart hammered in her chest, her senses sharpening to any sudden or unusual noise.

The sight of the lounge caused Peyton's heart to skip a beat. The room was in a state of chaos. The couch and coffee table were both overturned. Drawers and cabinets were open, their contents spilling onto nearby surfaces and the floor. The sound of crunching under her boot caused Peyton to look down to see she had stood on the broken glass of a photo frame.

Peyton held her breath, if someone was still in the apartment, the sound would have alerted them to her presence. She should leave now and call the police. That's what any sane person would do. Peyton had always been the girl who screamed at the TV for the girl in the horror movie to get the hell out. And yet as curiosity got the best of her she continued on through the upturned apartment.

The kitchen was in much the same state. Whoever had been here had conducted a vigorous search.

She reached for her cell now, scared. A creek sounded from the direction of the bedroom. She felt her chest tighten, her heart thundered in her ears. She pushed open the door slightly, just a crack, to try and see what was inside.

The bedroom door swung open then, and Peyton was face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Peyton held up her hands, "Callie, its me. Put the gun down."

Callie shook her head, her eyes crazed as she looked at Peyton and then at the door.

"Callie, its me," she repeated. "Peyton."

"Is he with you?"

"No I'm alone. I swear. Please put down the gun. Talk to me." Callie's hands were shaking as she pointed the gun at her friend. "Come on Call, its just me."

Callie lowered the gun and sank down onto the bed. "Mickie's dead Peyton." She sobbed quietly as Peyton took a seat beside her and held her in her arms.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Callie raised her head, her eyes red from crying. "I loved him. And he loved me. We were going to start a new life away from all this. We even talked about getting married. He was going to go straight Peyton."

"What happened?"

"He owed money. But he was trying to make it back. So we could get away."

"Callie did Mickie owe money to Antonio?"

"I don't know. I think so. Mickie would never really talk about it. And I tried not to ask. You know it's safer that way. But I think your bastard of a boyfriend killed Mickie. And I think he broke into my apartment. I'm not safe here. I have to leave the city."

"Ok," Peyton said at this.

"Can you help me?"

Peyton looked at her. Saw her pleading eyes. Both of them knew the implications of Callie's asking this of her. "What do you need?"

"Money. And a rental car. So I can the hell away from this god damned place"

"Do you know where you'll go?"

"As far away as I can possibly go. Please Peyton. I'd do the same for you. And you know better than anyone what Antonio is capable of."

"Ok," Peyton said. "I'll get you what I can. I'll come back tonight. I have to go to some NBA launch thing for Antonio. But I'll come back after that. In the meantime just stay hidden and don't for god's sake leave the apartment."

"Thanks you. You won't say anything to anyone about me being here right?"

Peyton shook her head, "as for as I'm concerned I never saw you here. Well I should go. Make sure Antonio isn't suspicious."

"Be careful Peyt," Callie said then.

Peyton answered with a small smile, "yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note - Thank you all once again for your reviews and support for my story.

I gave my chapter a little rework so that's why there was a wee delay in posting it. But here it is as promised.

I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 8 – Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

"Hey there brother in law," Haley James Scott said as she entered Lucas's room to find him putting on his tux for her husband's party. She let out a small laugh as she watched his feeble attempts to fix his tie. "Here let me," she decided to take pity on him and busied herself with his collar. "You know it amazes me how after all these years you still have trouble with this."

"Well its not like I have a job that requires me to wear black tie every day." In fact Lucas guessed the last time he had actually dressed up properly was on his wedding day. "Besides at least I always have my best friend to come to my rescue."

"Good thing too, there you go. Perfect." Haley straightened his tie for him. "So how do I look?" She stood back from him and twirled so he could get the full effect of her knee length mid night blue cocktail dress.

"You look beautiful Hales," Lucas smiled.

Haley and Lucas had been best friends for as long as Lucas could remember. Lucas remembered way back to when Haley was still the shy girl who had her nose in a book and her hair in braids.

As his brother Nathan had always run with a different crowd in High School and had a very questionable idea of how to treat women Lucas had had great difficulty accepting Haley as Nathan's girlfriend at the beginning. Lucas remembered how uneasy he had found it as the two would make out in the room next to his own.

He had been so protective of Haley and had always seen her as a sister. But slowly as his brother had grown to love and care for Haley and change as a better person because of her, Lucas had begun to accept their relationship.

"Thank you." She linked her arm with his. "Is everything ok Luke? I mean you and Nathan seemed kind of off with each other the day of Jamie's party."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just didn't want to sign Dan's card is all."

"I know. And I understand that." And as Lucas's best friend she really did get where he was coming from. She knew how scarred he was from his childhood. But as Nathan's wife she also saw how the divide in their family affected him. Haley knew she was the peacemaker between the two and always would be as long as they held such differing views towards their father.

"Its just it's hard for Nathan," Haley continued as they made their way outside and into an available cab. "I mean I think he really believes Dan is trying to change. He said that when he went to see him in prison he was like the shell of a broken man."

Lucas stopped at the remark. "What did you just say? That Nathan's visited Dan? When? And why am I only just hearing about it?"

Haley bit her lip. "He didn't tell you? He went to see for his birthday." She wished she could take back the words.

"That's great. Just great."

"Luke I'm sure that Nathan planned on telling you. Apparently Dan asked about you. He said he was sorry for everything. Nathan really believes he wants to make amends."

Lucas shook his head. "Let's just go to the party."

Lucas and Haley arrived at the party's venue of a new swanky hotel. The opening lobby consisted of a large open reception was a large plasma screen which was presently showcasing the talents of the New York Knicks. They made their way through the crowds taking in the large oversized couches and oriental rugs.

Haley spotted Nathan mingling with some of the sponsors and his teammates and waved over to him. She was always so proud of him when she saw him play his game or when he was talking to people about his life in the world of basketball. He came to life in a whole different way when he took part in the game that he loved so much. She loved to see that fire in him. Plus he always looked so hot when he was lapping up the attention of his flourishing career.

"Would you like a drink?" Lucas asked. He plucked two glasses of champagne from one of the waitresses serving trays.

"Thank you kind sir," Haley said taking the crystal glass he handed to her.

They found their way over to a small table by the fireplace. "So this place is pretty nice. I think Nathan and I will have to book a weekend here sometime." She was trying to engage Lucas in some sort of conversation. She knew right now that he would be mulling over the news that she had inadvertently spilled. "You could have Jamie. He misses his favourite uncle. What do you think?"

"Yeah sure," Lucas replied absentmindedly taking a slug of his beer. His eyes travelled to the entrance of the room, Haley's eyes followed as she heard his breath catch in his throat.

"That's Antonio Garcia," she told Lucas. "He's an up and coming entrepreneur. He's opened a bunch of clubs, restaurants and hotels in the city. This hotel being one of them. He also sponsors the Knicks. Nathan and I have been for drinks with him. But then again I'm guessing you're watching his date."

Lucas continued to stare across the room. Haley merely shook her head.

Haley brightened as Nathan approached. She stood as he caught her up in his embrace. "Hey honey," he said kissing her. "Hey Luke. I'm glad you came."

Lucas offered a tight smile, "I'm going to get another drink," he said setting down the empty glass on the table.

Nathan gave Haley a quizzical look. "I kind of accidently let it slip that you went to see Dan."

-- --

Lucas had made his way to the bar and sat on a stool and ordered another drink. He was pissed off and had every intention now of drowning his sorrows and anger in beer. Copious amounts of beer at that.

"So can we talk?" Nathan asked taking the available stool next to him.

Lucas sighed. "What's there to talk about? You went to see Dan. And I really don't want to know about it."

"You can't keep doing this Luke. You can't keep hiding from the truth."

"We are not doing this."

Lucas got up and left his brother. He stalked his way from among the crowds and soon found himself outside on a balcony over looking at the city's nightscape. He downed the rest of his drink, his mind dizzying now.

"How many have you had?" Nathan asked.

"Not enough. You just don't take the hint do you little brother?"

"You know for someone who doesn't want to even admit that his father doesn't exist you're doing a fine job imitating his mistakes."

"I'm nothing like him."

"No? He wasn't bitter and stuck in the past? Lucas you've seen what bitterness can do. Why can't you accept what happened and more on?"

"I have moved on Nate. I moved on and became a detective so I could catch the bad guys and not be a victim."

"This is your idea of moving on? You bury yourself in some unrealistic quest to rid the world from all things evil. And your life suffers for it." Nathan then turned to leave. "I'm going back to the party because unlike you I want to live my life."

With Nathan gone Lucas slumped down into a chair and sighed loudly.

"Hey," he heard the unmistakable sound of her husky voice. She sat down beside him. "I heard you arguing with your brother. Are you ok?"

She was as beautiful as ever in her long bared backed emerald dress, her hair scrapped back from her face, twisted and clipped at the back of her head.

"I'm fine," Lucas shrugged off her concern "Just a brotherly disagreement."

"You don't sound fine."

His voice he realised was full of bitterness and anger. He was angry at Nathan and Haley. He was angry at his father. And he realised he was a little angry with Peyton herself.

"So Antonio Garcia? New York City's up and coming play boy wouldn't happen to be the guy who bashes you every now and then would he?" He knew he was a little drunk and knew that talking with her was a bad idea considering that fact.

"Lucas I only came to see if you were ok. I don't want to get into this."

"No of course you don't. You just want to pretend it isn't happening right? I bet when he's done beating you he even tells you he loves you and that that's why he hurts you. And you of course chose to believe it."

She retracted then, wounded. "I shouldn't have come over. I'll just leave you to it."

Peyton left the balcony but Lucas followed and caught her in the hallway. She had her back to him, her head bowed as she tried silently to compose herself before going back to the party.

"Look I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I've had a bit too much to drink and I've been fighting with my brother. I'm just not in the best of moods and I took it out on you. And to be honest I really didn't like that bastard before I even knew who he really was."

Peyton sniffed back her tears and gave him a little smile, "yeah he is kind of a pompous ass."

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Is that the alcohol still talking?" Peyton joked as she tried to cover for the fact that she was blushing. She still was not used to receiving compliments from men. Certainly not without them wanting something in return. And the way that this man looked at her now made her weak at the knees.

"No you really do."

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." She played with his tie closing the distance between them. "All broody eyes, dark and conflicted. Very Bruce Wayne."

-- --

Antonio watched as the detective from the day before talked with Peyton in the hallway. They talked; she flashed him her dazzling smile as she flirted with him. When he made a joke she laughed and tilted her head back. Antonio felt his jealousies rise.

He turned to Vincent who stood at his side, some girl on his arm. "I want you to find out all you can about our cop friend."

"You ever think that maybe your precious Peyton is becoming too much of a liability," Vincent challenged. "I mean take a look around Ant. You could have any girl you wanted in this room."

"Just do as I ask."

-- --

"So are you having a good time?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Not really. I hate these kind of functions. I only came to support Nathan."

"How could you possibly not enjoy the pretence of all this glitz and glamour," she drawled. "I mean the world is all expensive champagne, tuxes and sparkling diamonds."

"Probably because I know too much of what's really out there. I've seen too much. My days are full of the murderers, rapists and paedophiles. It's hard to come to a place like this after a day full of chasing the bad guys and switch off. So I just go home and bury myself in yet more of it."

She smiled sadly, "I get that, but it just sounds kind of lonely. Like you're holding yourself back when you have so much to give."

Lucas lifted up his hand to cup the side of her face. That spark danced through her centre at his touch. "I could say the same thing about you."

She lowered her eyes.

"Well cosy as this is I'm going to have to break up this intimate little moment you two have got going on."

Neither of them had noticed Antonio who was now standing behind them. Lucas quickly lowered his hand back down to his side.

"Come on Peyton we're leaving," he commanded, not a hint of politeness in his voice.

She was slightly taken aback by the sudden intrusion. She turned to him, "ok, just give me a couple of minutes."

"Now Peyton," he barked his order, his hand clamping roughly on her arm.

Lucas felt himself snap as he stepped up to defend her. "Hey, that's no way to treat a lady."

Antonio merely smirked at him," who the fuck are you to tell me how I can and can't treat my girlfriend."

"The guy who had to take her to the ER the last time that you grabbed her like that."

"I don't see how this is any of your business. And from what I've been watching for the past thirty minutes tells me that you are the one out of line."

"Luke, please," Peyton uttered. She had placed herself in between the two in an effort to stop the scene from unfolding. "Just leave it."

"Yeah Lukey boy," Antonio taunted him. "Just leave it. You have much more to lose by getting into this."

Lucas balled his fist, "it that right."

He was about to swing for him. His arm already brought back as he calculated the distance between them so he could create the maximum impact. He really wanted to knock that smarmy smile right off that face.

He felt a pair of strong arms now bracing him from behind, pulling him back. He heard Nathan's voice in his ear. "Stop bro. Calm down." Lucas thrashed, trying to break free but Nathan held firm.

Antonio Garcia sneered again. "No wonder the city is turning to ruins with this kind of "talent" running the police department." He grabbed hold of her just as harshly. "Lets go Peyton."

Peyton cast a look back at Lucas as she and Antonio exited.

-- --

The knock at her front door caused Callie Sharpe to jump up from the couch that she had been sitting on for the past hour just waiting and wringing her hands together. She rushed to open the door, just wanting to get out of the city as quickly as possible now. She couldn't face another sleepless night in New York City.

"Thank god Peyton I was going crazy."

She froze in horror at the face on the other side of her door. She didn't scream, she didn't run. Instead she backed herself into her apartment.

-- --

Peyton reached Callie's street and knew instinctively that something was not right. She saw Antonio's silver Lexis parked up ahead and brought her own car to a stop several hundred yards back.

She could only watch in horror as the body flew down from the fourth story window and crashed into the middle of the road.

He left the apartment block then and calmly cast a look up the dark street before slipping in his car and drove away into the night.

Only then did Peyton Sawyer dare leave the rental car.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Callie's body bent in such a horrid way. Blood pooling from under her mane of chestnut hair. Her eyes staring blankly up at the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 9 – No Turning Back**

The crime in this city never sleeps, Lucas thought to himself as he pulled up to the scene at just a little after 2am. The street had already been blocked off with yellow police tape and bollards. The area was surrounded by police cars, ambulances and news crews. The media had wasted no time in trying to catch the latest scope tonight. Even in the pouring rain the vultures were circulating.

Ducking under the taped barriers Lucas flashed his badge and scoured the area for his partner. Mitch Cassidy was of course already on scene, being the man who never sleeps, and was busy fending off a young reporter in a raincoat.

"Can I ask if you are treating this as a murder investigation?" she asked, speaking into her microphone and then angling it in Mitch's direction.

"No comment. And right now lady you are compromising the area. So if you would kindly step back past the line so we can do our jobs that would be great." He motioned for one of the uniform officers to escort her away. "Where the hell is the police liaison," he barked to no one in particular. "Can we get someone to pacify these reporters before we have bedlam. Thank you."

Lucas approached Mitch then and gave a small smile in way of greeting. "Hey, what have we got?"

"A young woman was thrown from a fourth storey window from her own apartment. Lucas it was Callie Sharpe."

The two watched as the EMTs zipped up the body bag before carrying it away on a stretcher and into the awaiting ambulance.

They then began the walk over to the place where Callie Sharpe had fallen. Lucas looked at the white chalked outline that had been sketched out marking where the body had been. Blood staining into the concrete, splinters of glass scattered over the surface.

"Who called this in?" Lucas asked.

"The girl's over there," he motioned to the covered entrance to the apartments. "Name's Peyton Sawyer. She was pretty shaken so I thought I'd give a while to compose herself."

"Do you mind if I question her?' Lucas ventured.

"Be my guest." Mitch had always preferred not to deal with relatives and friends and usually had Lucas do it anyway. "I'm going to go join the CSIs inside Ms Sharpe's home."

With that Lucas made his way over to where Peyton sat huddled on the steps. She still wore the dress from the party earlier. Her arms were covered in goose pimples, her knees brought up under her chin. Lucas took off his leather jacket draping it over her shoulders. He sank down next to her.

"Hey," he said softly. "You ok?"

She shook her head, turning to face him. Her face was tear stained from crying and her eyes still glistened as more threatened to spill. "No not really."

"Look," he tried to be as gentle as possible. "I know you're shaken up but I need you to answer some questions for me. Is that going to be ok?"

Peyton drew the jacket tightly around her body as if to shield herself. She took a deep breath. "I want to make a statement Lucas," she said boldly. "I know who did this."

"Ok," Lucas was slightly taken aback by this. "Lets get you back to the station." He stood up helping her to her feet and led her over to a police escort car. She climbed inside as Lucas called Mitch to let him know they finally might have a lead.

-- --

Peyton sat in the interrogation room waiting to be questioned after she had written out her statement. Her eyes stung from lack of sleep. She stared blankly at the stone wash walls. With only the dark wooden table and four chairs clustered around it the room was cold and clinical. She shivered, trying to keep herself as calm and composed as she could. Every instinct within her was telling to run now. Her conscious was battling with what was the right thing to do and what was best for her own self-preservation.

She turned her head then to the mirrored wall, knowing that they were watching her on the other side.

"How reliable do you think she is as a witness? Given her relationship to Mr Garcia I mean." Mitch had just finished reading through her signed statement in the adjoining room.

"Trust me," Lucas said as he watched her through the one-way window. "It's taken a lot to get her here. Garcia hits her. She's terrified of him. She's as a reliable witness as they come."

"Ok." Mitch took that in and looked at his partner curiously but didn't pursue his concerns further. "Well then lets go question her."

At the sound of the door cracking open Peyton looked up to see Lucas accompanied by an older, slightly stockier man with greying hair. "Miss Sawyer I'm Detective Mitch Cassidy and this is Detective Lucas Scott," the detective went through the introductions as he pulled up a chair. "We've read through your statement and just need to run over some of the details with you. The conversation will be recorded to be used as evidence."

With the two men seated across the table from her now Peyton felt her resolve weaken further still. She wiped her sweaty palms on the silky material of her dress.

"Miss Sawyer, are you ok to conduct this interview?" Mitch prompted.

"Yes," her voice was so unlike her own. Her throat was so dry and tight. She reached for the water they'd provided her with, her hands shaking as she brought the glass to her mouth.

"It's ok Peyton, just take your time." Lucas gave her a look of encouragement. She tried to focus on him and his ability to make her feel safe.

"Can you please confirm what is your relationship to Antonio Garcia?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Or his mistress is probably a better way to describe what I am to him."

"And how long were the two of you having an affair?"

"A year and a half. I didn't know he was married to start off with. He doesn't wear a ring and he never mentioned her to me. I found a picture once and I asked about her. That was when he told me. He never talked about her unless I brought her up." Peyton rambled, knowing Lucas was watching her, knowing what his own wife had done to end their marriage. She didn't want him to think of her in that same light.

"You know her name?" Mitch asked then.

"Jennifer Garcia." She watched him note that down.

"I need you to run through the events of yesterday for me. From when you went to see Miss Sharpe at her apartment to when you found her dead on the road."

"When I went back to work yesterday, Antonio told me that Callie hadn't shown up for work since Mickie had been murdered. I was worried about her so I went by her apartment later. The place had been broken into, all her furniture and things were thrown about everywhere, like someone was looking for something.

"Then I heard a noise from the bedroom and I found Callie. She was terrified. She was so scared that Antonio was looking for her. She told me that Mickie had owed Antonio money and that she thought Antonio might have killed Mickie. She wanted me to help her get out of the city. I said I'd try. So I got her some money and a car.

"After the party last night, once Antonio had left me back at my apartment I went to help her. But I saw his car already there. I heard a scream and then Callie fell from the window. And then I saw Antonio leave the building and drive away."

"Do you remember what time Antonio left your apartment?"

"At around eleven thirty. He said he had to go out of town. He told me his wife was sick. That's why he had wanted us to leave the launch party early."

"I see. You mentioned that Callie believed Antonio may have killed Mickie. Do you believe Mr Garcia is capable of murder? Or at the very least an act of extreme violence?"

She paused before answering; she opened her mouth but then closed it again. She looked down at her injured arm and nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened to your wrist, Miss Sawyer?" Mitch's eyes were focused now on her arm.

"He-he broke it." It was the first time she uttered those words of truth.

"Has he hurt you before?"

"Yes." She avoided all eye contact now, looking down. Their gazes seemed to boar into her skin. She felt so foolish and ashamed that she had let it go so far without ever reporting it or asking for help. She knew the stats of domestic abuse and the growing numbers of fatalities reported each and every year. She'd looked up all the information, arming herself with the facts to make sense of everything but still she had never once tried to get away.

"Ok," Mitch uttered gently. "Do you want a couple of minutes before continuing?"

"No it's ok. I just want to get this over with."

Mitch gave her a sympathetic smile. "What about Mickie Evans? Did you know him personally?"

"Not really. I'd seen him a couple of times when he came by the club to pick up Callie. And I know he worked for Antonio. But I didn't know him, sorry."

"Can you think of any reason that Mr Garcia would want to kill Mickie? Did he ever mention that Mickie owned him money? Or that he'd fired Mickie for dealing drugs?"

Peyton licked her dry lips, "yeah, Mickie did deal drugs. But Antonio didn't fire him. Antonio uses all his clubs to deal in. He always said it was easier to manage that way. No one could double cross him as he sees what they are doing, I don't know any more than that but I know Mickie did deal and I know that Callie wanted him to quit."

"Would you excuse me for one moment," Mitch rose from his chair and left the room.

Lucas took the opportunity to meet Peyton's eyes. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You should have come to me. I would have helped you. I would have taken Callie some place safe."

"I know you would have. But Callie wouldn't have ever trusted you. I-I just," she stammered. "She was a friend and she was scared. I was trying to do what I could. And I know I messed up."

"Hey. This isn't your fault," he smiled gently trying to reassure her. "I'm proud of you for doing this Peyton. You're doing what's right and I know it must be so hard. But with your testimony hopefully we can get Antonio behind bars."

"Yeah, I just hope it does help. Do you trust him?"

"Who Mitch? Yeah he's my partner."

"He's also a cop," she scoffed.

"So am I."

"Yeah but you're a nice one. Most of them in this city are a bad as they come."

Lucas frowned at that. He knew from the start that she did not like or trust the police. But the way she reacted at times disturbed him. But before he could ask her anything further Mitch entered back into the room and sat down.

"Sorry about that. Ok well I think we're about done here. We can get you some details on women's shelters if you like. But given the circumstances of the crime you witnessed and your relationship with Mr Garcia I am going to recommend that you be taken to a safe house. You'd be moved to a secure location with 24 hour a day police protection. We can also press charges against Garcia on the grounds of domestic abuse if you wish."

"No. Thank you but I'd rather not. I'll testify to what I saw last night. I owe that much to Callie. But as for the rest, I just want it over with. I just want to get out of the city and forget you know."

"Ok. But a safe house is still the best option. I strongly urge you to consider it carefully."

"No," she protested. "I just want to get out of this city all together."

"It's up to you Miss Sawyer. I can only make the suggestion but the choice is ultimately yours. Take my card. If you think of anything further or if you change your mind about the safe house give me a call. Thank you for your time. You're free to go." Mitch rose up again and exited the room.

-- --

Lucas walked Peyton out of the police station after they had done questioning her. The early morning sun shone down on them, it's rays so low and bright that Lucas had to raise his hand to shield his eyes.

"So do you know where you are going to go now?" He couldn't let her just leave the city and walk out of his life not knowing that she was at least going somewhere that she knew and that she would be safe.

"I have a friend in Savannah who'll put me up for a while. So I can figure out what I'm going to do next."

"And you're sure you don't want to think about the whole safe house option?"

Peyton shook her head, her mind made up. "I don't really trust the police. And I don't trust that Antonio won't trace me. I mean I'd just rather go somewhere I know."

"You do know your location would be under secured knowledge. He wouldn't be able to find out that information."

Peyton bit her lower lip, "Luke, Antonio's a powerful man. He knows a lot of people in this city. A lot of people in high places. Believe me when I say he has his sources. He has eyes everywhere. He'd find out where I was."

"Ok," Lucas decided to let the subject rest. He knew he wouldn't get through to her, as she believed the police department to be somewhat corrupt. "Well can I at least have some contact details for you. A phone number or an address? So once we get Antonio behind bars I can let you know."

She considered this for a few moments before answering. "The only clue you get is Jake Jagielski. You are after all a detective. If you want to know more you're going to have to do some digging."

"Ok." That was something he guessed. "You take care of yourself. And thank you again for coming forward with this. I know it wasn't easy for you. But it'll really help us with our investigations."

"Just promise me on thing Lucas. Promise me that you'll be careful when you investigate Antonio. He's a bad guy and he won't go down without a fight."

"He doesn't scare me."

"Well he scares the hell out of me. And I know him. Just watch your back." Her expression was earnest. "Please promise me."

Lucas smiled then touched by her concern. "I promise. You be safe ok. And if you ever need anything you have my number."

"Thank you." She stood up on her toes as she lent to press a kiss on his rough stubbly cheek. "Thank you for saving me Lucas Scott."

"Come here," he said taking her into his arms to hold her one final time. He knew that in truth she had saved herself and that he had only pointed her in the right direction.

They stood for a few moments to long just enjoying their warm embrace, both secretly basking in the possibilities of what might have been if they had met in different circumstances.

She was the one to finally break from the hold. "I guess I better give you back your jacket," she unzipped the garment and slipped it down off her arms.

He stopped her replacing it back over her shoulders. "Keep it. It looks good on you."

"Ok. Well I guess this is good bye then."

"Yeah. I guess so." His throat constricted making it hard for him to speak. But then he didn't really know what else to say.

She started to walk away from him, crossing the police parking lots. After a few steps however she stopped and turned back to him. "Hey Luke," she called over to him. "If things were different do you think maybe we would have stood a chance together?"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. I'll be seeing you."

Peyton smiled her beautiful smile at him before she turned once more and continued to walk away. She hailed a cab, giving him a small wave before she disappeared from his view.

Take care of her, Lucas silently prayed to whoever might be listening, to whoever Jake Jagielski was and might be to her. Then he went back into the building to begin the case to bring down Antonio Garcia.

**Author's Note - Hey there guys, just wanted to say thanks again for all your great responses for my last few chapters. I think because this is my first story and very close to my heart I'm kind of nervous of whether it's good or not. **

**Your reviews are always so encouraging and they make me want to keep challenging myself to make this story the best it can be. So thank you to you all for your continuing support and interest. I hope you liked the latest update. They'll be more to come soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews, you're all so amazing. Having such amazing feedback makes me want to continue on so fast and I can't write as fast as my head's going sometimes.

No one told me that this was going to be so addictive. I'm constantly running ideas and scenarios in my head now. I've wanted to write for so long and I'm loving it.

Anyway, thank you so so much for all your support and interest. And here we go.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 10 – The Moment I Said It**

Lucas walked back into the office to be greeted instantly by a woman in a smart suit and clacking shoes. She offered something in the way of a smile as she enquired, "Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah that's me."

She stretched out her hand that held the tell tale brown envelope. "Consider yourself served." He took it from her feeling a little like he had just been slapped in the face.

He knew his marriage was beyond being salvageable. He knew that even if Brooke did want to give their relationship another shot he wouldn't have considered it a wise move. But it stung that a woman who had vowed to love him forever was behaving in the way she was.

Lucas sighed. Since the early hours of the morning he had lost an innocent woman, Peyton and his wife. It didn't fair to be a good day.

"Why the long face?" Mitch asked as Lucas returned to the desk.

Lucas brandished the papers. "I just got served."

"You want to talk about it? I'm an expert on the failed marriage scenario." The attempt of a joke fell upon deaf ears. Both knew the situation was no laughing matter. But even so the reality was worse.

"Not really. But can I ask you something? Is it even possible to do this job and have someone you love and who loves you back?"

"I'm the wrong person to answer that kiddo."

Lucas smiled sadly. It was always a choice of either or. He knew that. It had been that way all his life. A perfect, balanced life seemed so intangible. Being good at his job, saving the innocents and finding happiness were not a combination that Lucas believed would ever truly be. His experience had taught him that they couldn't exist.

"So are you ready to do some work now?" Mitch asked then. That was their only answer to the troubles they both endured.

"Yes sir." Lucas put on his brave face.

Mitch smiled, "well how about we go for a well earned early bird's breakfast special." The man proclaimed he always thought best on a full stomach.

So they made their way over to the diner they frequented and was conveniently just across the street.

Once they had ordered their breakfasts of choice they began to wade through the case notes so far with the new information they had just acquired.

"I think we should do a background check on our Mr Garcia," Lucas said. "Then we can bring in Garcia and his wife to find out if he was with her last night."

"Already done my friend. I have Tina digging into our man's past as we speak. Should be done by the time I've eaten this lovely stack of pancakes knowing how quickly Tina works."

"You know you should really watch the cholesterol old man." Lucas only half joked.

"Don't get cheeky boy." Through a mouthful of pancakes he then asked. "So you want to tell me what's gone on between you and Miss Sawyer?"

"Nothing. Why do' you ask?"

"Oh come on I'm a detective Lucas. I dissect every single detail and action. It's what we do. The way you looked at her. The fact that you volunteered to question her. The fact you called her by her first name during the interview. The fact that you knew before she'd even said anything that Garcia was hitting her." Lucas looked uncomfortable. "I'm just concerned Lucas. You're still just finding your way in your career and you're doing so well."

"I cared about her, that's all Mitch. She's leaving town as we speak. I'll probably never even see her again. That's it."

That seemed to satisfy Mitch as he went back to the subject of the unsolved cases. "Well I'm going to speak to the chief later today, see if I can't persuade him to let me borrow some uniforms to go undercover in Garcia's clubs and watch for drug activity."

Lucas turned his attention to the final CSI report written by its chief Pete Reynolds. The bullet that had killed Mickie Evans had been traced back to a standardised glock pistol just like the one that Lucas had himself. Just like everyone on the force was issued with. He eyed Mitch quizzically. "Hey you see Pete's report."

Mitch glanced over it. After being called out in the middle of the night to Callie he had completely forgotten Pete's late night gift.

"You think we're looking for a cop?" Lucas was the first to utter that chain of thought.

"I don't know," his partner's face clouded. "The skin samples found under Mickie's finger nails couldn't be traced. If our suspect isn't on the police database I guess anything's possible."

"You know, um Peyton was pretty adamant that the system was corrupt."

"When did she say that?"

"When you left the interrogation room. She refused to go to a safe house because she was scared her location would be leaked."

Mitch rubbed the back of his neck, his voice was now low. "If that's true then we're in hot water with this. I need to talk to the chief."

Once back at the station Lucas worked over Tina their resident computer whizz. "Hey, you got anything good on Mr Garcia."

"Sorry Lucas. There's not too much on him I'm afraid. He married a rich woman, and once he came into money he opened a whole bunch of businesses. But criminally, aside from a punch up in a bar with a police officer there really isn't much to go on. He's been brought in a couple of times in connection with missing persons, people that worked for him. But nothing more than that."

"That's it. Not even one drugs raid?" Lucas was having a hard time believing a man who walked around stained with his vast array of criminal activity hadn't at least attracted some police interest.

Tina smiled, "sorry Lucas. I wish I could be of more help. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah actually. The cop, can you find out his name."

"Already did. Donnie Richards. He was a rookie. He was stationed here from 2003. He left three years ago."

"Where's he stationed now?"

Tina shook her head in answer, "no Lucas he left the force altogether."

**-- --**

Peyton paid the cab driver and rushed into her apartment. She marched straight to the bedroom and hauled her suitcase from its place under the bed. She threw her clothes into the case not bothering to fold them. She needed to get away and couldn't worry about neatness now. Her heart thundered in her chest. She knew Antonio was out of town and yet at every sudden noise or even the sound of her own breathing she was just a split second from jumping out of her skin.

She tossed hangers on the floor and dumped shoes on top of dresses and jeans. Then she moved to her drawers emptying out her underwear into one pile, which she then flattened into the case. She then began a frantic search for her I-Pod. Peyton Sawyer could live with a wrinkled shirt but not without music. She found it in the bathroom; she liked to listen to it whilst soaking in the bath. She uttered a sigh of relief and then grabbed some toiletries and packed them too.

After throwing in her passport Peyton zipped up, anything else she could replace. As she lifted the case she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. In her haste she had forgotten it's delicate state. She cradled it for a few seconds waiting for the hurt to subside. Then she pulled the case over to the door.

She then picked up the phone and dialled Jake's number. He answered on the first ring almost as though he knew to expect her call.

"Hey Peyt, everything ok?" Her oldest friend sounded concerned even before she uttered a single word.

"I need to ask you a favour. Can I come stay for a while?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Just let me organise a sitter for Jenny and I'll come get you."

Peyton bit her lip, she couldn't wait that long. "No, it's fine. I'll drive to you."

"Peyt, you can't drive all that way with a broken wrist. Just wait for me, book yourself into a motel." He known her far too long and knew that she was afraid. "I'll get to you as soon as I can."

"Ok, thanks Jake. Hurry ok." She hung up, grabbed her case and left the apartment.

-- --

Lucas looked over at Jennifer Garcia as she sat across from him waiting to be interviewed. The elusive wife of Antonio was dressed in a tailored black pantsuit and crisp white shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight knot, not a hair out of place. She sat rigidly, her expression stern. She was a high-powered businesswoman; she worked for a leading branch of real estate agents.

She was not what Lucas had expected. In truth Lucas was not sure what he expected. Someone frail and vulnerable. Maybe a trophy wife. But certainly not this bolshie, abrupt woman who sat there watching him with a look of irritation that he dared to waste her time.

"Sorry for the delay Mrs Garcia," Mitch said entering the room.

Jennifer Garcia shot daggers in his direction. "Well make it brief. I've already had to reschedule my 11 o'clock appointment. I don't want to do the same with my luncheon."

Mitch was not the most tactful man at the best of times when dealing with difficult witnesses. He shot her a glare, "fine, then can you please tell me where your husband was between the hours of 11 and 2 last night."

"With me. He came home from his little party and his whore at 11:45. I was unwell."

"You knew he was having an affair?" Lucas blurted before he had time to think.

She pursed her lips together as she turned her gaze to him. "So the boy does speak. Yes I know Antonio has affairs. I certainly don't have time to deal with his crap. We have an open marriage. He sees whomever he wants."

"I see," Mitch muttered. "And what was wrong with you last night if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a diabetic. My blood sugar levels got to low for me to administer my insulin. So I called Antonio back."

Mitch notched this down on his pad.

"Is there anything else," she asked impatiently. "Or can I go about my busy day now."

Lucas's partner gave the woman a forced smile. "We're done." Once she was out of the room he added, "no wonder the man looks outside the nest."

-- --

Peyton booked herself into a motel just outside of New York City. She paid the leering man behind the counter and then made her way inside. She text Jake to let him know where she was and then decided to get some sleep as she had a good number of hours to kill.

She changed out of the gown she'd been wearing since yesterday and then walked to the bathroom. After wrapping her arm in protective plastic casing so she wouldn't ruin the bandaging she stood under the shower for a good ten minutes just wanting to rinse away all the memories and pain of the past 24 hours. Closing her eyes she could still she Callie's face staring up at her when she had found her dead. Peyton bit back tears as she leant her head against the tiled wall.

Once she had cried out her tears for the death of her friend Peyton climbed out of the shower. She wrapped her bathrobe around herself. She lay down tired and weary not caring if she went to sleep with wet hair. She curled herself up tightly into a ball; she was out of it as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_She dreamt of him again. They were on the beach this time. It was early morning, the sun rising from beneath the ocean. She had been standing at the shores, watching the waves crashing against the rocks. The wind playing with her curls. His arms circled around her waist letting her know that he was there and she had turned to him. His gorgeous blue eyes gazing at her. His embrace so warm and safe. His lips against hers. She smiled at him; she never wanted him to leave like everyone else always had._

He stroked her jaw line, his touch becoming rough; the skin on his hand was hard.

Peyton's eyes snapped open; she was already sitting before she fully came to.

"Whoa," his voice rang out. "Peyt it's me."

She looked up to see it was Jake standing over her. Jake with his croaked smile and kind brown eyes. Relief washed over her then as she reached up to hug him burying her face in his shirt, the familiar smell of his cologne comforting her.

"Hey, what's got you so spooked?"

"Things have just gone from bad to worse. I thought it would take you longer to get here. I thought when I woke up it was….. I guess I was just surprised."

"Except I spoke to you yesterday morning Peyt. It took me all night to get here."

"Oh, I guess the pain killers the doctor gave me are still having a good effect." She couldn't believe she'd lost over a full 24 hours.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll get out of here ok. There's coffee and breakfast back in the car. And judging by the fact that you look even thinner than you did two weeks ago I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while."

"Ok," Peyton got up to grab some clothes for her suitcase.

"It was just prescription drugs right? You're not using? Or drinking are you?"

That stung a little. She knew he had to ask because of his obligations to his daughter. That coupled with the fact that right now she must look like an absolute wreck right now made it a question that he had to ask. It was a bad time of year, she had to deal and fight the temptations more than usual.

"No," Was all she offered in way of an answer. She moved into the bathroom to change.

"Ok lets hit the road." Jake grabbed the case and within a few minutes of her checking out of the motel they were away.

She had to admit she felt better now that they were on the road. She looked out the window at the busy morning rush hour traffic. She zipped her coffee and took a pastry to keep Jake happy.

"So how's Jenny doing?"

"She's good. She's looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too." Peyton loved Jake's little girl like her own. Jake had had Jenny way too young and Peyton remembered back to the days when they were both struggling through mid terms and the troubles of being a teenager and Jake was also having to deal with the prospect of raising a new baby whose mother had abandoned them. Peyton had loved to hang out with them, not just because Jake was her childhood best friend but also because seeing father and daughter together was the closest thing to a reminder of what it was like to belong to a loving family she had.

"Do you have a picture?" she asked. Jenny would be five now. Peyton was eager to know what she looked like now.

"Sure. My wallet's in the glove compartment."

She reached over; the black SUV distracted her however. It came speeding round the corner and straight for them. "Jake, look out!" she screamed.

The vehicle hit them on the passenger side; its size and speed sent their smaller car into a spin. Jake lost control of the wheel. The car bumped into a street light before coming to an abrupt stop.

Dazed Jake watched the SUV drive off. Onlookers and cars stopped at the scene.

Groaning at the pain localised in his neck Jake turned his attention to Peyton. Her head was turned to face him. The side of her head was bleeding; her hair flattened and soaked red with her blood. Her eyes closed.

"Oh my god," Jake struggled out of the car and around to her side. "Someone call 911."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note – Hey there and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews and feedback. You guys are so great especially as I keep throwing in more twists and intrigue. It's a testament to how wonderful you all are to stick with me.

Well here's the latest update, let me know what you think. Kate.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 11- The Unforgiven**

The EMTs arrived at the crash site quickly. Jake watched as they worked on getting Peyton out of the wrecked car and swiftly strapped her to a stretcher and moved her to the ambulance. He followed behind being guided by a young female EMT who had made him wear a neck brace as a precaution after he had complained about the pain in his neck that occasionally shot stabs of hurt down his left arm.

Peyton remained unconscious during the ride to the hospital. The woman was working on her now.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jake asked.

"Her vitals are stable. We'll know more when we get to the hospital." She turned to look at him. "What's your name?"

"Jake."

"I'm Ellie. It's going to be ok Jake," she promised seeing the shadows of doubt that crossed his face. "She's in good hands."

-- --

Mitch and Lucas had just arrived back from their visit to Stacey the city coroner regarding Callie Sharpe's autopsy report. Stacey confirmed that it was the fall that had killed her. Massive head trauma had meant that she died instantly. There had been no signs of a struggle, no marks on Callie's body. She hadn't tried to fight her attacker.

High levels of alcohol and traces of cocaine in Callie's blood had led Stacey to speculate that maybe the woman had simply fallen from the window. Lucas's heart had sunk at that suggestion. If Antonio's alibi held up in court it could be difficult for any attorney to prove his involvement. Especially as the CSIs own report on the scene had turned out no traces of Garcia ever being there.

"The man's good," Mitch uttered. "It's going to be pretty damn hard to pin this guy to anything."

"We still have Peyton's statement."

"Yeah. Only thing is we only have the word of his mistress. That's not going to hold on its own Lucas and you know it. Garcia has his wife as an alibi. Any jury's going to take Miss Sawyer's statement as the word of a rejected lover and not as a reliable witness."

"Then we'll find another way to get dirt on the bastard." Lucas sure as hell wasn't going to give up on this. He wasn't going to let Antonio Garcia roam New York City making a mockery of the legal system.

Lucas sank down on his chair as Tina hurried over. "You two should know that there's been an RTA involving Peyton Sawyer." Lucas jumped up again as Tina continued with where she'd been admitted too. He was out the door then.

He made it to the city's Memorial Hospital in record time and went straight to the Administration's desk only to be told the doctors were in with her at the moment and to take a seat in the waiting area until there was any news. Lucas rubbed his neck frustration and went to sit down.

That was when he spotted the dark haired man with Lucas's leather jacket resting on his knee.

"Excuse me. I'm Detective Lucas Scott. Are you with Peyton Sawyer?"

"Jake Jagielski," the young man stood and held out his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You ok," Lucas took in the cuts and scraps on Jake's face. "You were in the car with her weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. I'm fine though. I got off easy. Minor injuries only. They won't tell me anything about Peyton. They just told me to sit here and wait for any news."

Jake sat down, putting his head in his hands. "The car came out of nowhere and crashed straight into us. It was deliberate. I'm sure of it. The driver struck straight on Peyton's side and drove off immediately. And I knew she's in trouble. I just never knew it was so bad."

"You remember the car's make or registration."

"Yeah. I told some of your guys when they questioned me after the doctors were done with me. They're looking into it."

"You want some coffee," Lucas suggested. Jake nodded gratefully.

"So how do you know Peyton?" Lucas asked handing Jake a steaming cup of the hospital's finest. He was eager to finally gain more insight into the woman that still managed to remain an enigma to him.

"We grew up together. She was the girl next door. Our families were really tight. Larry and Anna Sawyer were amazing people. So loved in our town. Anna had Peyton's fire that's for sure. My parents used to joke that Larry didn't know what to do with her and that when Peyton grew up he'd really be in for it. Sawyer women were one of a kind, that's what my dad used to say.

"The Sawyers were kind of like another aunt and uncle and Peyton was like the sister I never had. Peyton was so different back then. So alive and happy. Her parents' deaths destroyed her. It destroyed the whole town."

Jake continued to recount the story. "She went to a foster home after that. We still went to school together but she was so different. She shut everyone out, even me for a while. She'd skip school all the time; it was a wonder that she graduated. As soon as she could leave she did. Then she came here.

"We lost touch for a while. She got in contact with me again about a year ago. Every time I saw her she had bruises or some sort of an injury. I used to ask about it but she'd never tell me what was going on with her. I knew someone was hurting her. So when she called me to say she wanted to come home I came running."

"You were a good friend to come get her." Lucas smiled at him.

Jake returned the smile. "You know she wrote about you in her emails. How she met you on her birthday. That she trusted you. I really thought she was going to be ok."

"She will be." Lucas tried to be reassuring. That was the person he was and had to be, the strength in adversity.

At that moment the doctor who was dealing with Peyton came over to them.

"How is she?" Jake said standing up.

"She has a concussion, a couple of cracked ribs. We stitched up the laceration to the right temple. Other than that she got some cuts and bruises. She'll be here a couple of days but she'll be fine."

"Can we see her?" Jake asked then.

"Sure, she's a little weak and groggy and her husband's in with her now so maybe give it a while."

Lucas looked at the doctor then, he felt a stab of dread. "Where's her room?" As the doctor pointed Lucas rushed over.

Lucas burst into the room causing Antonio to look over. Peyton was sleeping and Lucas was kind of relieved. He didn't want to do this in front of her. "Mr Garcia if you would kindly step outside please." Lucas dropped all his pleasantries as he flashed his badge.

The smirk crossed Antonio's face once again. He stood up from Peyton's bedside and walked outside of the room. "And how can I help you this time officer?"

"You can come down to the station with me. We've been trying to contact you with regards to the murder of Ms Callie Sharpe. I need you to answer some questions for me."

"I thought my wife had already cleared this up. I was with her and she's already told you people that."

"Except we have a witness statement that contradicts that. And our witness has just been run off the road."

"Wrong boy. You _had_ a witness. Your superior's on his way over right now. Peyton's retracting her statement. She made a mistake."

"You son of a bitch. You orchestrated this whole thing."

Antonio moved closer to him now, the dark figure leaned over and merely whispered in his ear, "prove it."

Acting on impulse without a thought for the consequences Lucas's fist connected with Antonio's nose. Bone met flesh at the sound of cracking. Lucas felt immense satisfaction at the sight of Antonio's bloodied face, that smile finally erased.

The man now brought his hand up to his swollen face, "oh now that wasn't the cleverest move was it boy."

Lucas turned at the footsteps marking the presence of the doctor, Jake and Mitch Cassidy.

Mitch wore a look of displeasure as he took Lucas into an available room. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Mitch's voice was low and scornful. "You can't go around behaving like this Lucas. I expected more from you."

"Mitch you know that the only reason that Peyton would retract her statement is if Antonio made her. He ran her off the road this morning. He had to. And that's the only reason she'd be doing this." Lucas felt powerless as he tried to reason with his partner. There was no proof, Lucas was acting purely on gut instinct and he'd been doing the job far too long to know that whilst following instinct was all well and good you had to be able to back it up with the facts.

"Lucas I asked you if there was anything going on between you and this girl. And you are not acting like an objective man right now."

"You heard her in that room Mitch," Lucas knew he was raising his voice and to be honest he didn't care. "She knew what she saw. She was terrified to admit what he's done to her. She was leaving town to get away from him. That was fact! The rest is his manipulation."

His partner rubbing his forehead, "Lucas the facts are that nothing places Antonio Garcia at the scene of the crime. There was no physical evidence in Callie's apartment. The man has an alibi. The only thing working against him was the word of his mistress. And now she's taking it back. My hands are tied.

"And your actions just now frankly have only made things worse. He could press charges against you."

"I know," Lucas cried plaintively now.

"Go home Lucas. Go home; take a couple of days off to clear your head. I'll see what I can do about trying to pacify Garcia. And keep this off the chief's radar best I can. Hopefully if you are lucky Garcia won't press charges."

Lucas agreed. He was grateful to Mitch for that at least.

"But," Mitch warned, "I'll only do this once. Do you understand me? Don't you ever put me in this position again."

-- --

Lucas still felt the anger inside him once he had left the hospital and walked the streets for over an hour in effort to shake the feeling. He felt it burning and tensing in his muscles. He needed to release some of this rage. It was very rare for him to get to this state. It was unfamiliar and it scared him that he even had it in him to become this consumed. He went to the gym that Nathan was a member of as he still had a curtsey pass. His brother always tried to get Lucas involved in the sports and fitness that in High School he had loved and been so dedicated to.

Once inside Lucas purchased some suitable sweats and went straight for an available punch bag. He strapped on some gloves and started with a few low sharp shots. As he visualised Antonio's smirk and snigger he began to bounce on the balls of his feet. He brought his fists up high, dodging the bag as he let out a power swing. Then another and another.

"Anyone I know," Nathan's voice brought him back reality.

Lucas stopped, sweat dripped from his forehead. His breathing was now sharp and ragged. "Yeah actually you do."

Nathan frowned, "if this is about the other night and Dan then I'm sorry ok."

"Its not." Lucas let out another punch. Nathan held the bag steady. They had done this together whilst growing up. They had had some of the best brotherly talks over their workouts.

"Really. Because I don't know many people other than Dan Scott that can get you this worked up." Nathan searched his brain, and then the answer came to him. "Is it Brooke? Haley said Brooke was sending over the divorce papers."

"No but thank you for reminding me of that fact." Lucas swung again causing his brother to wince.

"Well we could play twenty questions if you want or you could tell me before you kill me."

"I punched someone and got suspended." Lucas was done with the questions anyway. "This guy hits his girlfriend and I'm the one who gets a rap over the knuckles. And that's not even the worst part. No the worst part is I think she's going to go back to him. Even though he's just managed to put her in the hospital again"

"Luke would you stop with the good damn punching." Nathan stopped Lucas's busy fists. "This is about Peyton right?"

"I just don't understand why she would go back to him after this."

Nathan's baby blue eyes met Lucas's own. "Maybe she's just to scared to leave. Maybe she's like mom."

-- --

_He was five years old again. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because of the shouting and yelling and the crying and the screaming. He climbed out of his top bunk, grabbing hold of Mr Waffles his old floppy eared greying stuffed rabbit with only one eye._

_He glanced at his teary-eyed baby brother. "Ssh Nate. Just stay here." He then made his way out of their bedroom._

_The house was quiet now. He crept along the hallway, he knew all the spots on the floor that would creak now and he avoided them. He had done this so many times. He moved slowly down the stairs, still so careful and so quiet._

_Once he'd made it downstairs and he walked to the kitchen. That was where he always found her. Bent and broken on the hard stone floor._

Lucas's eyes snapped open. He'd gone back to his apartment after talking with Nathan. He must have fallen asleep. He sat up quickly wanting so desperately to wipe away those memories. He picked up the phone; he needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" her voice sounded distant and sleepy.

"Hey ma, it's me. I'm sorry to call so late. Did I wake you?"

"No sweetie you didn't. I don't really sleep. It's so good to hear your voice."

Lucas smiled, closing his eyes. Her voice was always so comforting to him. "Yeah, yours too" he agreed. "How have you been? How are Lily and Keith?"

"Good. We're all good. Lily's doing well at school and has a nice circle of friends. Keith's starting up a new business, he's finally opening his garage. He's working all hours but it's going so well. And he's so happy. And I've got a new carer. Her name's Tasha. She's lovely and quite a character. You'd like her. Lily loves her."

"That's great ma. I'm glad you're happy."

"What about you. Nathan told me Brooke had sent through your divorce papers."

"Yeah, she did."

"I'm sorry honey."

"It wasn't meant to be." Lucas shrugged off the concern. "Hey ma, can I ask you something? Why didn't you ever speak out about dad?"

Karen paused at the other end. They rarely spoke about Dan anymore. "I didn't think anyone would believe me. And I was afraid of what would happen to you and your brother if I did. Why do you ask?"

"I'm working this case. There's this girl and I kept thinking about you."

"Did you help her? This girl?"

"I tried. She went back to him today. I don't even know if she wants my help anymore."

"Trust me Lucas. She needs someone to care. I know if it weren't for you I would have given up a long time ago. Don't give up honey. You don't want her to end up the way I did." Lucas bit back the tears at the statement and the image that it conjured. "She needs to speak out before it's too late and you need to keep trying to make her do so."

"Thanks ma. I better get going. Let you get some rest."

"Do you think you'll be able to come home for Thanksgiving?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah ma. I'll do my best. I love you."

She hung up after her, "I love you too Lucas."

-- --

Lucas went to the hospital again. It was late and visiting hours were long over. He snuck past the two nurses on night duty that were more interested in idle gossiping than monitoring the wards. He hoped that Antonio was not still watching over her like a hawk. The last thing he needed was to have another confrontation with the man whilst on suspension.

He slipped into the corner room, relieved to find only her there.

She lay on her side, her back to the door. He crossed over to her sleeping form. His eyes took in the stitches she had at her right temple, the bruising over that surrounding area of her face. Her throat and shoulder also streaked black and blue from where the seat belt had been. He didn't think Peyton Sawyer's body could take much more.

Lucas pulled her bracelet from his pocket that he had found it the pocket of his leather jacket. He knew she was always losing it so he had taken it to a jeweller whilst he had had his free afternoon. With it newly fixed clasp he placed it into her hand.

"They wouldn't have wanted this for you," he whispered to her. After placing a light kiss to her head he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 12 – Fall Of Grace**

Peyton lay on the couch, drifting in and out of a restless sleep. "They wouldn't have wanted this for you." At those words her eyes snapped open. She ran her fingers over the newly attached clasp of her bracelet. It had always been her last reminiscence of hope. A talisman of sorts. Even more so now as real hopelessness set in to her life.

It was early morning; the sun had barely begun to rise. Her lounge was still dark, the new light cast vague shadows about the room. It was a week since her accident and two days since she had been released from the hospital. She sank back into the cushions, letting her pinkie trace the engravings.

She had retracted her statement with regards to Callie's death. Antonio had bargained with her that he wouldn't press charges against Lucas whose attack back at the hospital had left Antonio with a broken nose. That he would let Jake return to Savannah unharmed even though he knew Jake had come to take her away from him and Antonio didn't like anyone to try to come between them. She couldn't risk ruining Lucas's career and even more so she couldn't jeopardise Jake and Jenny.

It had seemed to make so much more sense back then for her to give in. She'd been so numbed by painkillers and dizzied from her concussion. She'd been petrified, as she had opened her eyes to see him standing over her. She had believed herself to be as good as dead at that moment. "I'll kill you before I will ever let you leave me," were always his haunting words of control. So when instead he had negotiated his terms she had done as he asked. She was protecting people who had been dragged into her mess after all.

"Good morning," Antonio said coming out from her bedroom where he had spent the night. He had taken to keeping a fairly close watch on her since her hospital release. "You should have come to bed last night instead of sleeping on that couch."

She narrowed her eyes. She had no desire to share a bed with him. She hadn't allowed him to even touch her. "The couch is fine."

"Suit yourself. You want to be uncomfortable that's up to you. I'm going to make some coffee." He crossed to the kitchen. She pulled herself up gingerly, her rips still hurt when she moved, and then followed him.

"You know that it's Callie's funeral today," she ventured. "I want to go."

He turned to her as he filled the filter with coffee. "Ok. We can go together."

"You must be joking. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go. Besides lightening would probably strike you down if you even tried to set foot in a church."

"Well then I guess you're not going. We both know you can't be trusted."

"I can't be trusted," she spat. "You murder Callie. You have me run down. I'm lying for you and I'm the one who can't be trusted." She stood defiant, her arms folded. "I'm going Antonio. You owe me that."

He moved towards her, his jaw set hard. She expected him to strike her, but she wouldn't back down. This was too important to her

"You know you really are an intolerable woman. I've done everything for you. You remember what you were before me? In the gutter, a hopeless addict. I took you away from Donnie and the mess you managed to get yourself in. Who paid for your rehab? Who enabled you to get yourself clean off drugs? I gave you a whole new life."

"Yeah? Well you know what, Donnie may have been a bad guy but at least he wasn't a murderer."

Antonio slammed his fist down hard against the counter. His voice was low and dangerous. "Don't push me Peyton. Or I'll put you back in that hospital."

She backed away, putting the counter between the two of them. "I'm going Antonio. You don't trust me fine. I'll go with Vincent." She despised Vincent but right now he was a better option than Antonio.

He considered this option. "Fine. Go get ready. Vincent was supposed to be doing a job for me so I guess I'll do that and he can take you." Once she had left the room he hurled a vase against the wall.

-- --

Lucas arrived back to work that morning after his brief suspension. Mitch hadn't made it official with the chief of police telling Lucas he could think of it more as a cooling off period than anything else. Lucas had that to be thankful for at least. And because Antonio Garcia had decided not to press charges nothing from the events last week would go on his permanent record.

"Morning," Mitch murmured as he saw Lucas. His eyes were lined dark from lack of sleep. He had been working doubly hard in Lucas's absence. "We're going on a little road trip. Grab some coffees and meet me in the car."

"So where are we going?" Lucas asked handing Mitch his latte with an extra shot of espresso and then taking the seat behind the wheel.

"It's Callie Sharpe's funeral today. I'd promised her mother that I would go. She's a widow, no children except for Callie."

"I didn't think you liked to get involved old man." He was taken by surprise as Mitch always been a point of not getting attached.

"I don't. An I'm going to tell you why," Mitch turned to face Lucas meeting his eyes. "When I was a rookie way back when I was investigating in a murder case of little boy, he was only seven years old. The case never got solved. There was no evidence and it just got forgotten about. His mother was only kid herself. She had no one to turn to. She had lost everything when she lost her son. So I promised her that I wouldn't ever stop searching for her son's killer."

Mitch swallowed before continuing, "I would call her every year. On her son's birthday and on the anniversary of his death. Just to let his mom know that I cared, that at least one cop in this city would never forget.

"I did it for years. In the end I just used to call to see how she was doing. She never married, never had any more children. Five years ago, she never answered on the son's birthday. I thought maybe she had just forgotten I would call. Or that she was busy. So I called again on the anniversary and nothing.

"Then a few weeks later I found out she'd committed suicide. She just couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't cope with the pain and the loneliness. And it broke me Lucas. I started drinking. I started to bury myself in my work in a quest much like yours. And you know what? It destroyed my marriage. My wife took my daughter away to Florida because of my drinking."

Lucas cast a glance at Mitch; the man's eyes were glistened with tears. There wasn't a time Lucas could remember when Mitch had been reduced to this emotional state.

"So that's why I don't get attached. Because no matter how much you might want to protect people you can't always protect them from this world. Or from themselves."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're a good cop Luke. Because I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I've made. You have the potential to do so well. But you've got to stop caring so much."

"That's where you're wrong Mitch. Because if you stop caring about the innocent that's when you become a bad cop."

-- --

Peyton arrived at the church early. She left Vincent sitting in the car. She walked through the doors, her heels echoing on the stone floor. She hugged herself for comfort as she stared at the figure of Jesus nailed to the cross. The supreme sacrifice for the benefit and salvation of mankind.

Being the first to arrive she took the opportunity and walked to the confessional booth. With a baited breath she sank onto the wooded chair. The priest on the other side opened the divide between them. "What troubles you my child?"

"Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been," she stopped for a brief moment. "Well it's been a long time since my confession actually. I haven't been in a church since my parents died. That was ten years ago. Truth is I stopped believing in God when they died. I figured if he could let them be taken away from me then he wasn't worthy of my belief." She sniffed back her tears that threatened to spill. "But right now I need something to believe in.

"I haven't been doing well for a long time. I've become so lost and I'm so confused. I want to make my parents proud, to be everything they would want me to be. But I fall short. Every day.

"I'm here today to pay my respects. I'm here today to comfort a mother who doesn't even know the truth about what happened to her daughter. She thinks I'm a friend but I can't be.

"I know I need to do what is right. But I'm scared. So I'm here. I don't want forgiveness Father. I don't deserve it. I just want the courage to do what is right. To be a better person. To be the person that my parents raised."

"God is with you child. And he forgives you."

She dried her eyes as she left the booth, gathering herself together again to face Callie's friends and family.

-- --

The funeral itself was a small affair. Only Callie's mother and a few childhood friends had bothered to attend. Mitch stood beside Mrs Sharpe offering a strong shoulder of support as the woman struggled to contain her grief.

The priest stood reading a passage from the bible as they gathered by Callie Sharpe's coffin to pay their final respects.

"And we ask you now for the strength and grace to help us navigate through the stages of our grief as we lay our daughter Callie to rest."

Lucas watched as Peyton laid a single rose on top of the coffin, her eyes shielded behind her sunglasses. Callie's body was then lowered into the ground. Mrs Sharpe cried softly against Mitch who tried his best to comfort her.

Afterwards at the wake once Mrs Sharpe was alone Peyton approached. "Hi Mrs Sharpe. My name is Peyton Sawyer. I was a friend of Callie's back in the city. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The woman gave her a sad smile, "you're a good friend to come dear."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," the woman stood up but collapsed on her weak shaky legs. Lucas quickly intervened catching her before she had fainted on to the floor. He and Peyton helped to sit her back down as a family friend came over with a glass of water.

With the woman now being taken care of Peyton felt her tears forming again. She moved away from the concerned onlookers crowded around Callie's mother and out into the fresh air. She stood on the steps taking a deep breath. The sound of the door clicking open again marked his presence.

"Are you ok?" He set a hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here today Lucas," she stated. "I'm a hypocrite."

"You should be here. It's good that you are here. For Callie's mom. It means a lot to her that Callie's friend is here."

"Yeah? Do you think she'd feel that way if she knew the truth?"

Lucas wanted to pursue the remark that she had just made. He saw in front of him a girl who wrestled with her guilt. He still believed that he could get through to her. But now wasn't really the time. He knew that, so instead he said, "It's good you came."

"How can it be?"

"Because you're showing that you care."

Peyton bit her lip "Lucas, I," she stopped as his partner approached them. "I should go." She made a hasty departure. Lucas stared after her.

"You need to stop it with that girl," Mitch chastised him. "She's caused enough trouble for you."

"She was about to confess to me just before you came over. She's a good person."

"Lucas if we stand any chance of catching Garcia you have got to remain professional. People are dying. We can't afford to put our hopes on whether she may or may not come through."

The two got back into the car. Lucas reached behind the seat to set down his jacket. As he did something caught his eye. He picked up the A4 sheet.

"What's this?" he asked Mitch.

"I got that from Peyton Sawyer when she retracted her statement last week."

Lucas felt his anger rise again. The picture was captioned "What will I come home to tonight?" With two clenched fists sketched in the centre, one written "Love" across the knuckles, the other with "Hate".

"Mitch this shows she's lying. She's crying out for help."

"You're probably right. But you know we can't do anything unless she comes to us."

"Were you even going to tell me about this?" Lucas shot his partner an accusing glance. He couldn't believe Mitch would hide this from him.

"Honestly? Probably not. Lucas you're far too involved with this girl."

"So you keep telling me. But you shouldn't have hidden it."

"Just drive us back to the station Lucas." Lucas did, not uttering another word to his partner along the way.

-- --

Lucas sat at home that evening rifling through the case notes and crime scene photos for Mickie Evans and Callie Sharpe. There had to be something to place Antonio Garcia at one of the scenes at least. Something he had missed. He had to be able to pin something on Antonio.

His eyes fell again on Peyton's sketch. The girl needed help.

He reached for his dinner of chilli chicken noodles in its takeout box, chewing as he glanced back at the photos that he been taken in Mickie's bathroom and the rest of the apartment. Killers, even the best of them, made mistakes. There was always something. Antonio had to have made at least one mistake somewhere along the line. Sadly Lucas wasn't seeing one yet.

He squinted; the artificial lighting was hurting his eyes. The fact that his body was begging for sleep didn't help matters either.

He scanned his eyes over the report Tina, the station's administration's whizz, had printed off for him. Maybe the cop, Donnie Richards, who Antonio Garcia had assaulted, was a possible lead. Lucas knew he was possibly reaching but he also knew right now he didn't have many other options to explore.

At a knock at the door, Lucas stood, dropping the file on the couch. He pulled open the door, expecting only Nathan would visit unannounced at this time of night.

Peyton stood in his doorway. She looked so small and vulnerable. She still wore the same black dress and knee length coat from the funeral. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

Lucas didn't know what to say to her. All the words escaped him. He hadn't expected her to come to him.

It was the first time that day he had seen her eyes, she had wore the dark glasses throughout the course of the day. Her lovely green orbs betrayed her inner struggle she had tried to hide from him.

"I was scared," her voice was quiet and honest. "I made a mistake. Actually the past few years have pretty much been a whole string of bad decisions and bad choices. I've been messing up for so long. And I've been so weak. I'm really scared Luke. I've never been so totally lost and I……please don't turn me away."

"Hey," he reached out to hold her as she broke down. He led her into the lounge, sitting her on the couch. "Ssh come on. It's ok, it's ok."

"I can't go back to him Lucas." She kept her gaze on the floor, her voice a tentative whisper.

He lifted her chin now, drying the tears from her cheek with his thumb, "I don't want you to go back to him. Stay Peyton. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"He'll come after me. And you," she warned.

"I'm a cop Peyton. I have a gun and the law on my side. Besides you're safer here than being on your own and on the run."

"That won't stop him though Lucas. And I can't ask you to risk your life for me. Or your career for that matter."

"You're not." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm offering. Men like him are cowards Peyton. He preys on you because he thinks he can get away with it. But you'd be surprised how cowardly he'll be when you take away his control. But if he does come here believe me I will protect you with everything I have. I won't let him hurt you again and I really mean that."

The intensity in his very blue eyes showed how much he meant his words. "Thank you."

"We'll talk about this properly in the morning. Right now you should get some rest you look exhausted."

"Would you just hold me for a while. I just need to feel safe."

"Sure," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. She rested her head on his chest as he ran a hand soothingly through her straightened hair. She soon gave into her fatigue as she fell asleep in his arms.

Lucas lay them both back against the couch gently, so careful not to wake her. He watched her for a while. He felt comfort in holding her warm body so close to his own. He fell into a deep slumber; Dan did not plague his own dreams for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note - I would like to thank everyone so much for all your wonderful reviews for my story so far. I would also like to thank you so much for sticking with me through the story's abuse element. It really means a great deal to me. I suffered from abuse earlier in my life, and chose to include it as a theme for my story as a cleansing I suppose. It worked well with the other themes I have and as Lucas has always been Peyton's saviour on the show it all seemed to work well together.**

**It has been on occasion painful for me to write and I thank you all for responding so well and encouragingly to my story. I wanted to do Peyton's journey real and true justice. I hope that I have achieved that.**

**This chapter marks a natural break in the story. I will of course continue if you will still have me. I've got some great stuff planned. Lots of drama, questions to the puzzle that I will start to answer for you all, a whole bunch of twists and turns and of course a budding romance between my two leads.**

**See bye for now. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Kate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 13 – Break the Cycle**

Life can be such a strange thing. As you travel down your very own open road, believing that your path is set, you hit an unexpected turn or encounter an obstacle. This twist whether it is a person or an event can reshape your destiny. Sometimes it is for the better, an opportunity may present itself and you find the strength to start afresh. And sometimes it is for the worst as you are tested and your greatest fears grow deeper challenging everything you believed and trusted upon.

Peyton Sawyer stirred slowly awake the following morning. The sense of dread that had settled permanently in the pit of her stomach over the past year had dispelled a little. She took in her surrounding as she began to recall the events of the previous night. She lay now on Lucas's bed. He must have carried her through during the night as she couldn't recall anything past his comforting her. She noted that he had removed her shoes and coat and covered her with the mid night blue comforter that presently draped loosely at her hips.

She craned her neck a fraction at the sound of the autumn rain beating against the window pane. The beeping and bustle of busy morning traffic and Lucas moving around somewhere else within the apartment was calming to her.

She just lay there; to just be still was so unfamiliar. Peyton allowed herself to actually feel for the first time in such a long while. She'd thrown herself into schedule and routine to block out the white noise and to manage her fears.

Antonio was still out there and he was still the threat to her that he'd always been. But that constant nagging fear of being hurt and that alerted panic she had lived upon and carried around with her like an extra limb was somewhat diminished. For the first time she felt something else. Something she had so long ago forgotten even existed.

Her fingers traced the stitched patterns on the silken fabric as she mused. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this little glimmer of hope. The feeling that told her that maybe one day she may actually be able to reclaim her young life.

"Good morning," he said causing her attention to turn to his silhouette presently standing in the doorway. "I brought you some coffee. You mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," she sat up; biting back that sudden stab of pain that she had shot through her side every time she tried to use her arms. "It's your room after all."

Lucas crossed over to her, handing her the mug that she took all too gratefully. He sat down on the vacant space beside her. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah," she looked sheepishly now. "Sorry that I kicked you out of your own bed though."

"Nah," he was all so quick to brush of her concerns. "I like the couch. Besides you're still healing."

Peyton took the mug he offered to her and sipped at the coffee, the warming sensation lapping at her throat.

"So um," his voice was a little tentative. "I thought we could go and fill out papers for you to petition for a restraining order today. I think it's important for us to put that precaution in place, so he stays away from you permanently this time. And this way, if he does break the order I can at least have him for something."

"Ok," she knew he was right. She felt that swell of apprehension. She always did but she needed to be strong. But she also knew once Antonio realised she had left him and dared to take out a restraining order against him he would go insane.

"You ok?" Her body language changed then. Her eyes had reverted downwards and she drew her knees up hugging them tightly with her arms. Her hair fell loosely in front of her face.

"You know it's funny," she found herself saying then. "Since I've been with him it's like I've been frozen. I've been so afraid of the next time he'd hit me, the next time I made him mad enough for him to put me back in the hospital. It's like I was terrified that one time he'd just take it too far but at the same time I was too scared that if I left him he'd come after me. Kind of like being stuck between two possibilities that are just as bad I guess."

"He's not going to get the chance to hurt you this time I promise." He stroked his fingers lightly over her cheek before he lifted her chin so she met his line of sight. "I promise you Peyton."

"I have this little saying, that if it doesn't kill me it'll make me stronger and every time I have to do something that seems impossible I repeat it over and over. It seems kind of appropriate right now. I can do this right?"

"Yes, you can do this," he reassured her. "I know you can do this."

She gave him her little crooked smile as she brushed back her sleep-tousled hair. "There's something else I need to do to. I want to stand by my original statement about what happened to Callie. I promised myself at the church yesterday that I would do everything I could to do right by her and her mother. I want to help bring him to justice."

"Ok," he placed a hand on hers then. "You're a strong lady aren't you?" He had to marvel at the courage of this young woman. She had been through so much and yet there was still this fight inside her. He remembered Jake's words to him back at the hospital. This girl's strength and family's heritage had probably been the only things to keep her alive during her tragic life.

"I just need to believe Callie didn't die for nothing."

"Ok, if that's what you want. I can take you down to the station now."

With a nod she swung her legs over the bed then and stood up. She didn't want to think about it or dwell on it in case she lost her nerve. She strapped on her shoes and was practically out the door as Lucas hurried to catch up to her.

-- --

Lucas took her straight to the courts downtown and had her go through the petition for the order. He had requested for an emergency "Ex Parte" order which would keep Antonio from her whilst they waited for the court hearing. She signed it off with a shaking hand. They then filed it with the clerk.

The time spent at the police station went by in a blur. She went through the motions of rewriting her statement and answering the same questions. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. Her anxiety reached dizzyingly new heights. At the sound of every door opening she had looked up expecting to see his face.

She kept strong, she got through it and as Lucas eventually led her back out she exhaled such a huge sigh of relief.

"I felt like my heart was going to implode," she told him then.

"You did really good. You should be proud of yourself." He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Anyway before I take you back home someone wanted to say goodbye to you."

Peyton shot him a quizzical look which was answered as she spotted Jake making his way over from a police escort car across the parking lot. She moved a few steps towards him so that they met halfway. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt so bad for bringing him into the middle of her chaotic life.

"Hey." He uttered as they broke apart. His face was still marked by the gradually fading bruises and grazes. She was so glad to see him, to know that he was alright.

"Jake, you shouldn't have stayed," she protested. "You have Jenny to think about."

"Yeah I know I do. But I couldn't leave knowing that you were still with that guy. My parents have been pretty great about taking care of Jenny for me. I've just been booked into a motel for the past few days. I was going to head back tomorrow actually either way so then when Lucas called me this morning and told me that you'd left the guy for good I was so glad."

A frown then appeared across his features. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me Peyt. We tell each other everything."

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to get caught up in the middle of it. And I know you Jake, you would have done." Even before her parents had died Jake had looked out for her. Jake's caring nature made him want to be there. But at the same time Jake was so gentle and had so much at stake. "And you have so much going on your life. You have Jenny and you need to be a good father to her."

"I know but you're still like family to me. Just don't hide things from me again."

"Ok," she resolved. "Never again. I'm done hiding Jake I promise."

He stroked his finger over the crisscross of stitches at her temple. "Glad to hear it."

"Well at least I know you'll be safe with Lucas. He really cares about you. And you promise me you're going to start taking care of yourself and start eating properly. You're getting way too skinny."

A little smile played on Peyton's lips at his chastisement.

Jake dug a photograph out of the back pocket of his jeans. "Anyway now that I'm done lecturing you, I thought you might like this."

Peyton took hold of the picture and she ran her finger over the glossy edge. She looked at the little girl who wore her long dark hair in braids and was staring at the camera grinning from ear to ear. Jenny Jagielski had her daddy's chocolate brown eyes and cheeky adorable smile. "Jake she's beautiful." She was truly all her daddy's precious girl. Jenny was a miniature copy of her best friend. "Tell her I love her and that I think about her every day."

"Of course I will. She loves you too Peyt. She still draws you in her pictures and writes you into stories for school." She had to brush back tears as he told her this.

"Thank you for coming to help me. I'm so sorry I dragged you into my mess."

"It's ok. That is as long as you've left him for good now." He cast a glance at the uniformed officer waiting patiently to take him back to Savannah. "Well I should get going I guess."

"Yeah."

Lucas moved back over and shook Jake's hand. "You be safe ok. The escort will make sure you get back in one piece this time."

"Thanks man. Take care of her for me."

"I will."

"I love you," was whispered then between the two childhood friends as they hugged their goodbyes. Jake climbed into the police cruiser.

-- --

Lucas took Peyton back to the apartment after her farewell to Jake. He stayed as she excused herself to shower. He set about making sure all the windows and doors were secured and that she had all the numbers in case of an emergency. He had to admit he still felt a certain sense of unease with regards to Antonio now more than ever. As a policeman he didn't scare easily but he still worried for her safety. He'd never tell her that, she needed to feel safe but the man had shown himself to be brutal, tenacious and unpredictable.

"Hey," she said as she came back into the room. She wore his bathrobe, her wet hair already starting to curl wildly.

"Hey," he took a look at his watch. It was well into the afternoon now. As much as it pained him he knew he had to get back to work. "Listen I've really got to get going. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

She was determined to stay strong and placed her hands on her hips, "yeah, I mean you've got leave me alone at some point. I'm going to be fine Luke. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I can still worry right?"

"Yeah. I think its sweet you worry." He beamed at her then and she smiled shyly, suddenly unsure of herself again. He was amazed that a girl so beautiful could be so oblivious to it at times.

With a groan Lucas then quickly fastened his glock back into his holster at the waist of his trousers; he gathered up his things and made for the door.

"Luke," she called after him causing him to stop in his stride. "You'll be careful right? When investigating Antonio? It's just that he'll be worse now that he's realised that I've left him. He was jealous of you before. He'll be more so now. And when Antonio's jealous he's capable of anything."

"Yeah," he turned to give a little move of his head. "I'll be careful."

Peyton bit her lip, her eyes changed in that split second. He hesitated to leave then taking her sudden reaction to mean she was afraid.

"Hey, what is it?"

"It's just that Antonio's fairly untouchable in this city. You can't trust anyone Lucas." He'd heard her warning before but as she continued his head began to whirl. "Not even your partner. So many cops in this city are corrupt and you probably don't even know it. I remember how they used to come into my club and they'd get free drinks just because they'd turned a blind eye for Antonio. They'd let Vincent, Mickie and a whole bunch of others deal right in front of them and they did nothing."

"They're a lot of good cops out there too Peyton." He found himself countering her. "I work with them every day and I'd think I'd know if I was being double-crossed. And I know I can trust Mitch He's a good guy."

"You really believe that?" she challenged now. "Try asking Mitch Cassidy what happened to Donnie Richards. See what he has to say about that."

That stopped Lucas, his brow furrowed as he tried to process what she had just said. He felt like all the air in his lungs had just escaped him. "Wait a minute. The Donnie Richards? The guy that Antonio assaulted in a bar?"

"Yeah," she said darkly. "Donnie was Mitch Cassidy's partner a couple years ago. And he was also my boyfriend."

He was flabbergasted. He started to pace now, the implications of her words hitting him.

Lucas knew that life was a constant battle between good and evil and black and white. And he come to accept through his career that these came hand in hand, one did not exist without the other. He also recognised that they could blur. He had seen cases where right and wrong had became indistinctive many times. He had come to terms with the fact that sometimes when locking someone away their intentions may have been justified even if their actions were wrong.

He struggled with his own inner demons as others struggled with theirs. He had always strove to rid the world of a little of that darkness. He had learnt in life you could either let violence, evil and desperation take you down and consume you or you could fight back.

He never wanted to let the bad win out again, as it had done during his childhood. But right now as Lucas faced a possible betrayal from someone he admired, trusted and confided upon, he found his own beliefs and coping mechanisms were being tested.

Fear took him over now, coursing through his veins like a deadly poison. If the brave people who vowed to serve and protect were really unjust and corrupt then he had nowhere to go and nothing left to believe in.

"Luke, please talk to me." He didn't even really hear her. "Luke please." She then placed her hands on his shoulders to stop his movement. "Look Luke I'm sorry. And maybe you're right. Maybe Mitch is a good guy and maybe he's clean. I just know that Donnie wasn't. I met Donnie when I was just getting started here and he got me involved in a lot of bad stuff."

"Just how big is this thing Peyton?" his voice cracked now; laced with confusion. Mitch might be one of the people Lucas despised most in the world. Someone who abused their power and harmed innocent people for the sake of their own benefit.

"I don't know. I learnt to survive Donnie by not asking too many questions. In my world you stay alive by not knowing too much." His face was such a mixture of uncertainty and hurt. She pulled him into a close hold. If there was one thing that Peyton understood it was the pain of betrayal from someone you wanted to trust and have faith in.

Lucas didn't know what to do with himself at the moment so he just held her, taking comfort in this sweet girl. She calmed him just by being there.

The buzzing from his cell broke through the quiet, he flipped it open, and his voice was hoarse as he answered, "Scott." He listened to the person on the other line and then terminated the call.

"They have Antonio in for questioning," he explained.

Peyton hugged her arms her body as her mouth formed a little "o".

"I should get down there." As an afterthought he asked, "Do you know where Donnie is now?"

"No. I haven't seen or heard from him in a year and a half. Luke I could be wrong," she tried to appease him then. "Maybe Mitch is a good guy and it's just all a coincidence."

As much as he appreciated her sentiment as a detective one thing Lucas didn't believe in was coincidence. He believed in fact, evidence and motivation: things that were physical and obtainable. Speculation, he'd had drilled into him, did not catch the bad guys.

"Lock the door behind me," he told her as he left.

-- --

Lucas arrived at the station, his head a mass of anger, conflict and confusion. He immediately spotted Antonio Garcia being escorted into an Interrogation room and then watched as his greying haired partner followed in after him just a beat later. Mitch would normally always wait for Lucas and they would go into the room together after they put heads together to decide on the best course of action whilst questioning their suspect. He wouldn't have thought anything of it before, but now the alarm bells sounded in the fore front of his mind.

"Tina," he said as the little red head passed him armed with a stack of case files. "Can you do me a favour when you are free next?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thing is it has to stay between us. Not even Mitch can know. I'm sorry to ask but it's pretty important."

"What do you need?" she said immediately.

"Everything you can find on Donnie Richards."

"I'll have it on your desk before tomorrow morning Detective Scott."

Mitch Cassidy was a man that Lucas had spent practically every waking hour with for the past six months. Lucas didn't trust people easily but he had let Mitch become a mentor, close confidant and friend. As the lines of trust blurred with possible betrayal Lucas Scott faced being truly alone in his journey to bring down Antonio Garcia.

He steeled himself at the door before entering the Interrogation room.

**Author's Note – Hey there and a Happy New Year to you all. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and alerts. They really do mean so much to me. Bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 14 – The Mark Has Been Made**

All eyes fell on Lucas as he entered the interrogation room. An uncomfortable silence filled the tense and motionless scene. Mitch was standing in front of the table with his palms down upon it. His normally calm exterior threatened to crack at any minute. "Nice of you to join us Detective Scott," his voice held not a hint of pleasantry.

Antonio Garcia sat reclined and smug across from Mitch. Even though his nose was covered over with white plaster and his eyes still blackened at their sockets he still looked so superior. The man seated at his side and wearing a pin striped suit could only have been his lawyer. Antonio lent to whisper something in the man's ear.

"Well Mr Cassidy I think that now we have established that my client was indeed at home with his wife on the night Callie Sharpe was murdered he should be free to go."

Lucas looked to Mitch who wordlessly agreed. "You do realise we have an eye witness who places your client at the murder scene Mr..?" He sure as hell wasn't going to let Antonio walk out just like that. And if Mitch was playing their game he wasn't getting caught in that either.

"Mr Vaughn." The ginger haired lawyer was impatient. "And if I'm right in thinking the witness is my client's rejected mistress. That is hardly concrete now is it Detective."

"Really?" Lucas countered. "I'd say it holds weight considering the fact that she made a statement two weeks ago and was then run off the road. But I suppose you'd say that's circumstantial. It couldn't possibly be an attempt to intimidate a witness?"

Antonio snorted loudly as his lawyer retorted, "These are the facts Detective. My client had his nose broken by you. He is well within his rights to press charges against you. Your career is in jeopardy so maybe instead of throwing accusations you should start to conduct yourself with a little professionalism."

Before Lucas could even retaliate; Mitch held up his hand to silence him. "You are free to go Mr Garcia."

Antonio cast a look at Lucas as he stood up. He exited the room confidently.

"You might want to try and control your subordinates Detective Cassidy," Mr Vaughn warned.

With just the two of them now left Lucas turned to Mitch. He raised his voice a fraction, "How can you just let him go like that?"

"I let him go? This is because of you Lucas. If you had handled yourself properly we could have taken this further. Because you went and punched him in the nose he has us over a barrel. If we keep investigating him it looks like harassment. So he walks. There's nothing I can do about it."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Lucas we are on the same side you know. Maybe you want to try working as a team instead of going all gung-ho on me."

At that Lucas turned the handle on the door. The more he learnt from the way this city conducted itself the more he trusted no one. He certainly did not trust the man standing before him. He pushed himself silently through it without even as much as a glance at Mitch.

-- --

Lucas returned home from the disastrous interview and once inside he leant up against the door and let out a long loud sigh. Peyton looked across at him from her place curled up on the couch. "I take it didn't go so well."

"No." Lucas massaged his temples trying to ease the tension in his eyes and head. "Antonio got off. His fancy pants lawyer could only spout on about how I attacked him. And he sat there quite happy to play the victim. Apparently I'm the one harassing him. He got to just walk out."

Peyton felt bad for Lucas, felt bad he was being drawn into this web. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. You know as a cop you just hope that you are smarter than the bad guys and that you get to call the shots. I don't like it when they get to pull the strings." They both knew by now how Antonio Garcia liked to work: he was a master manipulator. He took pleasure out of having control over individuals and even more so having it over organisations of power. In truth Lucas did not like Antonio because Antonio reminded him of his father. This man was the same kind of bad guy as Dan.

"Luke, maybe I should just....."

He cut her off knowing all too well what she was going to suggest. "No. Believe me you're the only thing that makes sense to me right now." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "Look, um I have to go to the Knicks game tonight. I always go to every one of Nate's games. But I can stay if you want?"

"No. Of course go to the game. You deserve some fun." She offered him a smile, "it's cool."

Lucas looked down at his attire and disappeared in his bedroom to change as Peyton leant against the door frame. He used the closest door as a divide for privacy. "We're going to catch him though. Even if I have to work this by myself out of hours."

"I know. I believe in you Luke."

Smiling he came out from the door fully changed now. He looked good she decided in his ripped blue jeans and Knicks jersey. His frame was athletic and muscular. She rarely saw him at ease and casual but it suited him. He was cutely boyish with his slightly spiked blonde hair. She tried not to stare too hard then, tried to hide an obvious attraction.

The sound of the front door rattling sent them both into alert. Had he been followed from the station? He allowed himself to consider the possibility that Antonio may have been angry enough to do just that.

"Stay close to me," he whispered. He was vigilant and quiet as he crept along the hall with Peyton behind him. He took a cautious look through the peep hole to see Haley, Jamie and Brooke. He opened the door relieved.

"Uncle Luke," Jamie shouted excitedly, jumping up as Lucas took him into his arms. His little nephew was getting bigger by the day.

"Hey there Jimmy Jam."

"Hey," his petite sister in law said then. "What's with all the new security?" Haley had always had a key to his apartment. She was well accustomed to being able to walk straight in.

"New York City," he tried to reason. "You can never be too safe."

Lucas knew it was coming. All eyes fell now on the curly haired blonde standing next to him. He suddenly felt himself almost wishing it had been Antonio at the door. "Everyone this is Peyton." He knew his voice betrayed his discomfort. "Peyton this is my sister in law Haley, my nephew Jamie and Brooke."

Brooke raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "we've already met."

Haley, always the peacekeeper and over welcoming, shook Peyton's hand. "Nice to meet you Peyton. We didn't mean to ambush you both but Lucas is always late when left to his own devices. So we decided to surprise him and take him to the game." As much as she tried to be friendly it didn't stop her from throwing a questioning look in Lucas's direction.

"Well we don't want to be late. We should get going," Lucas said. He was eager to defuse the situation before questions started to be asked. He turned his attention to Jamie. "Let's go watch your daddy bring down the Celtics."

-- --

Antonio Garcia sat in the VIP lounge with a Martini in hand. The atmosphere in the stadium was electrically charged as the pre game entertainment began. The music pumped and the crowds cheered. Antonio felt good. He was a man free and unstoppable. He was above the law. He was the law. Looking down at the supporters that gathered to watch the New York Knicks he felt larger than life. People went about their daily lives, making an honest living and were so completely unaware of what truly went on around them.

The door to the VIP lounge opened and Antonio motioned for Vincent to leave as he saw who had entered. His visitor stood before him, his expression was all business. But Antonio's tone was jovial. "Hello old man. Have a seat, let me get you a drink."

"I'd prefer to stand," the man's tone was on edge. He normally wouldn't risk being seen at such a public event associating with Antonio. They as a rule would converse over the phone, so for him to come down here it must be considered as of high importance.

Antonio sank back into the soft leather chair, "so what can I do for you?"

"You're getting sloppy Garcia. Your little crash stunt caused me a lot of problems. I can't keep clearing up after you."

"I understand that but the girl needed to be silenced. She still does."

"This isn't about the Sawyer girl this is about your damn pride. There is a bigger picture here. We cannot afford any more mistakes."

"No one escapes me." Antonio bit back. He needed control, he fed off it.

"We've been through this scenario once before." The man was impatient now. "And the last time caused enough of a mess. Forget her, move past this. I won't jeopardise my position in the city because of your oversized ego."

Antonio let out a sigh of annoyance. He did not like to give in, but his mind ticked to a compromise that he found agreeable. "What about Scott? I want him off the case."

"Already in motion," he walked to the door again indicating their conversation was over. "But remember what I said, we can't afford any more mistakes. You cause me any more problems and you will regret it." With his warning made, the man let the door slam shut behind him.

-- --

Despite the overly excited people at the home stadium of the Knicks the tension between Brooke and Lucas remained. During the cab ride over they had traded bitter looks and occasional jibes. Even Jamie, the ever so astute five year old, had commented that they behaving childishly. The four had found their seats and Brooke had taken Jamie to get some candy.

"Well this should be a fun night," Haley attempted to joke but then turned her attention and full concerns to her best friend. "So what's going on Lucas? I mean this girl, Peyton, is staying at your apartment?"

The little blonde had listened as he recounted the events of the past few weeks. He didn't like to keep things from her so told her as much as he could without giving away confidential details. He had hoped that she would understand his plight and need to protect Peyton especially given that she knew his history. But she wore a look of apprehension.

"Lucas," she said cautiously. "I'm your friend and I only have your best interests at heart. You know that right? It's just that I just don't think that you have thought this through. You've worked so hard to get where you are today. You know you shouldn't be harbouring a material witness no matter what the circumstances. I mean you should be putting your career first."

"Ahead of someone's safety?"

"I just think it's an awful lot of her to ask you. There are plenty of shelters that she could go to."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. He knew Haley was just being fair and objective but he was still so tired of having to defend and explain himself. "You know what Hales you are probably right. But I've had enough time and lectures to think this through for myself. And you know me, we have been friends since we were in kindergarten. So please trust me and trust my judgement. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

She had opened her mouth to express further concern but she decided against it. Lucas Scott would always go out of his way to protect the people that he cared about. That was one of the reasons she loved him so dearly. He was a good guy and there weren't many of those left in the world. Haley simply patted his hand then, she would still worry but she would not press him further.

Lucas smiled and turned his attention back to the court below. The game was about to start so he went to go find Brooke and Jamie. They were by the concessions stand. Jamie was armed with a big bag of candy and Brooke, to his horror, was talking with Antonio. He hurried over. As soon as the dark haired man saw Lucas's rapid approach he handed Brooke his card, flashed a smile and went over to the bar.

"The game's about to start," he said. The sassy brunette went to pass him but he took hold of her arm. "If you want my advice don't call him."

"Excuse me," she said venomously.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Oh come on Lucas," Brooke pulled his arm away from her shoulder. "Ok then let's have it. Why can't I flirt with the mysterious dark hottie?"

"Because he is someone you don't want to get to know."

"Jealous?" she let a gloating smile pass her lips.

"Just trust me on this one Brooke."

"I'll trust you when I don't keep seeing you with that girl."

"He's dangerous Brooke," Lucas said as a last ditched effort. "You want to play games fine. But do it with someone who doesn't hit women."

Brooke pursed her lips. She placed the evidence together in her mind. She didn't say anything further but she did back down. She turned, with Jamie in tow, and went back to watch the game.

Lucas walked over to Antonio who was propped up against the bar watching intently with a Martini in hand. "Stay away from my wife."

Those dark eyes glared at him, threatening to stab straight through him. But that damn smile still remained. That was when Lucas realised that the guy was able to mask his wrong doings because he blended in as a charmer. On the surface Antonio was rich, successful and handsome. But his hatred was always there. His eyes betrayed his evil soul.

"Can I really help the fact that we share the same taste in women? I mean you took Peyton from me so it only seems fair that I have the soon to be ex Mrs Scott. You could consider it a trade."

"You know for someone who is such a control freak it must just eat you up that she left you. You aren't used to it are you? Not having full control? You're slipping Garcia. Your time is running out so you have to stoop low enough to goading me into your pathetic attempt to make me jealous."

"Is she really worth it?" Antonio said quietly now. "I mean is she worth risking your career over? You can't deny the truth of who she is. She gave herself to me in exchange for a home, for money. There's a word for women like her."

"No, Garcia. You took advantage of someone who was alone and vulnerable."

Antonio swallowed his drink in one gulp. He placed the glass down at the bar, "you keep telling yourself that."

-- --

After a win for the Knicks Nathan and Lucas went for a couple of drinks with some of Nathan's team mates. It was kind of a tradition now, Haley would go on home with an exhausted Jamie and they would get to have some good old fashioned guy time. But as both of the brothers busied themselves with work and family they realised they were not as accustomed to long drinking sessions. They said their goodbyes and then walked out into the night.

"Another winning free throw little brother," Lucas said with a playful slap to Nathan's shoulder. "You should be real proud."

"Yeap. Guess I have good old Dan and his whipping my ass into shape to thank for that." The dark haired man said it without thinking. He saw Lucas's expression but before he could say anything further they heard the close footsteps of someone following them.

"Hey Scott," a voice commanded for attention. "Hey Scott you suck. And you're a cheat."

Nathan rounded then as Lucas tried to urge him on. If there was one thing that Nathan hated it was to be called a cheat. He worked long and hard to get where he was. He'd had to even tolerate his father to get to where he was. He took pride in his ability to get to his level of sought after success and this drunken youth wasn't about to throw insults without consequences.

"You want to say that to my face?" he spat. The old Nathan from High School was raising his head. That boy was arrogant and reckless.

"Nate," Lucas uttered his warning. "Walk away."

The Celtics' supporter just laughed and threw a look at Lucas. "What are you his gay lover?"

"Nate this punk isn't worth it." He said then.

The drunk's attention was all on Lucas now and he swung a punch. Despite being under the influence the hit was sharp and precise. His fist connected at the blonde man's brow and being that he wore a ring he sliced at the skin.

"Not the smartest of moves buddy," Lucas said as he wiped blood from his brow. "As now I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

At that statement and the brandishing of handcuffs the guy's face fell.

Lucas force him face down on to the ground to cuff him. The guy elbowed him in annoyance and managed to split Lucas's lip. With a grunt Lucas hauled him to his feet.

Once they had taken the drunken supporter to be locked up over night before he was charged Lucas and Nathan finally made their way to Lucas's place.

"And you told me to walk away," Nathan jested. "And you knew he was going to hit you. Why didn't you move?"

"Because I've had a crappy day and the look on that guy's face when he realised he'd hit a cop made it slightly better."

Nathan grinned. "You sure you don't want to go to the ER though? Get your head looked at."

"No." He touched the bloodied area. "It's just a scratch."

The two made it inside once Peyton had undone the deadbolt. Nathan smiled warmly at her but her bruises and bandaged wrist didn't go unnoticed. He excused himself to go and call Haley.

Lucas quickly shed his jacket and shirt as he entered the bathroom. He intended to quickly shower and wash the blood from his wound. Peyton, armed with the first aid box from the kitchen, had other ideas. "I'm fine really," he uttered.

She ignored his protest; her look was firm and unyielding. If he wasn't going to go to the hospital she was going to make sure he was alright. She opened the box taking to the task of cleaning Lucas's wound.

She was stubborn as hell. He had to admit he liked it.

"This might sting a little," she said as she stood up on her toes to tend to him. Lucas winced as the antiseptic made contact. "Sorry."

Her touch was so soft and gentle as she dabbed at his brow. She bit her lip in concentration. "It's not deep," she told him then. "You'll be fine."

Lucas felt her breath ticking at his neck, the warmth of her body so close to his bare skin. Aside from their holds of comfort this was the closest the two had been since their first night together. It shouldn't have been any different but as the fabric of her tee brushed his torso he felt those dormant desires reawaken within him.

Peyton bent to take a band aid from the kit to protect the gash whilst it was still healing. She was then back up on her toes, her nimble fingers applying it to him.

It was only as she attempted to clean his lip that he saw her own nerves starting to show themselves. He watched as her hand shook ever so slightly as she tended to the sensitive split. It provoked an "ouch" from his mouth and she allowed her eyes to meet his.

She felt her pulse quicken as Lucas's hand cupped her cheek whispering her name. She raised herself back up, the tip of her nose touching his.

Lucas broke from the clinch. To kiss her was so very tempting. She was the girl who managed to make the rest of the world fall away. But she was also hurting and as much as it pained him to start something now, it was not the cleverest thing he could do.

She seemed to understand, there was a look of disappointment, but her hushed voice conceded that it was "too soon."

Peyton shyly looped her curls behind her ear, her gaze falling on his all too perfectly defined chest. "How did you get that?" she asked then. Her fingers tracing along the large scar located on his abdomen.

As soon as she had done this she wished she could rewind and take it back. Lucas instinctively moved away from her touch as if she had shocked him. His eyes blackened as he exited into his room wordlessly. She drew her arms around her body as she tried to fathom what had just happened and then Nathan came into view. He gave a look of commiseration.

**A/N – Sorry the updates haven't been as frequent as I would have liked. But now that I have the rest of the story all planned out I am hoping to update much more quickly.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome. Bye for now. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 15 – Hands Held High**

Lucas felt the pangs of shame as he came to groggily the next day. Opening his eyes he raised himself from the couch massaging the crick in his neck. He could hear Peyton already awake in the kitchen, the aroma of fresh coffee brewing tickled at his senses. He cast his mind back to how he had bailed on her so abruptly and inwardly cursed himself. It hadn't been her fault, she hadn't meant any harm. To say that he felt self-conscious was an understatement.

He walked sheepishly into the kitchen to find her sitting at the breakfast bar, a coffee mug beside her as she read "To Kill a Mocking Bird". He had noticed that she'd taken to reading his books since she'd been staying with him. "Do you like it?" he asked breaking her concentrated silence. She jumped a little and he motioned to the book.

"Yeah. It was a favourite of mine back in High School." She set the novel down after marking her place. "You've got quite the collection," she continued on about his books. "You know it's a crime really that so many first editions are buried away in boxes. Books have to be able to breathe and be appreciated."

Lucas gave her a wide grin. He wasn't sure how things were going to be between them and he was grateful for this common ground. He went to get himself a cup of coffee and pulled up the seat next to her.

"My dad loved to read." Her eyes did glisten as she talked about her family but she smiled too captured in the memory. "Books were his thing. I had many a lecture if I dog eared a page or broke the spine. He was pretty passionate when it came to the written word. It looks like you were once too."

"Yeah, I loved to read when I was growing up. I wanted to be the next great American author. I remember that every birthday or Christmas mom would have to go on a hunt to find me first editions of who ever I loved at the time."

"Well then they shouldn't be in your closet gathering dust. So why did you stop? Loving books and dreaming of becoming a writer I mean?"

"Because," his voice faltered as he tried to find the words. The answer was simple; he'd drifted from his aspirations and desires because he had needed so desperately to protect the people he loved. And he'd lost sight of everything else. But admitting that to her right now seemed impossible.

Peyton gave him a look of unspoken understanding before continuing, "You know I used to want to be an artist. I'd spend hours in my room drawing and painting. I'd draw anything; people, buildings, feelings whatever I wanted. I was going to go to art school and move to Paris and make a living off doing what I loved. Then my parents died and my dream died too."

He quietly drank his coffee and then gave her an unsure smile. "So listen um about last night...." his voice trailed off. He owed her some kind of an explanation.

"Luke," she shook her curls, "you don't have to say anything." She could still remember that tortured look his face had worn.

"No. I do. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise." She wanted to ease his conscience. Peyton was concerned for him. Concerned for the way he'd reacted to her, he'd shut her out and whatever he was hiding was obviously painful.

"It's just," he wasn't really sure how to explain. "I'm just not used to being open and you caught me off guard."

"Me either. It's alright. Really I get it." Peyton was an expert at hiding and denial. She'd become accustomed with hiding both her feelings and what had happened to her. From an early age she had closed herself off from everyone around her. She didn't trust anyone, didn't let anyone in. That way she wouldn't get hurt, wouldn't be disappointed. That had gradually begun to change over the past month. She had found herself slowly allowing herself to open up to Lucas, letting herself put faith into another person. It hurt a little that he hadn't been able to open up to her but then she guessed he wasn't ready.

"How's your head?" she was keen now to change tact from the tender subject.

"It's fine." He touched at the side of his head now. He had completely forgotten about the injury.

A knock sounded at the door and Lucas went to answer it. He saw Tina standing at the other side and she handed him over a file. "I thought I should bring this to you personally. It's everything I could find on Donnie Richards. Including an address on where he's staying."

Lucas thumbed through the pages. He was grateful that she had once again managed to come up with the goods so quickly and efficiently.

"You should also know that I was asked to draft up a letter informing you of disciplinary action that is being taken against you. They had me mail it to you and as of today you will be suspended."

That news hit Lucas like a stab of ice but as the red head continued he did feel a glimmer of hope. "That's why I came here first thing. I figured if you left now to follow up this lead you could have just _missed_ the letter."

He smiled at her ingenuity, "thanks Tina. For everything I mean."

"No problem." She glanced at her watch. "Well I should get going. Good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for."

Lucas went back to the kitchen. "I found Donnie," he announced. "He's in New Jersey. I need to go see him."

"I know." The idea of Lucas and Donnie meeting wasn't something that she relished but it was necessary.

"I need to go now. There's a good chance I'll be suspended after today." He knew he had to act fast; this was an opportunity that he could not pass up.

She nodded her head. She knew that it was important for Lucas to discover whether or not Mitch was corrupt. And there was a chance that her ex boyfriend may be able to help with the investigation into Antonio.

He gathered his things together hurriedly. "Will you be back in time for tomorrow?" Peyton was hesitant but she had to ask. Her court hearing was scheduled for then.

Lucas touched her arm lightly. "I'll be back in time." He had promised to be with her as she faced Antonio in court. "Well I should go. I'll call when I get there."

-- --

Lucas travelled down to New Jersey and found himself navigating through Donnie's new neighbourhood. He had driven straight down without so much as one stop and as he climbed out of the car he felt his legs cramp up . He stretched them; the walk to the front door pleased his aching muscles.

A woman answered on the second ring of the door bell and her hardened expression pierced through Lucas. She leant against the door, "who are you?" Her eyes matched those of Donnie; Lucas had studied the man's file on the way over whilst stuck in commuter's traffic. He guessed given her age and the close family resemble that she would be his sister Nora Richards.

"I'm with the NYPD." He flashed his badge,"you mind if I come on in Miss Richards?" She let him in begrudgingly. She quickly glanced up the street.

"I take it this is about my good for nothing brother," she said folding her arms.

"Is he home ma'am?" Lucas surveyed the lounge that was in complete disarray.

"Donnie doesn't even live here?" she huffed. "It's just me and my son. I haven't seen that jackass in months. So if you wanted to talk to him you've had a wasted trip."

Lucas smiled; his keen eye had passed over the man's High Vis safety jacket as soon as he had entered the modest home. "You're lying to me," he said causing her to scowl at him but he merely pressed on. "I just need to talk to him Nora, that's it. I'm not here to make trouble."

Nora Richards sighed, "he works construction. He'll be home within the hour. I guess you may as well wait then Detective."

Sure enough Donnie was soon home. Lucas listened as his sister caught him in the hallway to explain that he had a visitor. A spate of shouting was closely followed by stomping footsteps up the stairs.

Lucas turned to see Donnie Richards enter the room. Donnie was well built, shorter than Lucas himself but easily a hundred pounds heavier. The man's eyes glared at him. "Get out," he said simply.

"I just need to ask you a few questions Mr Richards."

"I don't care. I'm not answering any questions," he opened his door. "Get out or I'll throw you out."

"It's about Antonio Garcia and why you were forced to leave New York."

"GET OUT." The man's voice was dangerous. Lucas left without another word.

-- --

Peyton hadn't slept well that night. Partly because she was nervous about being in court and partly because she was alone in the apartment. Every sudden and strange noise had scared her. She missed the secure feeling that Lucas's presence gave her.

Lucas had called earlier to check that she was ok and had told her what had happened with Donnie. He had sounded so frustrated. He had told her that he didn't want Donnie to be a wasted effort and she had suggested that he stay and try again tomorrow. He was surprised and hesitant to do that. He had promised to be there for Peyton tomorrow and was vary to leave her alone for too long. They had talked it over and they both knew Lucas wanted to make one more attempt at talking with Donnie. They'd compromised that Nathan would take her as his brother was the only other person Lucas fully trusted.

She had sat up for most of the night writing down what she was going to say in front of the judge. She had been advised to prepare, it was supposed to make it easier. She knew it wasn't really what she had to say as she couldn't forget what he done to her. It was having to admit it in front of the man who'd inflicted the pain upon her. Her stomach flipped every time she thought of being in the same room as Antonio again.

Finally after she had reread her hand written scrawl for the hundredth time she decided to shower and get ready for the hellish day ahead of her. She styled her unruly locks so her curls hung loosely around her shoulders. She dressed in a tailored black skirt and white blouse; she kept her makeup and jewellery simple.

After what seemed like an eternity Nathan came to pick her up and escort her to the courthouse. She had stayed silent on the ride over and presently sat on the hard wooden chair wringing her hands nervously.

"You want some coffee?" Nathan asked breaking her silent anxiety.

She shook her head as she turned her attention to the man beside her. "Thanks for doing this for me Nathan."

"You're welcome. Besides any friend of Lucas's is a friend of mine. I'm sorry about what Antonio did to you. Any man who can raise his hand to a woman is lesser in my book," his voice was laced with contempt for Antonio. "I just wanted you to know that I had no idea what he was really like." Truth was he had felt sickened when he had learnt that a man, who he had gone out for drinks with, with his own wife, was capable of domestic abuse.

"You don't have to justify yourself. He fools everyone. He fooled me."

Nathan had known Peyton from when she had first managed Club Meth. He'd thought she was sweet. He'd flirted with her a little bit. It was totally harmless. He loved Haley, Haley was the world to him and he'd never do anything to risk that. He had simply seen innocence in the young club owner which reminded him of the small town girls he had grown up with.

After a torturous wait the clerk called Peyton in to the courtroom. She presented the facts in all their grotesque detail. She prayed that this would be the last time she would have to re experience her life with Antonio. Antonio hadn't bothered to show up and the judge had granted her the Order of Protection.

"I'm glad that's over," she said to Nathan as they walked back out onto the street. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised he didn't show."

"Men like that don't like to admit to their actions," he stated and she nodded in agreement. "Come on. I'll take you for some coffee and a sugar fix. You look white as a sheet."

Nathan took her to a little cafe close by. Peyton hadn't been out in public for the past week so had accepted the invitation gratefully. "Thanks for bringing me here," she said once they had ordered. "I've been going kind of crazy on my own in the apartment."

"No problem. It's nice to do something normal for once. My life's been all training and basketball since the start of the season."

"I can imagine. Pro Ball must be kind of intense."

"More like regimental." He grinned at the blueberry muffin that the waitress set down in front of him. "Now this? My coach and personal trainer won't be best pleased."

Peyton broke off a piece of her our muffin and popped it into her mouth. "I don't think I'd have the discipline for competitive sports. Being told what to eat, how much exercise you have to do."

"It's tough. But I love it so it's worth it."

She smiled. Nathan was so down to earth despite being a celebrity. He was so like his brother though calmer and less conflicted. They instantly connected as they talked about his teenage marriage, basketball, the New York club scene before coming on to the subject of Lucas.

"So did my brother apologise to you for the other night?"

"Yeah he did. Although he didn't need to." She shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone has their secrets right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Luke just has this habit of clamming up on people."

Peyton stared into the milky swirls of her latte. She thought about whether to press the subject further. "It's your dad right? I mean Luke never talks about him." The dark haired Scott brother was silent so she quickly retracted, "You can tell me to mind my own business." She expected a reaction similar to Lucas's.

Nathan to her surprise then began talking. "Luke just finds it easier to pretend that our dad doesn't even exist. Our dad is a bitter man. He's not made what he wanted out of his own life and he likes to make everyone else's life hell because of it. Growing up was pretty tough. He'd drink all the time and he'd bully his family. I guess I got off easy because I played ball and was kind of the prodigal son. Luke was more into books and my dad didn't get it so Luke was more of a target. In my dad's eyes he was a disappointment."

Peyton bit her lip as she digested the information that Nathan was supplying.

"I feel guilty about it." A frown etched its way across Nathan's face." I had it easy I guess. I mean I was the basketball star. I made dad proud so he didn't really bother me. But even so I couldn't really deal. I couldn't deal with coming home and finding him passed out on the couch. I used to stay at my girlfriends' houses just so I could stay away. I couldn't cope with it I guess. But Luke would always stay and would always stand up to him."

She placed a hand of comfort on his own. "Living with an alcoholic isn't easy," she said in a hushed voice.

"I learnt from my dad's example who I did not want to be. I try to be a good father and a loving husband. I don't ever want Haley or Jamie to be afraid of me. I don't want my own son to be ashamed of his father the way I am of mine."

Peyton smiled gently, "well from what I've seen Nathan you are doing a great job. Your son's gorgeous and Haley seems really happy."

"I just worry about my brother." He spoke from the heart. "I worry he's stuck in the past. I worry that he spends far too much time working. Burying himself in some crusade or another. I mean he's just got divorced because he neglected his marriage. I just don't want him to wake up one day and realise he has become what he didn't want to be."

"Yeah," she uttered quietly. Lucas was such a great guy, and had so much to offer. She didn't want that to be his fate either.

"You're good for him Peyton. I've never seen him care so much about anybody who wasn't family."

She took that disclosure and held it close to her soul. Lucas Scott had broken down so many of her defences and it felt good to know maybe she had done the same for him too.

-- --

Lucas drove to the construction site where he knew Donnie worked. He arrived there just in time for lunch and spotted the hefty man as he made for the diner across the street. Lucas picked up his pace and caught him at the parking lot.

"You don't give up do you?" the man sneered.

"No I don't." Lucas had decided to try and appeal to the police man in him that he had once been. "Don't you remember what it's like? Having an instinct about a case and a lead? And you can't let it go no matter what. And you keep at it, pulling because you know in your heart that you have something."

Donnie turned to him. He gave something that could almost be interpreted as a smile. "Fine. I'll tell you what. You buy me lunch and we can talk. But I'm not promising anything."

"It's better than nothing. I mean I stayed in the fabulous "Welcome Nights" motel on a lumpy bed. Least now it wasn't a complete waste." Lucas massaged that crick in his neck for effect.

The two men sat down at a booth and Donnie ordered a large meal with extras. He was going to make the rookie cop earn his right to question him.

"So how did you find me anyway?" Donnie asked sipping on his thick chocolate shake. Donnie had taken great care to make sure that he disappeared. He'd even changed his name to Lance Richmond. Lucas knew if it hadn't have been for Tina's keen eye and computer hacker's ability it would have taken a lot longer.

"It wasn't easy," he admitted to the former cop.

"It wasn't meant to be." He met Lucas's eyes now. "So what is it you want to know? I mean to drive down here all by yourself it must be pretty important."

Lucas realised he was going to have to cut to the chase. Donnie struck him as the kind of man who wanted straight answers and didn't take too kindly to time wasters. Lucas hated to admit it but Donnie Richards kind of reminded him of himself in that respect anyway. "I want to know what happened two years ago. Why did you get kicked off the force?"

That prompted a low whistle from Donnie. "Direct aren't you rookie boy?"

"I figured you would want this over quickly." Lucas stated matter of factly.

"Ok. Fine. I'll play. I got involved in some stuff behind the scenes that I shouldn't have gotton involved in."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that makes you feel like the world is yours. I got involved with people I shouldn't. People who break the law and have us cops there to cover it up for them. You know in training when you make that promise to protect and serve and you think you mean it and you'll never break it. Well I was tested. I took bribes. I attended exclusive parties. I got my pick of beautiful women. I moved up in the world. All I had to do was bend my ethics and turn a blind eye."

"So you sold out? Who'd you cover for?" Lucas could possibly have him confess. He watched as Donnie's eyes trailed across the room. He was losing him so he persisted. "Come on Donnie. Who were you covering for?"

The man turned his attention back to him. "You know these guys ruined my life right? I mean you really think that I wanted to be working construction and living in a dump with my sister? I had it all man. And they took that all away."

Lucas leaned over the table that separated them. "Just a name?" he ventured.

"You know I had to get clean off drugs. I lost my job, my apartment and my life all in one split second. Then I hit rock bottom. I just lost it. I've only been out of rehab for the last seven months trying to rebuild my life. I had to change my name because I don't want these people to come after me."

"I really need your help Donnie." Lucas kept his tone solemn. "Cop to cop. It stays between us but I need a name."

"Antonio Garcia." Those two words slipped through Donnie Richards' lips. That was the first time Lucas had got that much. He felt his heart skip with that little prize nugget of information.

"So you accepted bribes from Antonio Garcia?"

"Yeah. And I helped him cover up some stuff."

"Like what?"

Donnie shook his head becoming agitated. "I'm sorry but I left this behind me."

Lucas tried a different line of questioning. "So why did they strike you off the police force? I mean you aren't the only cop to ever accept a bribe right?"

"No. But what I knew could cause too much trouble. I knew all of Antonio's contacts. The guys he dealt drugs to. The guys on the force he bribed. They offered me an out. I could leave the force and forget it ever happened. It was better than the other option so I took it."

Lucas's head spun, he wanted to know more. He knew he had only begun to touch the surface of this under belly of criminal activity. He opened his mouth but Donnie was already standing. In his mind the conversation was over.

"Well I should go," Donnie said as he reached for his safety hat. Lucas accompanied him back over to the site.

"Here's my card. Just in case."

The heavily built man took the card from Lucas's outstretched hand and placed it into the back pocket of his jeans. Donnie Richards began to walk away.

"Hey" Lucus said and the man turned back to face him. "I get that you don't want to be drawn back into this. But I need to know one thing."

"Shoot."

"Your partner back then, Mitch Cassidy? Was he one of the corrupt cops?"

Donnie's brow knitted together at the question. "He never accepted bribes. But he was the one who signed off my career."

"Thank you."

"Watch your back Scott. These guys don't play nice." Lucas gave a small bob of his head at the ex cop's warning before he got into the car and headed back to New York.

**A/N – Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your continuing reviews and support. And thank you to all of you for being so patient with me and my need to throw in mystery at every possible opportunity.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nobody's Fault But Mine **

**Chapter 16 – Lonely Road of Faith**

After Nathan had dropped her back at the apartment Peyton had felt inspiration set in. She'd changed into jeans and a tank top and sat in front of the fire sketching. The music was on low in the background for company. It was something she hadn't done in a while and the familiarity was comforting. Her hand moved unconsciously as lines and curves grew to form an identifiable silhouette. She'd drawn over the past years to release fear and sadness but now she drew simply to feel. Because it was something she loved to do.

She stayed like that for a long while. She shaded and blended in the lines and it was only then did she even focus on the picture she had been working to create. A smile played at her lips as she glanced at the image that had taken shape on the page.

"Hey," he said as the door cracked open and Lucas came into view. She set the sketch pad face down on the coffee table and left the couch to greet him, embracing him in a hug. He gave her a little squeeze but his figure stayed slightly rigid. He'd been standoffish since they'd almost kissed.

Peyton sensed his discomfort and moved back offering a small grin as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You hungry?" she asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten for a while." He dropped his bag on the floor with a thud. The two made their way into the kitchen.

Peyton set about grabbing ingredients from the fridge and pots from the cupboard. Lucas enjoyed this sense of normality that they seemed to slip into so easily. Despite the strange and awkward circumstances that had forced them together they interacted so effortlessly. He'd never made dinner with Brooke, never spent time just enjoying her company. He felt so at ease with Peyton. She gave him vegetables to chop and jars to open as her hand was still not strong enough. They chatted and he teased her as she made the recipe up as she went along. She threw in pinches of herbs and spices and told him there was nothing wrong with being a little creative.

Once the dinner was made they sat together and it was only then that their conversation turned more serious.

"So I officially got suspended today," Lucas announced. After he'd driven back from New Jersey he'd stopped off at the station and had been pulled into his superior's office for his preliminary interview. "It looks like Antonio is going to try and have me for assault and harassment. He put in a formal complaint."

"I'm really sorry Luke." She knew Antonio was relentless. If he couldn't hurt her then he would go after the man that had taken her from him. "What'll happen now?"

Lucas shrugged, "I guess only time will tell. It's ok Peyton. The chief was really understanding about it all. My record is flawless apart from the incident; the chief says I've got nothing to worry about, that this is all just a formality to appease Antonio and his lawyer."

She stared down at her plate feeling the guilt wash over her. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible. And she didn't see Antonio letting it all just disappear after an in house disciplinary. That wasn't his style.

Lucas tried to remain upbeat as he continued. "And if it goes further than that at least I have a good lawyer." He squeezed her hand to reassure her, "Hey come on. I don't regret punching him. And honestly if given the chance I'd do it again. The chief's put me on a two week suspension and then he's pretty much said he'd write me off with a written warning and I'll probably be under supervision for a while. It just means that I'll have to tread more carefully from now on."

Peyton twirled pasta around her fork, "so how did things go with Donnie? Did he help at all?"

"I don't really know." Lucas took a sip of water. "Donnie didn't really tell me much. He told me he knew exactly who these people are but he refused to tell me any names. They've got him running scared. So it was another dead end." He sighed audibly. "And if Antonio can reduce a 300lb man to that I don't know where to go next."

"Antonio controls by terror." She continued to move the food around her plate to have something to concentrate on. "Is he ok?" She'd been hurt by him but she was still concerned for his well being. She needed to know how he was doing.

"He works at a construction site. He got himself clean from drugs. He's not great but he's getting on with his life."

She gave a little nod of thanks as they both continued to eat. Lucas soon found himself staring into space pondering all the questions that zoomed around in his mind.

"You've got that look Luke," she said then. He broke from his train of thought and turned to her with a questioning expression on his face. "That perplexed detective look you get when you can't match the pieces."

Lucas smiled, "I just hate that I wasted two days chasing around New Jersey with nothing to really show for it." He chuckled then, "and you shouldn't even be able to read that look. Detectives are supposed to mask their thoughtful frustrations."

Peyton rested her chin in the palm of her hand and kinked her brow. "Then you've got a big problem Detective Scott. Because as from the first night I met you I could read you."

He knew he was flirting with her as he asked, "and what did you see?" He remembered how she had instantly known he was from a small town. It had intrigued him how she had sought him out, how she had come to him on the anniversary of her parents' deaths.

"I saw someone with a good heart trapped in a world they didn't belong in." Neither of them spoke afterwards but their eyes stayed locked on one another. The intensity of their attraction and deep understanding of where they both had come from burned just below the surface.

-- --

That night was full of sleeplessness. Peyton had felt exhaustion set in after she and Lucas had finished dinner. She had excused herself to bed earlier than usual and had changed unsteadily before lying down. However as her head touched the pillow she found she could not really shut off to fall asleep. She instead stared up at the ceiling listening to the rain falling outside.

Lucas was far too wired to so much as contemplate sleep. He had returned from New Jersey with more questions than he had answers. He still had no idea how he was going to bring down Antonio Garcia. He knew that Antonio was at the forefront of some bad deeds but what he really needed was names. As Donnie hadn't been willing to supply him with those names he was none the wiser. And as for the subject of his partner, while Mitch hadn't accepted bribes from Antonio his corruption couldn't be ruled out. After all both Peyton and Donnie attested to the fact that a lot of influential and powerful people had associated with Antonio. Mitch could have been one of them. Mitch had helped to seal the fate of his partner back then. And there was every reason to believe he had done so to silence him.

But with a two week suspension now ahead of him Lucas knew that digging into the case was going to be harder than it had been before. So Lucas had stayed up until the small hours. His head was growing heavy as he pawed through his many files. He scribbled down notes as he worked matching facts with what he knew; trying to piece together the impossible puzzle.

He wasn't getting anywhere and inwardly cursed as he leant back pinching at the bridge of his nose in frustration. His mind was beginning to glaze over. He gave in to his fatigue, lying back and stretching along his makeshift bed.

The apartment was dark as the quiet was gradually penetrated by the small fitful moans. The twisting and thrusting against the blankets led to louder and more audible murmurs of protest.

"No," rang out along the silent hallway. "No stop. Please stop."

The shrieks broke through Peyton's light slumber and she cautiously moved to where they originated from. Lucas lay battling his nightmare. His body tossed and turned violently fighting an invisible assailant.

"No, please." The moans became more plaintive and his movements became less erratic. His face was creased with pain.

Peyton was prone to nightmares herself and this one looked really bad. Even though his eyes were closed his expression was fraught and desperate. She couldn't bear to see him suffer; she shook him firmly at the shoulder and called his name.

His blue eyes snapped open as he started. He sat up bolt upright then. His eyes were distant and full of fear as for the next few moments he continued to relive the pain. She sat down beside him, scared to see him in this state.

Lucas slowly became aware of where he was, as he focused on the familiar items in his lounge. His breathing was heavy and ragged in his ears and his heart pelted painfully against his rib cage. His whole body was coated in a cold sweat. But Lucas realised he was safe.

He was mildly aware of Peyton's presence next to him. She placed a hand on his back now and was gently stroking in an effort to calm him.

"Luke? Are you ok?"

"It was just a dream." He was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. This one had been far worse than the others before. The details were clearer; the pain was intense and as real as it could be. "It was just a dream."

He swallowed hard. Only then did he realise that his hand was clutching at his stomach, at the place where he had been stabbed. He let out a shuddered breath and let go of his side.

Peyton moved to hold his trembling form and it was all he could do to wrap his arms around her small frame. He buried his face in her curls as he tasted his hot salty tears. They stayed that way for several long minutes before he finally settled down. She disappeared into the kitchen to get him a glass of water which he took gratefully.

She was back beside him as he gulped down the cool liquid. "What happened Luke? You were really yelling."

He attempted to shrug it all off now. "It was just a bad dream. It's been a tough day and I guess it was just taking its toll on me."

Peyton wasn't buying that so she pushed. "What did you dream about?"

Lucas had never talked about what had happened that night with anyone other than his mother, Nathan and Haley. And even with them he had tried to avoid the subject. He hated to be vulnerable. He had worked hard to become strong and forget what he had been brought up in. He wanted to leave his painful past locked away in a box at the very back of his mind.

However she had opened up to him and he found he no longer wanted to hide from her. He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see pity in those green eyes but he spoke quietly.

"I couldn't protect her Peyt. I tried. God I always tried."

His voice broke her heart. He sounded so young and innocent in that moment. He hung his head in shame and he seemed so lost.

"It happened when I was eighteen. Nate had just won a championship. It was supposed to be a cause for celebration. But he couldn't just be proud of Nathan, not even for just one night. No he had to drink. He'd always get worse when he was drunk. Nate had stayed with his friends at a party. I'd rarely ever go out. I needed to be there with mom. I knew Dan would get bad.

"He did. Mom had gone to bed early to stay out of his way. I was in my room; I couldn't sleep as I could hear him staggering around. He came upstairs and started yelling at her and hitting her. I tried to defend her. I had this Swiss army knife. I didn't intend on using it, the threat was meant to be enough.

"I was too scrawny back then and he was way too strong. He took the knife from me and he stabbed me. He called me weak and a disappointment. My mom started yelling at him and she went to call an ambulance. He tried to stop her and in their struggle she fell down the stairs. She broke her back. He left her paralysed from the waist down."

Peyton listened as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Luke I'm so sorry."

"I failed her. It was my fault. I should have protected her."

She shook her head at that statement, "no Lucas. It's not your fault. You didn't make him drink. You didn't make him hurt her."

"I should have been stronger, I should have been enough. You know that's why l became a cop. So I would never fail anyone ever again."

Peyton crouched down in front of him then, and he averted his gaze. She took his face in her hands so he looked at her finally. "Luke you can't keep doing this to yourself. Your dad was the one responsible not you."

"The worst part is," his throat constricted now, the emotions overtaking him. "The worst part is that no matter how hard I try to move on, no matter how many of these scumbags I lock away, I always see his face."

Lucas let the pain wash over him then, "I'll never forget the look on his face when he stood over me. Then he called me a disappointment. He was ashamed of me Peyton. I was too weak to defend myself or my mother and he was ashamed."

She reached for him then and held him as he broke down. His body wracked with anguish and regret.

He broke away once his crying had subsided. He brushed back his tears and muttered he was sorry.

Now that he was calm Peyton began speaking again. "You know Antonio always blamed me after he'd lashed out. You know that's how these men work Lucas. You've seen it. It's always _our_ fault. And this is the same. He did what he did to your mom. Not you. And I know that's what you'd tell anybody who came to you for help."

He smiled just a fraction then. It was true, and he would tell anyone that came to him just that. The cycle of abuse would only continue as long as the victim remained trapped in that very feeling of helplessness, fear and the belief that they themselves had caused it all.

"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive myself yet Peyton," he had to be honest with himself and with her. Her point was very true but the guilt and regret he had lived with for years wouldn't simply go away.

"You're a hero Lucas Scott," she said then. He was such an amazing person with so much good in him. He had taken her in and protected her unconditionally. He had given her the hope and strength to go on. "Whether you choose to believe it or not." Her cool hand traced the line of his jaw and her eyes met his. "You're my hero." She pressed a little kiss to his forehead before sitting back on the couch.

Lucas took her hand, squeezing it gently as his thumb grazed over her knuckles. He felt overcome with affection for her in that moment. "Thank you Peyt."

They remained quiet for a long time afterwards; the emotional confession had taken it out of him and Lucas stared at the burning fire as Peyton sat close to him. She let her eyes close as she rested more heavily against him.

"You should get some sleep," he said looking at the exhausted girl beside him.

"Yeah," she stood up and stifled a yawn. "It's been a long day. Luke would you lay with me tonight?" She figured he could use the comfort and she needed to be held. He wordlessly agreed and they made their way to the bedroom. He was the first to lie down; he settled onto his back, before she moulded herself next to his body, her head resting lightly at his chest. Lucas covered them both with the blue comforter. She gave into sleep immediately.

Lucas lay awake for a long time with Peyton in his arms. He didn't think he would be able to sleep, as his mind still swarmed with far too many thoughts.

She shifted closer against the warmth of his body as she slept and he stroked his fingers through her soft hair. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her; she made him forget his fears and his doubts.

She had a captivating blend of beauty, intelligence, strength and determination. She had been through so much but she kept trying. Sure she'd stumble but she'd always pick herself up again. She wouldn't let herself be beaten. He felt hope as he watched this young woman attempted to rebuild her life. Though he had known her for just a few short weeks he couldn't imagine a life without her. She made him feel less alone.

-- --

Antonio got the call early that morning. The sun wasn't even up and the brunette that slept beside him didn't so much as stir. He squinted at the caller ID on the screen of his cell and he rolled his eyes. "Meet me at our usual spot," was the command and Antonio obeyed.

A call at this time of day only meant one thing. Antonio quickly dressed and climbed into his Lexis driving to their favoured location. He put the car in park and traipsed through the wet fallen leaves that littered the path. Only a few dog walkers and jogging enthusiasts populated Central Park at that present time. Antonio spotted his associate sitting on the bench beside the fountain. He made his way over and sat down beside him. "So what's so important that it couldn't wait for the sun to rise on a brand new day?"

A file was passed into Antonio's lap and he flipped it open. He couldn't help but smirk and gloat. "I told you you should have tied up this loose end before."

"Just get it done," came the irritated response.

Antonio stood again. Neither of them was in the mood to play games. "I'll put my best on the job _sir_."

"I need to know what was said. This could be very bad for both of us. Treat it with the utmost urgency and importance."

**Author's Note – So the chapter was slightly shorter than the last few, mainly because I primarily wanted to focus on Lucas and Peyton's growing relationship. **

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they make me smile. You guys are awesome. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. There's more to come soon, so I'll be seeing ya ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is dedicated to my very own beta Mel. You are too good to me, letting me bounce so many of my ideas off you.

**Nobody's Fault but Mine**

**Chapter 17 –Complicated Shadows**

The two weeks of Lucas's suspension went by much more quickly than he had suspected they would. He had focused everything on work for so long but found he quickly slipped into a daily routine. He had never been one to sleep undisturbed throughout the night and would wake up before sunrise. He had taken to running in Central Park to start off his day. Being able to exercise regularly wasn't something that he had found time for easily and he enjoyed it. Sometimes he would run with Nathan and sometimes it was just him and his IPod. He'd push himself hard, feeding off the adrenalin that coursed through his body. The fresh air and quiet enabled him to clear his head from working late the night before. Tina had been good enough to keep digging into Donnie Richards and Mitch Cassidy's case records from two years ago and would bring over anything new that she found. The details didn't turn up much more than what Lucas already knew but everything helped.

After Lucas had ran his circuit for over an hour he would go home and take a long shower. Then he would cook breakfast for himself and Peyton. Peyton had taken to sleeping late and he'd tease her and had nicknamed her "lazybones". He knew however that she needed the rest. It turned out she too was a rough sleeper. She'd talk or cry out in her sleep. She was doing better however and her injuries had begun to heal over; her cast was due to be taken off that week. She was looking healthier and less thin and pale.

Lucas would work throughout the course of the day at his desk with books and files cluttered over the surface and spilling to the floor. And Peyton would read or draw in the room with him. They'd be surrounded in silence except the clicking of keys on his laptop or the scratching of her pencil on paper. He had found himself growing more and more accustomed to the company. She'd interrupt every now and then supplying him with coffee or a sandwich.

He couldn't help but watch at times as she worked on her art; she was so passionately engrossed with it. He saw brilliance there and he'd often have to mentally kick himself from staring too long. The same could be said when they got into a debate over whichever novel she had been reading. They'd often be up well into the night talking literature and Lucas had soon learned that Peyton was stubborn and enthusiastic just as she had indicated her father had been.

The last evening before he returned back to duty was spent as they usually were. They'd ordered pizza feeling the need for junk food and sat watching the news on CNN. At the knock at the door Lucas grabbed his wallet to pay the delivery boy and Peyton disappeared into the kitchen for plates and drinks. Lucas grinned as he shifted books and papers aside to clear a space for them to eat. As he lifted her latest book of choice something fell to the floor. He bent to pick it up.

It was a picture of Peyton with her parents. Larry Sawyer was tall and gangly and Anna had those stunning green eyes and wild blonde curls. Standing between them was a pre teen version of Peyton. Lucas smiled; she looked so happy and so content.

"Hey what you got there?" she came up behind him and saw what held his attention.

"You look so like your mom," he told her then.

"Yeah. And I got my dad's skinny legs that had me teased all through Junior High." She sat on the couch helping herself to the largest slice of pizza.

Lucas followed suit, "How can that be? Those are supermodel's legs," he remarked. He noticed those legs of hers at the very start and they were such a stunning feature.

"Not when you're ten and taller than every boy in your class."

"You were cute," he stated with finality. "You looked really happy Peyt." It was heartbreaking to know that one cataclysmic event had reshaped her life so drastically.

"Yeah. I was." She gave him one of her sad little smiles. "I really miss them. But I want to make them proud of me. I was thinking of going back to school when all this is over. I want to start living the life they always wanted for me."

"Great. That's really great Peyton." He knew she had the potential for so much.

Once they had gorged themselves on far too much food Peyton lay back on the couch and Lucas sat with her feet in his lap. It was a familiar position that they often found themselves in. To anyone looking in they would look like a couple that was meant to be but to them it was natural. But maybe they were both too oblivious to see the truth. Or maybe they were simply just too afraid to admit it.

"So can I ask you something?" she said breaking the quiet that had fallen over them as they watched some old black and white movie. "It's just you haven't said much about your divorce. And I was wondering if you were ok."

Lucas shrugged a little at the question. "Truth is I haven't really thought about it." His divorce had been finalised now and with the news of it all being official he'd probably only spent a few moments thinking about it. "Brooke and I weren't meant to be," he said then. "It's all for the best."

"But you must have loved each other once right," she probed. "You two got married after all."

"Sure I did. But we weren't right for each other." It seemed strange confessing the private and intricate details of his marriage's failures with someone he was falling for. "Brooke was great. She was everything I thought I wanted. But I think that really I loved the idea of Brooke. I mean she was so unlike the girls I knew growing up and she was funny and kind of addictive I guess. But the more I got to know her the more I realised she wasn't really the girl for me. Brooke never really understood me Peyton. She never got my commitment to the job." He exhaled and tilted his head back. "And I never really gave my heart to Brooke."

Peyton smiled at his refreshing honesty. She liked that he would open up to her the way he did. She also had to admit that she felt inferior to his ex wife. Brooke to her was intimidating. His ex wife was stunning, strong and successful.

They'd talked about most things by now but the one thing that had never really been brought up was the subject of their past relationships. Lucas had steered clear as he felt it may just be too painful for her. Plus he harboured his own feelings towards her. But as she had started this particular conversation he chanced asking her about her own past.

"Did you love Donnie?" Lucas felt the words pass his lips, heard them echo in his ears and he instantly felt bad for saying them. He'd had a hard time picturing Peyton and Donnie Richards together anyway. Sure he knew that she had changed vastly since then but it wasn't a pairing he would have never placed together.

"Yeah I did." She let her eyes meet with his. It was her turn to be honest. "I mean it wasn't a good relationship. I was young and he was kind of controlling but I loved him. Sometimes he was nice so it wasn't all bad. But then I guess I'm just bad at relationships. I mean factor in that I have like a magnet that pulls in these crazy horrible guys. And then that I'm too scared to give my heart away and it kind of just equals disaster."

Lucas smiled. He knew how hard it was just to trust yourself into opening up to another person. His marriage had failed on those grounds. Brooke had committed to him and he'd sealed his own fate by not letting her in.

"And as for Antonio," Peyton began saying as she toyed with the sleeve of her shirt. "It was just like, I knew who he was. I knew he was bad and wouldn't want anything serious with me. And in a way that made it a whole lot simpler. I knew he didn't love me and it was better that way as crazy as that sounds. I mean if you don't care you can't get hurt right?" She gave a small laugh then, "I bet that sounds really bad right?"

"Not really. I don't know Peyt. I think that we all put up barriers. I did with Brooke. I never let myself be vulnerable with her. I buried myself in work, my job was my life and I drove her away."

Peyton rested her head back against the cushions behind her. "So we both are just crap with trusting people and committing. So what we're doomed to loneliness?" She had run from every opportunity and she knew it.

"Relationships can be hard," he offered then. It saddened him that a woman with such a capacity for love and compassion had been so badly hurt and betrayed that she was so afraid that that pain would reoccur if she took a chance again.

"Or at least we make them hard. I make them hard by not letting anyone in. I just don't want to be left alone again." It had hurt too much to carry on after her parents had died so she'd shut herself off from the world. "Do you think we'll ever be happy Luke?" she asked then. She motioned to the TV where the couple on screen were immersed in a long kiss. "I mean they make it all seem so easy in the movies. Boy meets girl and they fall in love and cue the happy soundtrack. And then there's me in real life and I can't even say I love....."

"Peyton," he cut her off then. It almost broke him to hear her utter her long imprinted fears of abandonment. "You're gorgeous and you're so young. You've had some bad experiences. But that doesn't mean that you're never going to be happy. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Me other the other hand," he gave her a crooked grin. He attempted to make light of the subject now. "I'm divorced at twenty seven and I'm married to my job."

She gave a small laugh, "yeah but you're handsome and you probably just need to learn to prioritise."

"Yeah probably," he'd learnt enough from watching Nathan and Haley, his mom and even from Mitch Cassidy to know that balance was what made marriage and career compatible.

Lucas stood then as she stifled a yawn and he offered her his hand which she took and they made their way into the bedroom. Since the night when he'd confessed his own secrets they had taken to sleeping in the same room. The routine that they had fallen into was inherent. They understood how each other worked and they were there for each other, comforting each other in times of need. They settled into each other's arms for the night.

-- --

Lucas awoke to the annoying buzzing of his alarm. He carefully moved from Peyton's peaceful form. He showered quickly and dressed before making coffee for himself in a thermos flask. He carried a cup through for her too and grinned as he saw she was now awake.

She was cute in the mornings with her dishevelled hair, sleepy eyes and slightly grumpy demeanour. She sat up groggily and took the coffee with a thank you.

"You sleep ok?" he asked as he fumbled with his tie. He had a return to work interview with the Chief of Police and he wanted to make a good impression. The chief had kept his word to Lucas giving him a written warning and a promise to monitor his behaviour for the next few months so Lucas knew for a while at least he'd be jumping through political hoops.

"Yeah." Peyton took pity on him after watching him struggle. "There you go, all perfect," she said as she fixed his collar.

"Well I should go," he said shrugging on his jacket. "You going to be ok?"

"Sure. I'm probably just going to sleep some more." In truth she didn't want him to return to work as she had become so used to spending all their time together. He gave a hug, holding her for a little too long and she wondered then if he was thinking the same thing. He'd then murmured a goodbye before leaving.

He had decided to walk that morning as the mid autumn day was mild and pleasant. As Lucas walked hurriedly across the police parking lot someone shouted for his attention.

"Detective Scott."

He turned his attention towards the direction where his name had just been called. He spotted Nora instantly; her expression was fraught as she swayed from one foot to the other. His stomach dropped as he questioned why she would have come here to see him. He approached quickly. Her eyes met with Lucas's as she moved to meet him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Over there," she motioned to a more secluded space.

"Sure," Lucas followed her. He knew something was wrong. She had driven all the way down here and the last time she had seen him she had been less than friendly.

"Donnie's missing," she said simply.

Lucas felt a lump form in his throat. He knew this couldn't be good. "How long ago did he go missing?"

"Three days after you visited. He went to work and he didn't come back home that night. I checked where he works and they said he left for the day as usual. They said he was fine. And then the following morning he didn't show up."

"Have you reported him missing?"

Nora snorted; she was reverting back to her defensive self. "Of course I have. And no one really cares. They think he's just gone off with some girl. You people are never bothered are you?"

Lucas chose to ignore that annoyed generalisation. He knew she was scared. "Are you sure that there's no one he could be staying with? You two didn't just have a fight or something?" He had to cover all the options and he quickly fell in to that mode that had become in breed into him.

The woman folded her arms, "we always fought. And no he wouldn't go stay with anybody because he no longer trusts anybody." She sighed. "Look on the night after he saw you he told me that if anything bad happened I needed to come find you. So I have."

"I'll do what I can," Lucas promised then. He had taken Nora's details and once in the station he asked Tina to see if anyone who matched Donnie's description had been spotted or admitted to a hospital.

-- --

He hadn't been able to shake the feeling of guilt and unease throughout the course of the day. He sat at his desk as he needed to get up to speed with what had been going on whilst he was out of action. That made it worse as he had far too much time to think. He had called Peyton and she hadn't wanted to be on the phone long. She clammed up instantly with him for the first time since everything with Antonio. He worried that she might blame him but tried to reason with himself that she was in shock.

Lucas was about to grab some dinner when he received the fateful call. He felt the icy dread creep up the back of his neck. Truth was he had expected it; he had been on tender hooks all day. He drove down to the location of the crime scene knowing what he would find.

The neighbourhood wasn't a nice one. He was told by an officer on duty that the body had been discovered by two teenagers who were trying to get into a downtown bar. He flashed his badge and ducked under the taped barriers that had already been formed around the scene.

The CSI's finest Pete Reynolds was busy taking pictures and piecing together the evidence pack to be sent away for analysis. He looked up as he saw Lucas approach and gave a nod of greeting. "Evening," he said, his tone was gloomy as he motioned to the figure lying at his feet. "This one isn't for the faint of heart."

As Lucas's eyes travelled down to the ground he felt his stomach heave. It was Donnie Richards or what was left of him. "Pretty brutal," he uttered.

There was no doubt in Lucas's mind that Donnie had been subjected to a great deal of pain in order for him to disclose the information that his captures had wanted to acquire. Lucas knew this had to be the work of Antonio and his associates. And he couldn't help but feel responsible for Donnie's dismal fate. Since he'd had the conversation with Nora that morning he knew that his visit to New Jersey had sparked this whole chain of events.

"He was one of our own," Pete said then. "Well he was. It's worse when it's someone you know."

Lucas agreed to that sentiment sadly. Both men turned as Mitch then immerged at the scene. Mitch reacted in a way that was never to have been witnessed by either of them. He was a seasoned professional, he'd seen many a dead body, but at the sight of his ex partner he took out his handkerchief and covered his mouth.

After Mitch had controlled his need to gag he turned his attention to Pete. "Are the two boys still on site that found him?"

"Yes, they're with the police liaison now."

"Well I'm going to go see what they have to say for themselves. Detective Scott you carry on as you were."

Pete cocked his head toward Lucas, "you still with me there kid?"

"Yes sir. What have we got?" He crouched down for a closer look.

"Well looks like our vic died from a single bullet to the right temple," Pete said as he gently rotated the victim's head for Lucas to see. "He has some defensive wounds on both arms, skin under the finger nails. Big guy like this didn't go without a fight. The samples will be sent away for analysis."

"Thanks Pete. You'll put a rush on this right." With a nod from the CSI Chief Lucas made his way over to Mitch who stood looking over his notes.

"Well the two boys were able to describe the guy who they say dumped the body. And they were good enough to supply us with the registration plate of the black SUV so it shouldn't be too hard to trace. I'll have someone go through the databases as soon as we get back to the station."

-- --

After the CSI and police personnel had finished at the scene Lucas and Mitch had headed back to the station. Lucas had called a distraught Nora to tell her that her brother had been found dead. He'd listened as she cried in disbelief and then as she shouted and blamed him.

Lucas had felt his exhaustion take over and his composure and strength weaken. He made his way into the locker room. He pressed his forehead up against the cold metal of his own locker.

The guilt and regret that he had been holding back finally burst to the surface. It was hard enough to deal with death, cruelty and the other horrors of the world without believing that you were the catalyst that had set it off. Donnie had been in hiding. Donnie had been fine for two years. He had been given a warning and he had kept quiet. He had died for nothing, as he hadn't told Lucas anything. That to Lucas made it even worse.

"Rough night huh?" Lucas had thought he was alone.

"You could say that," Lucas turned to face Mitch. Since he had returned Lucas had tried to avoid any real time spent with his partner. This was the first time they had been alone and without distraction and Lucas felt his guard go up.

Mitch sat down on one of the benches and sighed. "So I've been trying really hard not to bring this up all day. But I need to know why Nora Richards came to you this morning."

The young detective took a moment to register that. He hadn't realised that Mitch had seen that exchange. He didn't know how to answer, he knew Mitch Cassidy was no fool and would see through any feeble attempt at a lie. But he still didn't trust Mitch.

"Nora came to tell me that Donnie was missing."

"So you've been in touch with Donnie Richards?" his partner's voice was level and void of emotion. Lucas had seen Mitch in interrogations many times and knew this was how he liked to conduct himself. He would remain calm and hide his own feelings so he could get the most out of whoever he was questioning. "And why would you get in touch with Donnie Richards?"

"Because I wanted to know why your _ex partner _got thrown off the force," Lucas felt his own voice raise just a fraction. He had been holding in the anger and disappointment of Mitch's possible betrayal for too long now and he was tired of hiding it. He wanted the answers that no one seemed willing to supply.

Mitch narrowed his eyes, "and what? You couldn't just come to me and ask about it? Look Lucas I found out that Donnie was working both sides. I tried talking to him and I knew he was in way too deep. He betrayed me Lucas not the other way around. I wrote a report stating simply that yes I knew he was accepting bribes. You don't believe me go read the report."

"So that's it? That's all that you wrote and it ended his career."

"Like I said, read the report. I was just doing my job." Mitch stood then and made for the door. He paused and turned back to face Lucas. "I thought we were partners Lucas that means we are supposed to trust each other. If you don't trust me then maybe you need to think about requesting a new partner. Because I for one can't work with someone who I can't trust. So go home, get some sleep and then let me know what you've decided."

-- --

Lucas took Mitch's advice and arrived back at the apartment after 4am that morning. He intended to break the news to Peyton and try then to get a couple of hours sleep before heading straight back to the station. As soon as he opened the door he saw her waiting there anxiously in the hallway. One look at his sad eyes and dire expression and she knew. She buried her face into her hands and he pulled her in close to his chest. Her body was shaking as her tears soaked into his shirt. Not a word was spoken as they both clung on to one another in search of comfort.

A while later he felt himself dozing on and off as the two of them sat on the couch, his body trying to alleviate some of the exhaustion he felt. The rising sun had started to cast shadows about the room. Peyton's hand was idly stroking over his fore arm.

At the ringing of his cell Lucas groaned as he went to answer it. "Scott," he grunted in his disorientated state.

"You need to get back to the station," Mitch told Lucas then. "We have the man who the SUV is registered to and he fits the description the two boys gave. You should know," he added as an afterthought, "it turns out the guy is Tina's brother."

Lucas took a moment to process that. "Does she know that we have him in for questioning?" He grabbed his jacket as he stood up from the couch.

"She will do when she gets to work."

Lucas hung up and turned to Peyton, "we may have found one of the guys responsible for Donnie's death. I need to go back in." He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get them Peyt."

She nodded at that. Lucas was out of the door like a shot. He may finally get some answers.

**Author's Note – So I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of you who read and support my story. You guys are so amazing. All will be revealed in due course and as I am now well into the second half of the story you can expect a rollercoaster of events.**

**So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, drop me a review if you like and I'll be updating soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note – Hi there guys. So I know that it's been like far too long since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. This chapter has been one of the hardest for me to write. But it's finally here and I hope that I have done it justice.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 18 – You've Got to Go There to Come Back**

As soon as Lucas entered the station he was met by Tina. Her expression was frantic. "Did you know they were bringing in my brother?" she questioned, a sob caught in her throat.

Lucas took her by the arm and into an available room to spare her from more inquisitive glances that co-workers had been giving her. He felt bad for Tina. Throughout the entire case against Antonio Garcia she had always had his back. She had put her own career on the line for him. She had broken rules and now as she needed reassurances he was at a loss as to whether he could give her any.

"I know that he's been brought in for questioning in connection with the case," he told her honestly.

Tina sank down into a nearby chair. "Nick's a good guy Luke," she began but her eyes where clouded. "He had to drop out of college earlier this year. He was training to be a doctor but it all became too much. Our dad walked out on us and mom works all hours. Nick had to work to support his education. He had a break down. Since then he's been working these dead end jobs and he's been unhappy. He took a job at one of Antonio Garcia's clubs. He fell in with the wrong crowd. He's been doing drugs."

Lucas looked at her then. The implications of what she was saying hit hard.

"He was just supposed to be taking some time off. He was due to go back to college next year." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He's not capable of this Lucas."

Lucas took a beat then. On Mitch's instruction he had stopped by Pete Reynolds office for the CSI's report on Donnie Richards. What he had also found out was that Nick Saunders's DNA samples could place him at the scene of both Mickie Evans and Donnie Richards's deaths. The outlook didn't look good.

"Look Tina whatever your brother has done......"

She bit her lip and turned to face him. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy from crying. "Just level with me Lucas, he's in a lot of trouble right?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm sorry Tina. We have enough evidence to place him at the crime scene." He patted her leg, at a loss of what else he could say or do for her.

Lucas found Mitch Cassidy watching Nick Saunders in the room adjoining Nick Saunders's interrogation room. The young man on the other side of the glass was pacing back and forth in the small space. He certainly seemed agitated as he ran his hands through his reddish brown hair and kept throwing glances at the mirrored wall.

Mitch took the report from Lucas's hands and began to read through it.

Lucas moved to the one way divide to study the man. "Does he look capable of murder to you?" he asked out loud. He in his heart didn't believe he did. To have done what had been done to Donnie Richards you would have to have been a cold blooded killer. The person on the other side didn't appear to be that.

"When do they ever look capable," Mitch retorted cynically. They both knew enough to know by now that there was not a specific stereotype. "But no I don't believe he did it. So you ready?"

Mitch and Lucas entered the room and the suspect turned to face them. "It's about time," he spat. "I know my rights you know."

Lucas calmly took a seat and motioned for the suspect to do the same. Nick pulled out the chair to sit and began fidgeting. "I didn't do anything." He watched as Lucas slid over pictures of Donnie Richards which had been taken at the murder scene. He saw traces of disgust pass over Nick Saunders's face.

"We have two witnesses that place you at the scene Mr Saunders," Lucas told him matter of factly.

Nick put his head in hands. "I didn't have anything to do with this," he murmured. "I was just following orders."

"Orders from who?" Lucas asked.

Nick shook his head. "I'm not talking."

Lucas pushed over more pictures. This time they were taken from Mickie Evans's apartment. "You know," Lucas said, "we have forensic evidence that connects you to both of these murders. Samples of your skin were found under Mickie Evan's finger nails. Same as with Donnie Richards."

Nick looked even more uncomfortable then. He knew he was in far too deep and the realisation was hitting him hard.

"You're a bright kid," Lucas continued in effort to get through to him. "Your sister told me that you want to be a doctor. Would be a shame to give that all up."

"Mr Garcia. That's who gave me the orders," the boy said then. "Look I only started out as a casual driver. It was just meant to be big money fast. And it sure as hell beat working in fast food places and bars. I'd do jobs for Mr Garcia like driving his guys around and things like that. Then as I proved myself reliable he had me do more."

"Like what?"

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions," he was starting to lose his nerve as he shuffled his feet. "You know what happens to people that talk out against Mr Garcia? If I go down for this my life is over. But at least I have one. If I talk to you then I'm as good as dead."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Lucas countered. "If you help us with our investigations then we can protect you."

With a sigh Nick continued on begrudgingly, "I helped with the abduction of Mickie Evans. He owed money. I picked him up and some of the guys roughed him up. He fought against me when I was getting him out of the car, he scratched me. But we took him back to his apartment afterwards. We didn't kill him it was just a warning. I was only the driver and it was my first big job. Then after that Mr Garcia trusted me more. He had me follow his girl and then run her off the road."

Lucas held his tongue at the precise moment. His protective instincts danced through him.

"So we can add hit and run to your colourful resume," Mitch said then.

Nick cast his eyes at Mitch, who had up until then been silent throughout the entire interrogation. "So he does speak then."

"Donnie Richards fight you too?" Mitch asked then and Nick nodded.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Nick asked.

"You're going to write us a statement," Mitch said confidently.

"Uh uh, I can't do that." His eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm going to level with you Nick," Mitch approached and set his palms down on the wooden table between them. "I don't think that you're capable of this. But trust me if you stay quiet there isn't a judge or jury in this city that is going to say squat about putting you away for a very long time. And these guys that you are protecting they will let you rot. You are on your own Nick. You want to get out of this you better start co-operating."

Nick ran a hand through his short hair as he looked at Mitch, "what makes you think I trust you?"

"Because of right now we're the only chance you got."

"There's a deal," Nick said after careful consideration. "Next week. It's real big. Mr Garcia has a lot invested in it. I have the details. If you promise me I won't be sent down and that I can go to a safe house I'll help."

"Good choice," Mitch passed over a legal pad and a pen. "Write it down."

-- --

Peyton huddled further into Lucas's leather jacket as she and Nathan walked through Central Park. The winds were chilly for a late autumn day but with the low sun it was beautiful. She'd just come from the hospital after having her cast removed. Despite the fact that she was legally protected she was still hesitant to venture out alone particularly after what had just happened to Donnie. But having the opportunity to hang out with Nathan gave her mind welcome distraction. She and Nathan had quickly slipped into an almost sibling relationship.

"I love the leaves this time of year," she mused. "Reminds me of home."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, reminiscing of Tree Hill's main street in the fall. "So me and the guys kind of miss you and the club," Nathan ventured then. "I passed by and it was all boarded up."

That hit Peyton pretty hard. She wasn't surprised that Antonio had retaliated in that way. He was angry at her and knew how much she had loved having her own place. It wasn't like she could really go back but it still saddened her. "It kind of sucks how one person can take so much," she murmured.

As they reached the basketball courts Nathan was then accosted by two pre teenaged fans who begged him to sign their ball and requested a picture with him shooting for the basket. Peyton had taken a seat at a nearby bench as Nathan showed the kids his signature "fade away" move that had won him many a championship.

"You want to try a free throw," he asked as she sat watching.

"I guess." Peyton shrugged as she took hold of the orange ball. "How hard can it be right?"

"Ok Sawyer let's see it," Nathan jested as he crossed his arms.

Peyton stepped up to the basket mimicking the stance she had seen from Jake many a time whilst they were growing up. She tossed the ball into the air and missed completely.

"That was pathetic," Nathan chided after he had gone to retrieve the ball.

"Guess I could always try the granny shot."

"Nah there's a trick to it." He placed it back in her hands. "Let's try that again. Square your shoulders to the basket push up with your right hand and flick your wrist just before you throw the ball."

She followed his instruction and whooped when it went in.

"Alright. Nice job," he grinned. "Now you'll never miss."

They continued to walk after Nathan had returned the ball to the supporters. "So does the great Nathan Scott ever miss a free throw?"

"Nah. Dad used to have us shoot fifty free throws before dinner otherwise it was no dessert. That's one thing I can take from him, he worked me so hard that I can shot them in my sleep."

"Us," she enquired. "So Lucas played too?"

"Yeah we played Junior Leagues together. Dad thought his basketball pedigree would be inherited by both his sons. But dad got more and more regimental as we got older. He liked to rule by the fear of god you know. It kind of sucked the fun out of it for Lucas."

Peyton nodded sadly.

"Come on," Nathan said then giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll buy you a coffee."

-- --

Just two hours from returning from Central Park Peyton answered the frantic knocking at the door to a distressed looking Nathan. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she stepped aside so he could enter the apartment.

"Is Luke here?"

"Yeah. He just got back," she motioned to the room behind her. "He's just changing...." she broke off as she heard Lucas's footsteps.

Lucas's face fell as soon as he saw Nathan. "Nate? Did something happen to Haley? Or Jamie?" His mind had already processed several different scenarios.

"Its dad," the younger Scott brother answered with a shake of his head. "He had a heart attack Luke."

Peyton watched as Lucas's posture changed in a split second. He squared his shoulders and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"He had to be taken from the prison hospital to the City's Memorial hospital. They told me he's in a really bad way. He's in critical condition." His eyes met with Lucas's icy blue ones. "Haley's waiting in the car."

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to care about Dan Scott. "I'm sorry Nathan."

"Luke," his voice was pleading "the doctors said he might not even pull through."

"No I've moved past this. I cannot do this"

"He's unconscious Lucas. He might not even make it. Maybe for once you could forget the past and remember that you have a father."

"You weren't there Nate," Lucas said then. He uttered the words even before he had time to process them. "You didn't have to _stand by and watch and hear everything our precious father did."_ He didn't blame Nathan, he never had done. He was sincerely grateful that his brother wasn't burdened by the memories that he carried with him every day. But right now he needed Nathan to back off. He didn't want to be questioned or coerced.

"He's still our dad."

"No. He stopped being our father a long time ago."

Nathan turned and headed for the door as he begrudgingly admitted defeat. He cast a brief look at Lucas before he left.

Lucas felt his temper getting the better of him and grabbed hold of the nearest thing at his disposal and threw it at the wall. As the glass shattered and Peyton started he instantly felt awful. His father was able to exert such a powerful hold over him even now. He moved silently into the bedroom not wanting her to see him reduced to this state.

-- --

Peyton knocked softly at the bedroom door a couple of hours later. After his display of anger she had swept up the broken glass and had waited for him to calm down and collect himself. "Is it safe to come in yet?"

Lucas lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling. However once he was aware of her presence he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Sure." He gave her a sad smile. He felt terrible his earlier actions, knowing that he had frightened her. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed tucking her legs beneath her body.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"I guess. I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to scare you. I just hate that man so much."

Peyton ran her hand over the arm of her sweater. It saddened her to see what the evils of one man had done to fracture his own family. She had always seen Lucas as gentle, kind and incredibly protective of her and his family. Even as he had squared off against Antonio he had done so as a protector. The way his whole persona changed as he reacted to Dan was haunting.

"You think that I should go don't you," he asked then as she remained quiet.

"It's not my place to say." She couldn't imagine what Lucas must be going through. She had been hurt but not by her own flesh and blood. She could almost see the conflict and confusion that was coursing through Lucas.

"Come on," he attempted a little smile. "I know you well enough now to know you have an opinion on more or less everything. And we've been through enough to be honest with each other."

"I guess I just think maybe you need to be there for your brother." What had happened to Lucas was terrible and she more than most people could understand why he found it so hard to forgive and move on. If placed in the situation Peyton believed she would act in very much the same way. But she cared for both of the brothers. "And I kind of think you need to be there for yourself. Family's important Luke."

"I want to be there for him Peyt," Lucas wiped harshly at the stray tears that coursed down his face."It's just hard. What he did to my mom. I can't forgive him for that."

"Luke," she offered in a quiet voice as she cast her mind to the demons of regret that haunted her. "When my parents died it happened so quick. I didn't see it coming. And that was probably the worst part. That I never got to say goodbye and tell them how much I loved them. It just happened and then......I just think maybe at the very least you owe it to yourself to say goodbye."

Silence held the room for several long minutes before Lucas spoke in a ragged breath. "Will you come with me to the hospital?"

"Of course I will." She enveloped him into a hug, attempting to give him some sort of strength. Once they had broken apart Peyton pulled the jacket back around her body and Lucas grabbed his keys. Then they left.

Lucas was in a daze as the two of them took a taxi to the hospital. It was as if he wasn't in his own body as he walked through those sliding glass doors. He was only partly aware as Peyton had asked a nurse behind the reception desk where Dan Scott's room was. Then with a hand placed on his arm she had led him to the elevator.

The last time Lucas had spoken to his father was right after he had been discharged from the hospital following the stabbing. His uncle Keith had come down from Charlotte to help take care of his own brother's family and had sent Dan packing. His father had even tried to speak to him, to make some sort of an attempt at an apology. Lucas hadn't wanted any of it. He still didn't.

All Lucas was conscious of was how his mind replayed the last time he had seen Dan. Dan had been standing in the docks as he was sentenced. He had set his dark eyes upon Lucas before he had been taken away. He didn't know what he would think or feel as he saw Dan Scott now in this present day.

As the elevator doors pinged open Peyton reached for Lucas's hand and they moved out onto the ward together. Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting area as they approached. Lucas was weak at the knees by the time his brother hugged him.

**A/N Well I hope that you liked it. The next chapter is half done and should be up a lot quicker.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Bye for now :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note – Hey there guys. Long time no see. I've missed writing this so much and I've missed of you all too. Thank you so much to everyone for the get well messages. You are all so sweet.

I've had a hell of a few weeks. I spent my 21st birthday in the hospital. Which wasn't how I had planned on spending it but hey. I will be making up for that one when I've fully recovered.

So this update is a little shorter than normal. Manly because I changed the story layout slightly after a brain wave. And also because presently I can only type with one hand and typing this out took long enough. Haha. It's all good. But I really want to update this week as I'm back at uni as of next Monday.

This chapter is dedicated to my very own idea-sparring partner Mel and to all you wonderful readers out there.

**Nobody's Fault but Mine **

**Chapter 19 – Bullet Proof....I Wish I Was**

At the sound of the elevator's doors pinging open Lucas stepped out into the corridor clutching at Peyton's hand. His heart hammered and his mind dizzied. He scanned his eyes over the hospital's cardiac ward. Doctors, nurses and visitors milled around at an almost exaggerated speed. He caught sight of his brother and Nathan soon enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came," Nathan offered feebly, he was clearly struggling to hold himself together.

Haley placed a hand on her husband's arm before turning her attentions to her best friend. "The doctors are in with Dan now," she told him in a soft hushed tone. "He arrested again."

With a nod of acknowledgement of what Haley had said Lucas sank down onto one of the waiting room's grey chairs. He was grateful to be sitting down as he didn't think his weak legs would hold him any longer.

"Did you know he was sick?" Lucas asked out loud.

Nathan shook his head. "No but I spoke to the prison guard who brought him in earlier. Dad's been complaining of pains in his chest for the past few days. They thought he was putting it on. He'd just got a new cell mate and they didn't get on too well. They thought he was complaining of being ill because of that." When Nathan had heard that news he had felt torn. Even though his father had done bad things in the past the thought that he wasn't being treated and cared for properly created a bad taste in his mouth.

Lucas frowned, he knew all too well from experience in the police force that Dan wouldn't get on too well in the prison system. Dan Scott back in his day he been a well to do business man and not a hardened criminal. He would have stuck out as being different from the outset.

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting restlessly and staring at the unmoving hands of the clock on the wall Dan's doctor approached them.

Lucas listened as the doctor relayed the state of their father's condition. Words like coma, degenerative heart condition and stable were the only ones that truly stuck in his dazed mind. Dan was unconscious they were told and all anyone could do now was to wait for him to wake up.

"Can we see him?" Haley had asked then.

"His condition is still weak," the man in the blue scrubs said. "It's just immediate family for now."

With the doctor's ok Nathan and Lucas moved to the side room where Dan was.

Lucas stood frozen to the spot as he took in the sight before him. From a very early age he had demonised Dan Scott. The man he had grown up seeing through his innocent eyes was so big, strong, volatile and cruel. The man that lay connected to the heart monitor and breathing equipment was almost unrecognisable to him. His face held an unhealthy tinge of grey in contrast to the stark white tape that held the tubes in place to his nose and mouth.

Lucas hadn't seen him in the last eight years and was taken aback at the shell of man his father was now. His frame was noticeably thinner and weathered, his hair was long, shaggy and striped with grey. Dan could only be described as unkempt rather than the image of power and sophistication he had always worked so hard to uphold.

-- --

Haley stared up once again at the hospital's clock. It was way past 3am and there was still no news on Dan. She tossed the dog eared magazine she'd thumbed through for the second time back on to the table in front of her.

"Hey," Peyton said as she sank back down beside her. She passed her a coffee and an assortment of candy bars. "I figured we could use the pick me up."

"Thanks," the petite blonde took a grateful gulp of the beverage.

"No problem."

Haley turned to her then. "No, I mean thank you for convincing Lucas to come. He's pretty closed off when it comes to his father. No one has ever been able to get through to him about Dan. So thank you."

"He would have come eventually," Peyton replied with a little smile. "It's who he is."

Haley returned the smile. She hadn't really known what to think about the girl who had so quickly become such a significant part of Lucas's life. She knew how much he obviously cared for her and also that Nathan too was beginning to accept Peyton. "Look I know I probably haven't been as welcoming as I should have been. It's just Lucas and Nathan have been through so much and I can't help but feel protective over them. But it's obvious you care about him. And I know he cares about you. I had you wrong Peyton and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'd have been the same way if it was my best friend." She turned her attentions to the Styrofoam cup in her hands. "It's like I've been running all my life. I mean I never let anyone in, never trust anybody. And then Lucas comes along. I was in a pretty bad place and he cared enough to help me. It's like with Lucas I finally want to stand still."

Haley was touched by her honesty. She knew all too well what it was like to need Lucas Scott in her life. She had remember those days back in Kindergarten when she had been relentlessly teased for not having the right lunchbox or wearing her hair in the right way. And Lucas had defended her. He'd sat with her at lunch so she wouldn't be alone. They had become friends instantly and had stayed that way. Lucas would always look out for people.

-- --

Nathan and Lucas sat in silence at the bedside. A nurse had said that it would be good for the brothers to talk to their father, that studies had shown that that aided in quicker healing. But in all actuality neither of them truly knew what to say.

At some point during the hushed quiet Nathan had moved to the window and stared out at the dark cityscape. "You remember my eighth birthday? Dad had surprised us with tickets to the Charlotte Bobcats vs. Washington game?"

Lucas grinned. The Charlotte Bobcats had been Nathan's favourite team when growing up. He recalled how Nathan had whooped and shrieked when he had opened the envelope and discovered the tickets inside. "I remember."

"And then me, you, mom and dad drove down. It was cool you know. The road trip. It was the best birthday ever and we were a real family." Nathan turned to Lucas then and pressed his back up to the window sill. "And the drive back. Dad stopped off at that lake and we went swimming."

The older brother let himself be caught up in the treasured memory. "I remember that mom nearly had a fit when you decided to dive off those rocks." Nathan had always been the more adventurous and reckless on growing up.

"Yeah." Nathan paused then and looked down at the shiny floor. "But what I'll never forget is the look on mom's face afterwards when we crossed back into Tree Hill. I think that was when I realised who my dad was. I mean we'd had this great weekend. Dad was back from his business trip. And she was just..." he voice trailed as he searched for the right words. "Broken."

Lucas was at a loss of what to say once again that day. "He wasn't back from a business trip Nate."

Nathan nodded harshly, "I know. He was back from rehab right? And mom was worried that everything was going to be just like it was before. Just like the last time."

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. He'd always suspected Nathan knew the truth. He and his mother had chosen to protect the youngest from the truth and Nathan had happily gone along with the pretence of denial.

"God," the dark haired brother cursed outwardly. "Why's our god damned family so messed up?"

-- --

After a couple of hours Nathan had fallen asleep in the chair by their father's bedside. Lucas was still wide awake and restless. His eyelids weren't functioning the way they should despite the stinging sensation of tiredness located behind his eye sockets. He was too wired to sleep. He pushed himself up wearily from the plastic chair and left the room wanting to stretch his legs.

The hospital corridors were mostly empty and he made for the waiting area. He knew that Haley had gone home to relive Brooke from taking care of Jamie. He found Peyton curled up on one of the uncomfortably small and scratchy grey couches. A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he brushed the stray locks that were fanned across her face. His motion had been featherlike but it was enough to stir her awake.

"Hey," her voice was groggy as she came to. She moved slowly and pulled herself into a cross legged position. Her eyes were slightly hazy as she focused on him now. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he shrugged off the concern all too quickly and sat down beside her. "You want me to take you home? The hospital couches aren't too comfortable and you don't have to stay."

To Peyton he looked anything but fine. He looked exhausted, worried and confused. "No, it's ok. I want to stay." She wanted to be there for him. She knew all too well he'd want to be strong for his brother and figured he needed someone to be strong for him."How's Nathan doing?"

"He's doing better now that Dan's more stable. We've just got to wait for him to wake up."

"Well that's good right."

"Yeah. You want to get some air?" Lucas asked after a few moments. He needed to try and clear some of the cobwebs in his mind. She nodded pulling herself up from the couch.

They walked hand in hand down the city streets after leaving the hospital. Lucas kept his stance strong and protective and his step was always just slightly ahead of her own. He was always a little on edge when she was out in public, though he didn't think anything would actually happen he never let the possibility out of his mind.

"So how about you Lucas Scott?" she probed now. "How are you holding up?"

The blonde stopped hesitantly in his tracks. "Honestly I don't know. I'm still trying to process everything." It had been a long and trying day and Lucas at that present moment in time felt numb to the entire situation.

"Yeah. I guess it's just going to take time."

"Yeah. Thank you though," he added as an afterthought. "I guess I needed to come tonight."

Peyton smiled gently and moved in to hug him then. She knew that for him to admit that would have taken a lot. "I'm always here for you Luke," she muffled into his shirt.

Lucas buried his face into the crown of her soft curls inhaling the sweet scent and finding that feeling of calm sweep over him once again. He didn't know how she managed to have that effect but right now he was truly glad of it. Becoming a little conscious of the fact that he was perhaps holding her for too long Lucas reluctantly pulled away.

Peyton's emerald eyes locked with his crystal blues. She smiled sweetly as Lucas tucked her curls behind her ear. With everything that was going on in his life, with all the uncertainty in both his family and professional lives only one thing seemed clear to him. One constant and driving force within him was his feelings for the girl that stood before him. The girl that he now moved in to kiss.

He was tentative. His mind swimming with all the reasons why giving in to need and want was a bad idea. The timing was off. He had no idea how she would react.

His kiss was soft and brief but also full of a hidden promise.

She didn't speak, she merely held on to a baited breath as she watched him move back.

"Peyt, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't..."

Peyton did something then that he truly didn't expect her to do. She reached up and she kissed him back.

**I hope that you enjoyed the new and long awaited chapter. I'll be seeing you. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys. So I messed up my uploads after posting my A/N. Silly blonde moment. Ha

The new chapter is the one that follows. Yay.

Kate


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note – You guys rock! Your responses were all so great. It's you lot that make me want to write and do the best job that I can with this story. And it was really nice to see my readers who have been with me from the start haven't given up on me and my slow updates :). And it was great to get some new readers too! So hopefully now my life will go back to normality! It'll be quick updates all round then. Yay.

So this chapter is one I've had all planned out in my head since the beginning and I've been so excited to actually get to write it. It is shorter but it is kind of a big one which you will see why soon enough. Ha. So thanks guys, I hope you like it and here we go.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 20 – Hopes and Fears**

Peyton and Lucas had walked back to the apartment block after they'd shared the kiss outside the hospital. They stayed silent. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another and instead secretly basked in the spontaneous yet heartfelt moment. However once they entered back into the confines of the apartment Lucas couldn't help himself and caught her up into his arms. In his mind what had just happened between them was perfect and something he had wanted for so long. He felt like a teenage boy who was finally with the girl of his dreams. He ran a hand through her hair before he bent to kiss her.

"I forgot how good you were at that," he said as they finally broke from their kiss and she grinned back looping her curls behind her ear. His arms pulled her in to a tight embrace as though he never wanted to let her go. He pressed his forehead against hers. "God I love you."

Lucas may have uttered the words unconsciously but with them out he knew that they were the truth. It felt good to say them as he had held them back for so long.

"Luke." Peyton bowed her head to avoid his gaze. She didn't feel ready for what she knew was coming.

"I love you Peyt." He cupped her face in his hands so he could look at her. "You don't have to say to say it back. I just need you to know that I'm in falling in love with you."

Peyton pulled from his arms. Traces of fear quickly spread throughout her core. Her instincts of self preservation kicked in to full as she put some distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly across her chest. She hated herself as she retracted from someone who was reaching out to her.

"Peyt?" He wore a look of shock and surprise as he stared at her in disbelief. He was obviously hurt and confused by her abrupt change.

Peyton bit hard on her lower lip. She had always been drawn to him. He had initiated the kiss earlier but she had reciprocated. She had tried to deny what she had felt from the start. However there was no denying what was happening between them. She could not hide from the fact that she wanted to be with him too.

Lucas ran a shaken hand through his short blonde locks. "Can you talk to me?" He had seen her clam up and shut down on him before. He guessed from the way she was acting she must regret their kiss. Although if she did regret it he needed to hear her say that she did.

She had opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come. She was trying so hard to be strong. She was so used to running from love, from opportunity. She'd guarded her heart and soul fiercely for so many years. She'd fallen for Donnie, his words and reassurances and had been hurt because of it. That experience had only served to reinforce that she had it right to begin with. People had disappointed her, they had hurt her. People scared her.

"Peyton?" Lucas moved slowly towards her and when she didn't back herself away again he placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Peyton please. Just talk to me."

"I'm scared," she said simply. She didn't know what else to say.

"Of what?" his brow furrowed before he ventured. "Of me?"

"Kind of," her voice was shaky. "I just.....I just don't want to get hurt again."

She wanted to be honest with him. She wanted him to understand her hesitations and fears weren't because she didn't feel the same way. That in fact her desperate instinct to retract back into her shell was actually because she did feel the exact same way. From the moment she had met him that had been it. Their connection had been instant. When she was with him her heart felt lighter. She felt less broken and scarred. There was something about the beautiful blue eyed man who seemed just as tortured as she was.

"Hey," he uttered gently. He could understand that. He knew enough to be sensitive to what had happened to her and what was probably going on inside her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"It's not that." Peyton knew in her heart, despite the fact that getting close to another man and trusting him terrified her, that Lucas Scott would never hurt her. "It's just that I'm not used to feeling like this. You're so good to me. I'm not used to that."

"Hey," he whispered reassuringly. Lucas offered her one of his lovable half smiles as he brushed the stray tear away that had coursed its way down her cheek. "Come on. It's ok."

She bit down on her lower lip in an effort to stop it from trembling. She almost felt foolish as she looked into the face of this gentle guy. "It's just that," she struggled to keep her unsteady voice even. "By letting you in to my heart means I have so much to lose." Her body shook harshly as she admitted the sad reality of her worst fears. "I couldn't bear to lose you Luke. I can't."

Lucas had gathered her to his chest as she sobbed out those fears she'd had building up for so many years. He held her as she wept soaking through his shirt rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "Peyt," he lifted her chin after she had stopped trembling. "I know this is scary. I'm scared too. But you're not going to lose me. Believe me I have no intention of going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," she uttered as she wiped back her tears. "I'm supposed to be being strong for you. And instead I end up crying like a little girl."

Lucas gave her a little smile and drew her in closer. He traced his thumb over her cheek. "How about we be strong for each other."

Peyton nodded her response and he pressed one of his sweet protective kisses to her forehead. She had always been so afraid and reluctant to let herself need anyone since she had lost her parents but as Lucas held her tightly she realised how much she truly wanted him in her life.

Her mouth found his, and this time she was more insistent. Lucas kissed her back just as passionately as their flames of attraction ignited. In the entire time they'd known each other it had always been there. Since they had been living together in such close quarters they had both hidden their feelings and denied their wants and needs. They understood each other, they needed each other. He'd saved her and she'd saved him back.

"Peyt," he managed. He broke from their clinch whilst he still had some resolve. "We don't have to. We can wait."

She shook her head before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I want to."

The inevitability of the moment overtook them and they gave into passion and desire. Their kiss deepened, his hands moving up over her shoulders, across her neck before burying themselves into her hair. His simple gentle touches sent sparks of electricity through her body. "I want you," she breathed into him.

"I want everything with you," he whispered into her ear before leaving a trail of kisses over her throat. Waves of suppressed emotions radiated through him. This young, brave and beautiful woman was all he had ever wanted. "I loved you from the first minute I laid eyes on you."

"Me too." She broke from the frenzied kissing. Her expression was both honest and coy. "I love you too." A beaming smile had burst its way over his mouth. Those were the words he had so desperately wanted to hear from her.

Lucas swept her off her feet in one quick motion and he was carrying her to the bedroom. He set her down onto the bed looking at her with pure adoration. He took into the cascading blonde hair, the softness of her lips before Peyton pulled down with her with a deep sense of urgency.

Their lips and hands caressed each other. Clothes became the next target as garments were tossed carelessly to the floor. Peyton's fingers moved delightedly over his defined muscular chest as skin met skin. She was always a little uncertain with someone new. She felt even more so with the one man she had let herself become truly vulnerable with.

Lucas was so tender and gentle with her. He worshipped every inch of her. He kept his eyes locked with hers throughout. He intertwined their fingers as they reached ecstasy together. "I love you's" were traded as he braced himself above her as they both struggled to regulate their breathing. Peyton smiled up at him, she was so shy and so happy. The look she wore right at that very moment of time was one he'd capture forever. It was such a delicate mixture of sheer contentment and her own insecurities in her own beauty.

After Lucas's heart began to slow from its rapid pelting he collapsed back against the cool dishevelled sheets before taking his beautiful Peyton into his arms.

-- --

Lucas lay wide awake in the early hours. He had fallen asleep quickly after they had made love. However after he'd slept enough to alleviate his exhaustion his mind had woken him as it buzzed with activity. He felt so energised after her declaration and yet so confused as to his feelings and emotions towards Dan.

He watched over Peyton as he couldn't bear to leave her. She was so angelic as she lay lost to a peaceful slumber. He let his eyes run over the length of her figure. He wanted to memorise every line, every curve, every freckle, and every detail about this perfect moment with this perfect woman.

Peyton stirred slowly lifting her head from its resting place on his chest. "Hi," she murmured. She draped her leg over his as she snuggled closer into the warmth of his body.

"Hey," he pressed a kiss into her curls. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No. The rain woke me."

"You're not going to run from me again are you?" he joked uneasily. The sound of the rain pelting down from the skies and the whirlwind their night had been gave him that unsettling feeling of déjà vu.

"No. I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

He beamed. "I love you too Peyton."

"I feel so happy when I'm with you." She said as she drew meaningless invisible patterns over his abdomen. "So safe and content. Like everything's finally going to be ok."

"Me too," his stroked his hand over her bare shoulder. "You're really beautiful you know that."

Peyton blushed slightly, she could never take a compliment especially not when it came to her physical beauty. He guessed maybe after he told her over and over she may start to believe it.

"This is good right?" she asked then. "Us?"

"Us is perfect."

**So that was my first attempt at a love/sex scene. I'm not sure how it went. I had fun writing it though and just focusing on Lucas and Peyton. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note – Hey there guys. Sorry for the lateness on this update. I've been crazily busy with everything. Thank you so much for all your great responses for the last chapter. It is one I'm really proud of and I'm glad to see you that you all enjoyed it.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 21 – Who's Got My Back?**

Lucas sat at his desk deeply immersed in the interview notes taken from Nick Saunders and the strategy plans for the raid of Antonio Garcia's club that was due to take place in a day's time. Mitch and Lucas had gone over the operation thoroughly during the afternoon and after having it signed off by the chief had gone on to debrief the uniformed officers assigned to them. Mitch had gone to grab a bite to eat but Lucas had stayed to run over the plans one more time in his head. If all went well tomorrow night Antonio Garcia would be locked away.

He hadn't expected to take the call from his brother that Dan Scott was now awake and asking to see him. It was as though ice had filled his veins as he had hung up after telling Nathan that he was on his way over. His stomach plummeted and he felt the sour tang of bile rise to his throat as the reality of those words set in.

Since Dan's heart attack just short of a week ago Lucas had almost fallen into the routine of a dutiful son. He had checked in as to what Dan's condition and prognosis was and he had visited once after his shift was over. But now as he went through the motions of shutting down his computer, and saying good night to his co workers the numbness had set in once again.

He picked up his cell to let Peyton know and as she asked him if he wanted her to go with him he had answered with an abrupt "no." She had been sweet and understanding knowing that he needed to work through this alone but he had cursed himself inwardly as he closed down on her.

Just the other night as Nathan and Lucas had sat at their father's bedside Nathan had asked Lucas about Peyton. Lucas had admitted the two of them were together. As much as his brother had been happy and supportive of a relationship he proclaimed he saw coming from the very beginning he had warned Lucas not to revert to form and push Peyton away. Lucas had vowed to himself long before that he was not going to make the same mistakes with his new girlfriend that he had with Brooke.

Lucas made his way to the hospital and to Dan's corner room. Dan, he noted, was sitting propped up by pillows in his bed and some colour had returned to his cheeks. He still looked rather weak and ragged but his eyes were focused and alert as both he and Nathan turned as Lucas pushed through the door.

Mild surprise passed across Dan's face. He seemed as equally taken aback that Lucas had shown up as Lucas was himself. "It's good to see you son," he said by way of greeting.

Lucas shuffled awkwardly inside. He had worked hard to keep Dan out of his mind and he didn't relish the thought that as the old man's keen eyes were now staring back at him he would be assessing the man he had become. "I'm glad you made it through," he managed none too convincingly.

Dan settled back against the pillows as he was clearly still fragile. "It's nice to see maybe I have a chance to correct my past mistakes," he rasped. Nathan took hold of his father's hand and Dan reached out his other in Lucas's direction. "What do you say Sport do you think you could find it in your heart to give your dad a second chance?"

The eldest son stood frozen to the spot. He had almost winced at the childhood nickname he had been given despite his lack of interest in basketball. He was reminded all too quickly as to the reasons he was wary of this man. He didn't take the outstretched palm and remained still as a statue unsure of what to do or say and barely able to breathe.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Dan directed his request at Nathan. Nathan had looked tentatively to his brother for the nod and once it was given he left the room.

Lucas crossed the room and leant up against the window sill in an effort to put as much space as possible between him and Dan.

"It really is good to see you Lucas," Dan said then as Lucas chose to remain silent. "Nathan told me your career is going really well. That you made Detective." Status would always please Dan Scott and it wasn't really a surprise to Lucas as his father stated this nugget of information with traces of pride. "That's really good son. It's good to see that you are doing so well."

"Well it was certainly despite your influence." Lucas couldn't help the bitterness in his voice. He knew that was a slight fabrication of the truth as Lucas had built himself up to be strong to protect himself and those who needed help. But Lucas wasn't about to let Dan take any credit for his successes.

Dan gave a remorseful smile then. "I know I wasn't a good father to you and your brother Lucas. And I am truly sorry for that. Being in prison has given me a lot of time to think about my actions. I regret who I was back then. I want to change."

"Except you can't," the younger man drew his arms across his chest. "Don't you forget Dan I've heard all your bull." He remembered all too well hearing his mother begging him to admit that he had a problem. He'd grown up hearing the arguments going on long into the night when they thought he was sleeping. "You spouted it to mom. And to Uncle Keith."

"That was when I was drinking Lucas. Since I've been inside I have been clean. I've been in a counselling programme. I've accepted the man I was back then and I am trying to make amends."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to give Dan an ounce of sympathy. He couldn't. Part of him almost prayed that he could find some compassion for his father. That he could rise above the long imprinted bitterness and hatred he held for his father but even if he could forgive him for his fractured childhood he certainly couldn't see past what had happened to his mother.

"I wrote to you," Dan continued on. "Part of my recovery was to write and apologise to everyone I'd hurt by my actions."

Lucas didn't respond. He had received letters and numerous birthday cards from his father. He had refused to open them.

"I figured you wouldn't read it," Dan admitted openly. "You were always a stubborn boy. You were even when you were a scrawny kid defending his mom."

That warranted Lucas's attention as he met his father's dark eyes.

"The way you stood up to me even when you were half my size," Dan let out a small chuckle. "I'm proud of you Lucas. When I look back at how I acted the only comfort I have that in spite of the fact that I wasn't a good father you still grew up to be strong and noble. You were always there to look after Nathan and your mother. I don't know where you got that strength from."

"Mom," Lucas bit back. "I got my strength from her. All I got from you is a shining example of who not to be."

Dan jerked back slightly as though the words flowing from Lucas's mouth were causing him physical pain.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Dan said then. "I'm not asking for that. But what I am asking for is a chance to prove to you that I am trying to change."

Lucas swallowed hard. He felt almost as though he was sinking into quicksand. Every moment he spent with Dan he felt he was being dragged down. "I don't know if I can give you that Dan. You let us down too many times before."

Dan bowed his head as Lucas edged to the door. "I really am sorry," the old man uttered under his breath and Lucas left without another word.

-- --

Lucas arrived back at the apartment way past midnight. After he had seen Dan he had taken a walk to clear his head. Despite the stroll around Central Park and then the couple of beers he'd had at the local bar he could not shake the confusion and hurt that had etched its way through his mind.

He was quiet as he slipped through the door and into the dimly lit hallway. A quick scan of the small living space and he guessed that Peyton had probably turned in for the night.

He crept silently across the bedroom towards her sleeping form. Lucas dipped down to sit beside her. He bent towards her pressing a light kiss to her temple and instantly felt lighter just by being close to her. Since they had got together he had found he couldn't get enough of her. He missed her when at work and found himself thinking about her more than he could ever remember thinking about any other girlfriend in the past. Peyton had become an addiction.

Peyton's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly. "Hi," she murmured as she realised he was staring and a slight blush coloured her cheeks. She had already joked that his tendency to watch her whilst she slept was verging on stalker like behaviour.

"Hey beauty," he replied tracing a finger across her jaw line.

"What time is it?" She stifled a little yawn with her hand.

"Late."

Peyton laced her fingers through his own. "Are you ok?" she asked knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Not really. I spoke to Dan," he uttered under his breath. Peyton had given his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He told me he'd changed. That he wants to make things right."

"Do you believe him?" she asked then. "Do you think he can change?"

Lucas thought for a moment and then exhaled loudly. "I don't know Peyt. He blames his actions because of his drinking. I grew up hearing all his excuses and promises. He told us all many times that he'd kicked his little habit. I just have trouble believing now is any different. And even if he has he always blamed his actions on his drinking."

Peyton bit her lip before speaking. "Alcohol does change people Luke. I'm not proud of who I was back then. But I admitted I had a problem and I got help."

"I know. But you also didn't hurt anyone." They had never fully discussed her problems with alcohol or drugs. He had gathered enough from remarks she had made and a background check he had done on her when she was still with Antonio but even so he couldn't never really place her in the same category as Dan Scott.

He remembered reading once when he was growing up that an alcoholic was always an alcoholic. And that no matter how long an alcoholic remained sober for as soon as they began drinking again they would revert back to who they were.

"No," she agreed with the statement. "But I also didn't care about myself or anyone around me. Look I'm just going to say that I can see it from both sides. And I know that I made a lot of mistakes and it was hard to recover from that."

"Look Luke," Peyton sat up fully then taking his hands in her own. "You can be mad at me for saying it but I just worry that you are going to hold on to the bitterness of the past. And I don't want that for you. You've seen what bitterness did to your family."

"Yeah maybe you're right," Lucas conceded. He didn't trust Dan. Instinct and past experience told him that his father couldn't be trusted. But he was also tired of the internal war he battled inside himself.

"Let yourself be happy Lucas Scott," she drawled then.

He cracked a smile and pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes tightly as he held the one person who gave him more strength and clarity than he believed she even realised. She was a far cry from the frightened girl he had first met. "You're pretty amazing you know that," he told her as he rested his chin in the crown of her curls.

"I have my moments."

"No I mean it." He moved to kiss her gently on the mouth. "I love you so much Peyt."

"I love you too," she nuzzled at his neck.

"I'm sorry," he muttered then.

"For what?" she furrowed her brow.

"For earlier," he stated simply. "I didn't mean to shut you out. And I don't want to push you away like I did with Brooke. It's just hard you know."

"Luke," she cupped his face with her hands. "I'm not going anywhere. And if you want to talk I'll listen ok? You just need to admit that you need help sometimes."

He let out a small sigh, "ok," he conceded before pulling her into his arms once again.

"Are you tired?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he answered huskily as he met those enchanting green pools. He could lose himself in her eyes.

"Me neither." She gave him one of her looks that only led to one thing before drawing him down onto the bed with her.

-- --

Aaron Mercer the chief of the NYPD sat at his desk early that morning. It was just another twenty seven days until the long endless hours were over and he got to retire after a lifetime of police service. He'd served the good citizens of the Big Apple for the past fifteen years. Since he had graduated from the academy he had been an officer of the Law. He had dedicated his life to his career, he had towed the line and helped put away more criminals than he could remember.

The chief of police had started out as an idealist. He had believed and only seen things as black and white and people as good and bad. Once he had progressed beyond the rookie stage he had learnt that this career path did not come without sacrifice. He had surrendered his own ethics and political beliefs to climb up the hierarchy. He had worked the system and in doing so had missed countless precious moments in his wife's and child's life. His family had suffered but he had to his detriment always been a good cop.

That was until Antonio Garcia.

"Call it an early retirement present," Antonio said stirring the man from his thoughts. "For everything you've done."

Aaron stared at the bottle of single malt whiskey that stood between them.

"It's over Garcia," he said as he traded Nick Saunders's statement and the warrant he had only signed off yesterday to raid Antonio's club.

The man's mocking eyes didn't even bother to look down at the pages in front of him. "You really think so?" he sneered. "I'll just change the meeting place. Simple as that."

"I can't do this anymore Antonio. I want out."

Antonio merely tutted and sat in the leather chair in front of the man. "Well that is a shame considering that your association with me has earned you and that lovely wife of yours a nice healthy sum to retire on. It helped pay for that big house of yours and it put your kid in college."

"No more Garcia," Aaron had uttered almost pleadingly. He was in this too deep and there was no way that he could cover for this one. "I'm sorry."

Antonio had stood then. "If I go down Aaron, you go down too. We both know you don't want that. I'll change the venue; you keep your guys off my scent."

He had turned on his heel then and met the eyes of Mitch Cassidy. "Enjoy the whisky Aaron. I'll stop by to celebrate tomorrow."

**A/N - I hoped you liked that update. There more to come ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note – Hey there guys. I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all your support for the story. As it nears completion I can't but feel amazed and proud of what it has become. It came into my head almost a year ago and it has gone through many changes. I found some of my really really old notes this week and my first draft of the first chapter and I couldn't help but smile. So thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 22 – Another Version of the Truth**

Mitch Cassidy held his breath and his words as he watched Antonio Garcia walk coolly past him. His head knew the only reason for Antonio to be visiting the chief of police at this time in the morning would have to be a bad one. And that guilty look Aaron Mercer wore now only confirmed his suspicions.

"Please tell me that isn't what it looked like," Mitch said.

"Cassidy," the man replied with a warning tone he could barely muster. He sat back down behind the mahogany desk and placed his head in his hands. He stared back up a defeated look spreading quickly across his face. Both men knew all too well that this marked the end of his career. "You've known me for years now Mitch. You know what kind of man I am. You know me better than this."

Mitch let a loud sigh pass through him before speaking. "What kind of man you are." He repeated the words with contempt and disappointment. "No I don't think I know you at all."

"I'm in over my head," the man acknowledged with a simpering whisper. "I get that."

"What's he got on you Aaron?" Mitch cut him off sharply. He needed to know the facts. He didn't have time to be sympathetic to a man he had trusted throughout the years he had known him. "Tell me please; because I can't imagine why you'd be associating with the likes of Antonio Garcia otherwise."

The chief of police ran a hand over his moist brow. "He came to me. He offered me some money. It only started out as small things like looking the other way as he received drug shipments in his clubs. I had the control though, it was never anything bad. No one was ever supposed to get hurt. I just needed the money. Before I knew it Antonio got more and more ambitious. Things only got ugly with the whole Donnie Richards scenario"

"And then you were covering for dirty cops?" Mitch felt his contempt rise. "And then murders? Well that's great. Damn it Aaron." Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in the implications. "And when I filed the report against Donnie Richards and signed off his career you knew you were as guilty as he was."

"I wanted out after Richards." The man attempted to reason. "I really did. And I told Garcia that I did. But by then it was too late. He said he had kept a file on all of our dealings as insurance. He told me if he was going down then he would take me down with him. He had me over a barrel."

"Ok," Mitch held up his hand to silence the man. He placed a hand over his mouth trying to process all that he had just heard and witnessed. "So the raid we've been planning for tonight?" he turned his eyes back onto the chief. "Antonio knows all about it?"

"Yes he does," his eyes fell to the file that still lay wide open in front of him.

"Right," Mitch paced the floor space. "So tell me what's supposed to happen now Aaron? Tonight's operation just happens to be unsuccessful? I pretend like this conversation never happened?"

"Everyone has a price Cassidy," the chief uttered then. "Even you. Antonio offered me money that I would never make by being straight. And you know how it works here. We bust our butts trying to rid the streets from crime. We put one guy away and there are two more to take his place. We work to budgets that are completely unrealistic."

"You're wrong Aaron. What you've done it isn't right and no amount of justification is going to change that. People look to you for guidance and you sold your soul to Antonio Garcia for a nice fat retirement sum."

"Ok yes. It was selfish of me. But it's my career and reputation at stake here Mitch." The man quickly changed his tactics then. "I've put away countless numbers of criminals in my time. I've worked my ass off. I don't deserve to now be regarded as a disgraced cop do I?"

Mitch shook his head in disbelief. Having heard enough he walked back towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. "I don't really see one reason why I shouldn't report."

-- --

Lucas squinted at his digital clock radio as he read 7:34. He groaned outwardly as he was both sleep deprived and late by his standards. The winter sunlight warmed him slightly and he rolled over to the spot usually occupied by Peyton but found it empty. He kicked off the covers and quickly showered and got dressed.

He found Peyton standing with her back towards him as she sketched her pencil marks onto the canvass in front of her. She was dressed in his basketball shirt that fell mid thigh with her dishevelled locks tied back from her face in a messy ponytail. She was unaware of his presence as she remained completely engrossed in her task.

He watched her for several long minutes admiring the grace of her talent and the natural beauty she possessed. Then once the urge to touch her and hold her became too strong he crossed the room and encircled her with his arms. She leant into him enjoying both the safety and the passion she found in his embrace. He left a trail of kisses on her neck inhaling the scent of jasmine. "I don't think my Knicks jersey has ever looked so sexy," he rasped against her ear.

"Well good morning to you too," she turned to face him. She kissed him long and softly trying to forget the fact that she hadn't slept due to the nagging feelings of worry that had kept her awake all night.

"Peyt," he breathed in a sigh as he pulled from their kiss that he had become all too engrossed in. "You know I have to go to work now right?" She offered him one of her gorgeous smiles that he had long since decided were enough to weaken him and trailed her fingers over his torso. He however caught the apprehension her features held soon enough. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked cradling her chin with his fingers.

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen," she shrugged her shoulders. She knew all too well how ruthless Antonio could be and knew that he would not allow himself to be taken without putting up a fight. Despite the fact that Lucas had carefully planned his offensive she couldn't help but fear for him. She feared for the extent of the wrath that Antonio would undoubtedly harbour towards him.

Lucas responded by capturing his young lover to his chest. "Nothing's going to happen to me Peyt," he uttered stroking his hand up and down her back. "I promise."

"Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't go being the hero I know you will be." Her voice rang out at a pitch higher than she had intended it to.

Lucas rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm coming back to the girl I love and then we can get on with our lives. He's not going to get away this time. Trust me."

She squeezed him tightly once more before she retracted tucking her stray curls behind her ear and offering him a smile of acceptance. "Ok."

The knock came at the door and Lucas answered it to his worried looking partner. "Morning," he offered as he let Mitch inside.

"Sorry to disturb you at home but this is urgent," Mitch sounded harassed and Lucas quickly brushed off the apology. As soon as Mitch entered the apartment his gaze fell straight to Peyton and a bemused expression etched over his face.

"What's going on Mitch?" Lucas asked.

"We have a problem," Mitch's eyes left Peyton and focused back onto Lucas.

"What problem?"

"I saw the chief meeting with Antonio Garcia. He's dirty and now Garcia knows about tonight's bust."

Lucas felt his mouth slide open as that shook took him full force. "What are we going to do?" This was not good and was definitely not what they needed to be contending with.

"Garcia wants the chief to change the location of the trade and look the other way while we raid the wrong location," Mitch informed him.

"We can't do that." Lucas couldn't help but raise his voice. "This is the closest we've been to getting this guy off the streets"

"I know that. But I thought maybe we could use this to our advantage. The chief's desperate for me not to report him. We have him change the location and hit Garcia completely unawares."

"Yeah if we can trust Aaron Mercer," Lucas said cynically. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. And putting faith in a corrupt police official was not something that he relished.

"Aaron Mercer is a desperate man," his partner reasoned. "If I'm right he'll do anything he can to avoid disgrace."

"And if you're wrong?" Lucas asked.

"He was a good cop once Lucas. I've known him pretty much since I left the academy. I think he made one bad choice too many and it caught up with him."

Lucas ran an irritated hand through his hair. "Ok fine. We try it your way. We get today done but I won't let Aaron Mercer just get away with all of this. It's your call if you report him or not. But if you don't I will." Lucas certainly wasn't about to compromise his principals. He had seen how that was the first step down that slippery slope far too many times now.

Mitch held up his hands in defeat. When it came to ethics he knew the rookie cop he had taken under his wing would only ever see things in black and white. "Fine. Let's go."

Lucas shrugged on his jacket as Mitch had already crossed to the door. "Just give me a minute," Lucas called and his partner responded with a nod.

Peyton moved back into his arms as soon as they were alone again. "Please be careful," she whispered, a stray tear making its way down her cheek.

He dabbed it away with his thumb, "I love you." He held her close doing his best to comfort and reassure her, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you too," she muffled into his shirt.

"Do me a favour and lay low today," he said earnestly now. "Just in case." Lucas didn't want anymore surprises that day.

-- --

Lucas and Mitch stood in the parking lot overlooking the new location supplied by Aaron Mercer. The old abandoned factory seemed like the perfect location. It was long since abandoned and situated in the back ends of Brooklyn. The smattering of just a few cars told them that this was the place. Lucas strapped on the bullet proof vest and holstered his weapon as they prepared for the infiltration.

"I counted seven inside. All are packing heat," the strike team's supervisor reported. "We're ready to move in."

The strike team moved with stealth as they sprinted between the parked cars and into the shadows cast about by the discarded building. The men surrounded each available entrance ensuring no one could escape. Lucas now cradled the gun in his hands. He was ready as the adrenaline and hatred for Antonio Garcia pumped through his veins.

With a simple nod from the strike team leader the heavy doors were kicked aside and the men all bombarded through into the depths of the factory. As sudden as the officers had all rushed through; the men involved in the drug deal reacted. They rose from their seats around the table in the centre of the room, all reaching for their guns.

"POLICE FREEZE." The strike team leader bellowed. "DON'T MOVE."

One dealer turned quickly and fired a shot at the first figure he saw approaching. The officer went down hard.

Vincent, the loyal henchman shouted loudly for the others to retaliate. A flash of recognition passed through Lucas. He had met the hulk of a man when he had met Antonio for the first time.

Shots were fired as more shouting ensued. The dealers were outnumbered but no less ferocious.

Lucas's eyes darted about the room at the various men. He wasn't there. He didn't see Antonio Garcia amongst the suspects and that created a bad taste in his mouth.

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON," came from somewhere across the room.

_Where the hell is he?_ Lucas thought distractedly. He wasn't focused on what was happening around him. It was enough for Vincent to catch him unaware and he swung at him. The unexpected motion reflected in the corner of his eye and Lucas moved just in time. The huge man leered at him and went in for another hit. His punch connected with Lucas's arm and it immediately went numb.

He slammed another punch to Lucas's head and Lucas snorted and swayed a little. He stayed on his feet and fought back. A hit here and a kick there. Vincent was bigger and stronger and Lucas told himself to stay away from that strength as much as possible.

"WHERE'S YOUR BOSS?" Lucas shouted at him as they continued to spar.

Vincent just sniggered and swiped at him against. He connected with Lucas's stomach and Lucas immediately hunched over.

Mitch seeing his partner was in trouble tackled Vincent to the floor. "Don't you move," he snarled the barrel of his gun pressed to his head. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

The man finally stopped thrashing and Mitch secured his hands behind his back with handcuffs.

"You ok Scott?" Mitch asked as Lucas rose back up to his feet and touched at his head that was throbbing far worse than his gut right at that moment. He winced from the sharp pain and groaned as he saw traced of blood on his fingertips

"I'm fine," Lucas answered. He looked around to see the room that had minutes ago been wild with gun fire and fighting was now quiet. Each of the suspects had now been apprehended.

_It isn't over_. That was the first and only thought that went through Lucas's mind as he watched Antonio's henchman being read his rights and then being pushed into the patrol car.

Lucas sat at the back of the ambulance as the EMT tended to the wound at his head. "Really it's fine," he snapped pushing her hand aside

"Come on Lucas," Mitch tutted as he came up beside him. "She's just doing her job."

Lucas shrugged off the comment and instead stated, "I guess we got our answer about the chief."

"I guess so," Mitch murmured.

-- --

Peyton heard the sound. It was minuscule, so tiny a creak that it could have so easy gone unnoticed. It was small but most definitely there. It came from outside the apartment and as she heard the rustling at the door lock she set down the book and moved quickly from the couch. Her senses were on heightened alert as her instincts told her that this was not the same as the paranoia she had felt when she had first left Antonio.

Peyton held her breath as her heart thundered painfully in her chest. As time had gone on she had almost forgotten that there was a chance he might still come after her. She had grown complacent as she believed she was finally safe and free from him. She realised now that that had been a mistake. A terrible mistake. She knew better than to believe he would simply let her go. She knew better than to think he'd let her win. Antonio Garcia had always been a ticking time bomb in the back of her sub conscious.

Did he really hate her so much that he would risk everything just to hurt her? Or was it that he believed he loved her too much, the sick, crazed and controlling madman that he was?

The clicking of metal told her he was picking at the lock and making quick progress.

_Oh god please no_ she thought as she fought the urge to cry. Her eyes darted around as she tried to compel herself only with the task of survival. She picked up the brass poker from the fire place as it was the closest thing to hand to use to defend herself with. She backed tensely from the centre of the room and out of the direct line of sight. She listened intently as the door knob turned and his silhouette spilled into the hallway. She had to place her trembling hand over her mouth as she almost cried out.

His footsteps echoed as he moved slowly and purposely about the seemingly empty room. He was hunting her, he knew she was there. She squared her shoulders, readying herself to be the first to attack, determined to have that slight advantage at least.

As quickly as he came into view she swung at him. The crack of metal against bone, she had caught him off guard and he grunted clutching at his shoulder.

"How do you like it," she shrieked chancing another blow and connecting with his stomach. His knees buckled and he bent forward. Sheer hatred and stubbornness coursed through her. She wanted him to feel just a fraction of what she had felt. Her will to live had long since become her trademark. As had her need to fight back. But it was the second mistake she had made that night.

His own strike came hard and fast. He struck out as she let her anger and cockiness get the better of her. He hadn't lost any of his quickness or ferociousness. He caught her arm twisting it round until she dropped her weapon. Excruciating pain erupted at her shoulder and down her left side. She cried out in a shrill pitch that seemed foreign to her. "That wasn't very nice Peyton," he snarled. He threw her down on the couch no longer deeming her a threat. He wiped at his mouth before his eyes meet hers. "You always were a spirited pain in the ass."

Peyton cradled her arm as she tried unsuccessfully to control her panic. "You've caused me a lot of trouble baby. Leaving me and filing for the restraining order," he listed her offenses as he paced. "I had a hard time explaining that one to the wife. Agreeing to testify against me. Falling for a cop." The last statement seemed to wound him more than any of the others. "You're mine," he roughly pulled her up. "You're mine Peyton."

"I hate you Antonio," she spat. "And I'd rather die."

Antonio swung out and his clenched fist connected with her forehead. Dizzied and disorientated she'd staggered backwards. She heard a ringing sound somewhere in the depths of her head and fell hard. The copper taste invaded her mouth and blood oozed from her nose. Her vision blurred as she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. All she wanted was to feel Lucas's arms around her.

He was presently dragging her to her feet again. He was none too gentle as he held her limp body brushing the hair back from her face. "Now look what you've gone and made me do," he tutted. "Look what you've made me do to your pretty face."

Peyton struggled to free her foggy mind. She was aware of his stale breath invading her senses. She tried to forget the pain. She needed to focus. She had to survive. She kneed him taking advantage of the fact he was holding her close. He winced in pain and realised her.

"You bitch," he thundered. He lunged for her, his recovery quicker than she had anticipated. She was smaller and faster and managed to evade his grasp.

Peyton felt her heart raging so hard against her ribs she thought it might just give out on her. She sprinted in the direction of the door as panic and desperation took her over. Her breaths became short and fast as she struggled for air. Tears stung at her eyes as she made for her escape. She made it through the front door and into the public hallway. Someone had to help her as she cried out.

Antonio loomed behind like a dark figure. His calm purposeful strides seemed to bring him ever closer to her. He was the skilled and calculating predator.

At the sound of the gun all air had escaped her lungs. She had thrown a look over her shoulder and seen the metallic barrel. She fell hard to the floor as her eyes closed to darkness.

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

Peyton snapped back to reality.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON."

_It wasn't her_. That was what ran through her mind as the heavy weight pinned her down against the floor. The figure that had taken the bullet for her was shielding her and bleeding profusely.

"We need a medic," a uniformed officer yelled as he moved the body from her.

Mitch Cassidy was pulled from her. His eyes were dull and he clutched his blood stained shirt with his hands.

The EMTs flooded through the hall surrounding the critically injured man and soon enough Peyton herself. She watched trying not to cry as they worked on the man who had just saved her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note – Wow your guys are truly wonderful. Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback on the latest chapter. And for the first time in a while here's a quick update.

This is the penultimate chapter. It's scary that my first fic is now at an end. There is a sequel for those of you who didn't know. It's called "The Day That Never Comes" and I'll be working it soon enough I'm sure as I'll miss my little AU-verse. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Nobody's Fault But Mine **

**Chapter 23 - ...And Justice for All**

Lucas had gone straight back to the station after being checked over by the EMT. He watched as Vincent and the others were booked in and locked into their cells overnight. Then frustrated and angry over being double crossed by Chief of Police Aaron Mercer, Lucas had taken charge and had done what Mitch just couldn't bring himself to do. He had reported the chief and watched as Aaron Mercer was escorted from his office by the Police Commissioner and the uniformed officers at his side. Lucas met the man's eyes as Aaron Mercer refused to acknowledge the surprised and accusing stares of anyone but Lucas himself. With his hands now in shackles and his shoulders hunched over in shame he was now but a mere public spectacle.

Tired and weary from the slight ache of his bruised head Lucas sat at his desk. He had agreed to write up the report relieving a disgruntled Mitch from the task. But as Lucas logged onto his computer his head wavered from the events spiralling around him. The words "Domestic Disturbance" played at his gut as it always did due to nature of his own past. But as Tina rushed over to him with a piece of paper saying that a call had just been received regarding his own apartment he felt sick to his stomach. He pulled himself up on shaking knees frozen in shock but only for a split second. He bolted, ignoring co workers and brushing past any obstacle that got in his way. He jumped into the first available patrol car and barked his orders.

By the time Lucas arrived at his apartment block the EMTs and officers had already arrived on site."What's the status?" he called to one of the uniformed officers stationed at the entrance as he raced over to him.

"Gunshot victim, possibly fatal. Suspect's been apprehended," the man replied matter of fact-ly not seeming to pick up on the look of despair and desperation Lucas knew he wore.

Lucas raced up the stairs, trying to push the unthinkable thoughts that were already swimming through his head. _No. Not again_. He couldn't fail her too. He searched desperately through the officials as his panic escalated.

Finally Lucas found her. She was huddled in a thick grey blanket as a medic checked her over. Her eyes immediately met his, they were wide and scared, and she broke down as he made his way over to her. He gathered her up in his arms, letting her bury her face against his chest. He held her so closely as he felt her fear mingle with his own as her body trembled. All he could think was how close he had come to losing her. How he hadn't been there to protect her like he had always promised he would be.

"It's ok baby," he mumbled into her matted curls. He watched as Antonio Garcia was being dragged down the hallway in handcuffs. The man's black eyes met with his own, and despite his arrest and his injuries, his lips twisted into his signature sneer.

"It's over now Peyton," he said watching Antonio Garcia out of the corner of his eyes until he disappeared from view. "It's over now and you're safe."

Peyton moved to look at him, "how is he? They pulled him from me and there was so much blood. He saved me. I didn't even see him."

She wasn't making sense and Lucas could only answer with a simple shake of his head. He was more preoccupied that she seemed to be in shock and shaking like a leaf to what she was actually trying to tell him. "Ssh," he tried to soothe her. He tried to reassure her with his words and the strokes of his hand but she only seemed to grow more agitated.

"Mitch was shot Luke." The words hit him hard. Once again that night Lucas felt his world crash down around him.

-- --

Once at the hospital Lucas sat feeling completely useless in the waiting area. He discovered that his partner had already been admitted to hospital and he was in critical condition. He was informed by the operating surgeon soon after that Mitch had needed to be rushed in for emergency surgery to repair the damage done to his lung. In a daze he had called Mitch's wife to inform her of the news.

After what seemed like an eternity he stepped into Peyton's room. His girlfriend lay amongst the white blankets. It stung at him that she looked so small and vulnerable. The attack had dented her confidence somewhat after she had been his strength and salvation for the past few weeks.

Peyton turned to the direction of the door as she heard his steps. She offered him a smile trying to reassure him that she was ok. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hey baby," Lucas crossed over to her and gently pressed a kiss to her tender head. He was careful to be gentle as the welt at the side of her head looked angry and painful. He folded her into his arms and she snuggled against him. Both just needed to be close to each other and some of the anguish dispelled.

"Is there any news?" Peyton asked sitting up after they had broken apart from their clinch. She was wearing a mixed expression of guilt and anxiety.

"Not yet," Lucas said with a shake of his head. "He's in surgery right now." She nodded in recognition but as she bit her lip in apprehension he knew she felt responsible. "He's in good hands Peyt. The surgeon operating is one of the best in the city. And he's a fighter. We just need to have faith."

She rested back against the pillows and Lucas took her hand. "I was so worried about you Peyton," he told her. "I thought it was you. That I had lost you and I never want to feel like I did then."

"I know," she kissed his knuckles. All she could truly remember from the attack was how the entire time she had fought back against Antonio was that she kept thinking that was it. That she was going to die alone at the hands of a madman. That she was never going to see Lucas again. "I don't ever want to be a victim again," she stated with resolve.

"From the looks of Antonio's own injuries you fought back. You stopped being a victim a long time ago Peyt. You're a survivor."

Peyton smiled back at him. "Yeah I did try to hurt him. I really wanted to hurt him." He noted that that twinkle had returned back to her eyes as had their burning intensity. She was the Peyton he knew and loved once again despite what had happened to her mere hours earlier.

Lucas saw the operating surgeon appear at the door and let out a huge sigh of relief when they were told that Mitch was now out of surgery. The surgery had been a success and now his partner just needed to rest and recuperate.

"Thank God," Peyton whispered as she nuzzled back into Lucas's arms. Mitch had given her a gift, he had saved her. She felt the relief spread through her. "Does he have family? Mitch, I mean, does he have family?" she asked then.

"He has a daughter."

"Why don't you try getting some sleep now that we know he's going to be ok," he stroked her hair back from her face. "You need to rest." He was settling her back into bed again now, arranging her pillows and tucking in her blankets. He would always just take care of her.

-- --

Once Peyton had fallen to sleep Lucas went to see Mitch. He knocked at the door and his partner turned to face him. He didn't look good; that was the first thought that crossed Lucas's mind. He was pale and haggard as he lay propped up uncomfortably. The wound at his side was now covered and tapped by a gauzy white bandage. He didn't sound good either. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth to help his breathing. But he was much improved from the state he had been in when he was first rushed to the hospital.

"Cheer up," Mitch jested with a low rasp as he lowered the mask from his face. "We got the bad guys." Clearly he was feeling better as his keen mind had already kicked back into gear.

Lucas grinned at the acknowledgement of that victory as he pulled up a chair. "Yeah no more Antonio Garcia roaming the streets thinking he's infallible. We did good."

"When I get out of here we'll have to celebrate."

"It's a date," Lucas said with a grin.

"How's she doing?" Mitch croaked.

"She's going to be ok. The doctors wanted to keep her in overnight for observation. But she's going to be fine."

"That's good," he wheezed. Mitch's speech was becoming laboured as he grew more and more out of breath.

"She's going to be fine because of you," Lucas said then. "Thank you Mitch."

"It's been quite a day huh," Mitch said after a puff of oxygen. "We take down the bad guy, discover the chief of police is corrupt, you get a beautiful girl..."

"And you take a bullet," the younger man finished for him.

"All in a day's work," Mitch chuckled. "I still can't believe of all the girls in New York City you fall for the one dating a gangster. Nice work rookie."

Lucas brushed off the jibe and threw him a serious look, "so what about you old man? Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, the doc said I'll be out of action for a while. But hey I get paid to sit at home watching bad day time TV so it could be a lot worse."

"I called your wife," Lucas confessed then and Mitch's eyes met his. "She said she'd try to make it."

"I know," Mitch uttered his eyes dulling over with discontent. "She called about a half hour ago. Said she couldn't take the time to fly over but that she was glad I was going to be ok. She told me she wasn't going to even tell Sophie, she thought it would just upset her unnecessarily."

"I'm sorry Mitch." Lucas didn't know what else to say. The knowledge that Mitch wouldn't get to see his own daughter saddened him. He felt a pang of guilt somewhere in the depths of his core about his own father too and the way he had left him in his our hour of need.

"Look after her Lucas." That caught Lucas's attention. "Peyton I mean. If she's the one then put her first. Not the job. If there's one thing I've learnt from Aaron Mercer and my own mistakes it's putting your loved ones ahead of the job. The criminals come thick and fast, the ones we love don't."

-- --

The following morning Lucas came to take Peyton home after returning to the apartment to shower, tidy the mess from the struggle and get her a fresh change of clothes. He presently helped her gather her few things from her overnight stay. She shed her hospital gown in favour of jeans and a sweater. She was eager to leave and had joked that if she never saw the insides of the hospital again that it would be fine with her.

They walked hand in hand. "I just need to make one stop," he said as they walked in the direction of the Cardiac ward. "Can you give me a minute?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze and planting a kiss at her temple.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Peyton offered a smile of love and reassurance as she watched the man she loved walk into the room his father occupied.

"Lucas," Dan uttered as an astonished smile trailed its way across his lips. "What a nice surprise."

"You're looking well," Lucas responded to the fact that Dan was sitting up. He was now clean shaven and wearing his own pyjamas.

"Can you give us a moment?" Dan threw his request to the prison guard sat presently at his side and deep engrossed in a cross word puzzle. The pot bellied man pulled himself begrudgingly from the chair as he adhered to the request. "Five minutes Scott. And I'm right outside."

His father waved off the guard before turning his attention to Lucas. "I'm glad you came back to visit me son. It means a lot to me that you would give me a second chance. That's all I want, a chance to show you that I have changed."

"Did you really mean it? About wanting to make amends?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes son. I meant it. Every word of it."

Dan's expression was convincing enough and Lucas continued to speak. "Then make things right by mom. She deserves that."

His father conceded to that fact, "and what about you son?"

"I'm not going to spend my time hating you any longer. I've spent far too much time doing that," Lucas told him. "What happened is done and we can't change the past. But I'm not ready to let you back into my life yet either. Maybe one day I'll wake up and I will be ready. I don't know. Right now this is the best I can offer."

Dan smiled and held out his hand and Lucas shook it. It was the best for now.

-- --

"Hi," Peyton said with a light rap against Mitch's door. "Can I come in?" she asked as he turned to face her.

"Sure," he shifted slowly into a sitting position wincing at the twinges of pain that tingled in his chest.

Peyton sat in the chair next to Mitch. "I just wanted to come and see you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome." He gave her a gentle smile.

"And to say how sorry I am for thinking you were involved with everything that happened to Donnie. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Mitch held up his hand and brushed off her guilty confession. "Can I give you some advice Peyton?"

"Sure," she replied uncertainly.

"Don't even think on it. It's past. Just go live your life kiddo. Find something you love and go do it. You got your life back so do something great and go after what you want. Trust me it's what I'd be doing if I wasn't old, divorced and grey."

Peyton smiled, "ok," she stood again and bent to kiss his cheek. "Thank you though."

"Go live your life Peyton." He patted her hand.

She beamed once again and began to walk to door but stopped in her tracks and turned back on her heel. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at her quizzically but answered her with a bob of his head. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's almost thirteen," he replied.

"Please don't think I'm trying to pry but Luke told me that your wife isn't coming to see you. It's just that your daughter deserves to know that you were hurt. And she would want to know that her father is a hero. I know I would. Maybe you should try to call her."

"Ok," Mitch chortled. "I can take advice as well as dishing it out."

"Get better soon," Peyton said. "And good luck."

Peyton stood just outside the hospital as she waited for Lucas. With her hands deep inside her jacket pockets as the chilled winter winds picked up and wiped through her curls. Despite the cold that prickled at her spine and the slight soreness located at her right temple she couldn't help but feel elation that spread through her. She was alive, free and about the start the life she always wanted with the beautiful blonde haired man who now took her hand in his.

-- --

As the sun rose on a new day Lucas stepped back into the station. He needed closure and he needed to see Antonio Garcia behind bars where he so rightfully belonged. Only then would his mind truly be a rest. He asked for Antonio to be placed into an interrogation room and he felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched the arrogant man now sitting cuffed to his chair as he stared blankly back at the camera. Some of the pride and audacity he possessed had been diminished as he realised his power structure had been broken.

"Good morning Mr Garcia," Lucas entered with his own boldness and took a seat in the chair in front of the man. "How are you enjoying your stay in prison?"

"I knew I'd be seeing you again," Antonio smirked. "How's your partner and _my_ girl?"

Lucas was determined not to rise to this criminal's taunting manipulations. "Detective Cassidy is going to be fine. He's recovering in the hospital as we speak. And Peyton's going to be fine too."

"Well I'm glad," his blatant lie shone through his dark pupils. "I heard Aaron Mercer was reprimanded. What is the good old NYPD coming to when its highest officials are being paid off and it's rookies like you who are left in charge to run the show?"

Lucas smiled thinly, "it hurts doesn't it? You being outsmarted by a rookie detective?"

"You didn't out smart me." Antonio reclined in his chair as he gloated. "I almost killed her and you weren't even there to stop me."

Lucas clenched his jaw. He knew Antonio for the kind of man he was and he knew he wanted to goad him into a reaction. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not this time. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you sent down Antonio." He stood up and threw Antonio a look of contempt before exiting the room.

Lucas left a pondering Antonio Garcia and as soon as he had closed the door behind him he let the heavy pent up sigh leave his lungs. At that precise moment he was met by a tall broad shouldered man dressed in a dark suit who gave him a wide smile.

"Good morning Detective. I'm Agent Jessop," the suited official announced abruptly flashing his credentials in front of Lucas's gaze. "I've come to take Mr Garcia into our custody now."

Lucas opened his mouth as he was taken aback by the ambush. "I wasn't aware that the FBI had any interest in this case."

Agent Jessop gave an unconvincing smile before he continued in his explanation, "well we've been monitoring Mr Garcia's actions about the city for several months now."

"So you're just going to take him? Is he even going to go to trial?"

"Thank you for your assistance," the man showed him a wide white toothed smile. "Detective...?"

"Scott," Lucas bit back in exasperation. "What exactly do you want him for?"

"It transpires he had a lot of connections and will be greatly useful in our investigations." The FBI agent gave a nod before he turned the handle to the Interrogation room. "You can't win 'em all Detective Scott."

A/N – I hoped you liked the chapter; I really wanted to post it for you all so as not to leave you for too long. As always I am a perfectionist so I just hope I did it justice ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note – Hey there guys so here it is, the last chapter. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed and supported me with my first venture into the world of fan fiction. It's been great, and all your interest and enthusiasm has made the blood, sweat and tears all the more worthwhile. Ha! This chapter has been in my head since the beginning in its exact format and to be writing it now is thrilling. I hope you like it. And stay tuned at the end as I have a sneak preview of what comes next. Enjoy!

**Nobody's Fault But Mine**

**Chapter 24 – Building a Mystery**

_Two and a half years later....._

Lucas Scott stood on the stone steps outside the church in his hometown of Tree Hill. He smiled as the guests arrived and they glanced at him warmly. Today was the day he was to pledge his heart and forever to the girl who had laid her claim to both from the moment he had literally collided with her back in New York City.

The quaint little town bloomed with its flowers and the late spring day was perfect with its vivid blue skies. It was his wife to be who had chosen Tree Hill as the location of their wedding. She had fallen for the town's charm almost as much as she had fallen in love with his family.

After Antonio Garcia had been taken into custody by the FBI, a disillusioned Lucas had taken a sabbatical and brought Peyton home to meet his family. They had welcomed her into the fold with open arms. His mother adored her, though there was never any question in his mind that the two wouldn't get along, and she treated Peyton like a daughter. The two of them healed together in the quiet solitude of the quintessential seaside town. Peyton had spent that Christmas surrounded by love, laughter and acceptance for the first time in years.

Once they had returned to New York Peyton had enrolled to NYU to study Art History and Lucas had gone back to work determined to find a balance between work and life. A year later whilst they returned to celebrate a second family Christmas Lucas proposed to her and she had uttered a tearful "yes" without a moment's hesitation.

Now dressed in his tux with his brother and nephew at his side; Lucas found his palms were slightly sweaty and his stomach was in knots because of the knowledge that Peyton Sawyer was the one.

"Nervous?" Nathan asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. His younger brother and his best man knew really he had no reason to be.

"A little," Lucas replied with a smile. He was nervous because he wanted the perfect day for her. "Thanks Nate, for everything." His brother had always believed in the couple's budding romance and it was therefore a given that he be the best man.

"You're welcome bro."

"You got the rings buddy?" Lucas said to Jamie then as he crouched to the youngster's own height.

"Yeap Uncle Luke," he said brandishing the rings with a proudly broad grin.

-- --

Peyton stared back at the woman reflected in the full length mirror. She smoothed out the long skirts of her dress. With its simply details and jewelled bodice she felt slightly awestruck. The little frightened and orphaned girl was now surrounded by big hearts and unconditional kindness.

"Auntie Peyton," the all too familiar voice squealed for her attention. Peyton turned from the mirror and watched as the little dark haired girl she had loved since she was born ran up to her and threw her arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful girl," Peyton bent slightly to hug a now eight year old Jenny Jagielski. "I missed you." She beamed as she caught sight of Jenny's father now entering the room. "Look at you. All grown up," she stroked back Jenny's thick brown locks. Dressed in her little white dress with flowers in her hair she melted Peyton's heart. "You make such a cute flower girl." The little girl smiled back happily.

"Hi Jake," she said lightly as she moved to embrace her oldest and best friend. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hi Peyt. We wouldn't have missed it," he squeezed her shoulders. He took in her appearance with a wide grin. "Who would have thought it," Jake drawled. "Scrawny little Peyton Sawyer is now all grown up and looking every bit the fairy tale bride. I still remember when you were a tomboy and you refused to even wear a dress. Now look at you. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. "Though you had your chance," she joked with the boy who had been her first kiss at aged seven after they had watched some old black and white movie and wanted to see if kissing was all it was cracked up to be.

"Your mom and dad would be so proud of you right now," Jake went on to say. "A student at NYU. They'd be so proud of the woman you've become."

"Don't," she uttered as the statement immediately brought stinging tears to her eyes. "You'll make me cry and I'll ruin my makeup."

Jake took her hand, "they would though. They'd be so happy for you. They'd love that you've found someone who makes you so happy." Truth was Jake couldn't remember seeing her this happy not since she was the idealist little girl who lived next door to him. "You deserve to be happy Peyton."

"Yeah," Peyton had to wipe back the stray tears that fell stubbornly. She knew her mother who have loved Lucas and that her father who have too even though he would have been over protective of his little girl at first. "Thank you for agreeing to give me away," she said then needing to change the subject before she crumbled.

"You're welcome," he grinned at her.

-- --

Lucas stood on the alter as the wedding began. He smiled as he watched as Jenny Jagielski sprinkled the flower petals along the aisle as she approached and the eagerness of his nephew made him feel elated. He took in all the happy guests and Haley, his best friend and her maid of honour, who winked at him before his eyes returned to focus on the other end of the church.

His heart caught in his throat as she began to walk down the aisle with Jake at her side. All eyes centred now onto the young bride as she moved slowly towards him. Her eyes never strayed from the man she was about to promise the rest of her life to. She was a truly a vision as she glowed with pure happiness and adoration. She had never looked so beautiful. She wore her hair in the loose flowing curls that she knew he loved and her wedding dress swayed elegantly with each step. Once she reached him, Lucas took her hands into his own.

The priest began to talk of the undying love and devotion that brought everyone together on that day and then instructed Lucas to state his vows.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," he smiled as her name rolled effortlessly off his tongue. "I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. Your beauty, your heart and your courage made me realise what's truly important in this world. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. You're the other half of my soul. I promise I'll always love you and protect you. I want to be everything for you." Lucas slid her wedding band onto her finger and she sniffed back her tears of joy.

"Lucas Scott," her eyes shone with tears and admiration for the man who had made her feel whole again. "When I was lost and scared you found me. You made me believe in love and hope again. You make me feel loved and safe. You make me want to be a better version of myself. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. You're my hero Luke and I'll always love you." She slipped the ring onto his finger as she smiled up at him.

The priest announced them as man and wife after they had traded their "I do's" and Lucas brought her in close for the kiss. Applause erupted, "You look like an angel," he whispered in her ear as he held her.

Their wedding reception was held at the local hotel and Lucas soon found himself surrounded by people shaking his hand and telling him congratulations. His own eyes strayed continuously to his new wife as she talked animatedly with her mother in law and Uncle Keith. She beamed at him as she caught his eye.

"Congratulations," Mitch Cassidy husked from behind him causing Lucas to turn towards him. Mitch had taken the day off especially to fly down to see his partner get married.

"Thank you," he shook his hand but Mitch brought him in for a pat on the back. "So," Lucas said then, "word is that you made Captain. Guess I'll have to get used to working with someone different." They'd had their differences over the Garcia case but Lucas would miss working with someone who he trusted. And who always had his back even in the days when Lucas didn't necessary believe it.

"Yes, it's a new job for me and a new rookie cop for you now to take under your wing," he smiled in a father like way. "You're ready Lucas."

"Hey," Peyton said joyously then as she joined them.

"Hi sweetheart," Mitch smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek.

"Will you do me the honour of the next dance?" she asked Mitch as she held out her hand.

"I'd love to young lady," Mitch followed Peyton to the dance floor.

"Congratulations Lucas," Brooke rasped as she stood next to him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Brooke," he knew it would have taken a lot for her to wish him well. "You did a wonderful job with her dress Brooke," Lucas uttered gratefully. He had had reservations when Haley first suggested that his ex wife design Peyton's dress. Haley had wanted her two friends to come to accept each other and both she and Lucas knew Brooke would always be in their lives being as she was Godmother to Jamie.

Brooke nudged him, "I didn't want to like her Luke. But she makes you happy and maybe that's enough. Anyway I'll see you." With a smile and a clack of her heel she went to dance with Jamie.

After the wedding reception he had driven them along the coastline to an isolated beach front property with its own private beach. For the next week it would just be them, alone in an idyllic setting far away from the rest of the world. She snuggled up in his arms as he navigated the winding coastal roads.

"Well here we are," Lucas announced as he pulled the mustang to a stop. "Just give me a few moments. It's a surprise," he told her as she eyed him curiously. He returned within a couple of minutes and after helping her out of the car he swept her off her feet.

Lucas carried her over the threshold as she giggled. "You are a hopeless romantic Lucas Scott. But I love you anyway," she chided and pressed soft kisses to his throat. He set her down carefully. She gasped taking in the sight around her. He'd decorated the entire house with candles, roses and petals trailing across the wooden floors.

"You did all of this? It's beautiful Luke," she moved back to him lacing her arms around his neck. "I'm a lucky girl." Her eyes held nothing but affection for the man she loved so dearly.

"Yes you are," he kissed her nose playfully.

"So," she said trailing her index finger over his chest. "What are we going to do with ourselves for a whole week if it's just us?"

"Well beautiful girl," he smiled devilishly at her. "I've been aching to touch you all day."

"Really?" she bit her lip, her eyes locking with his as she silently consented to his intentions.

-- --

Peyton had woken early the next morning to the sound of the waves crashing outside. She lay contentedly staring at the rings she now wore on her left hand. She settled her head against the chest of her sleeping husband until her phone startled her out of her blessed reverie. She pulled her satin robe around her body before she crossed to the glass doors and out onto the balcony so she wouldn't wake him.

After she had taken the call her hand trailed down to rest on her stomach as she stared out at the ocean. She held her breath as she tried to process the news.

"Peyt?" he called to her as he pulled back the door. He gazed worriedly at her shell shocked expression. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Luke," she turned to face him after she had uttered the statement. "I just found out. I'd been feeling faint at school and I almost collapsed so I went to the doctor and I'm pregnant." Her words came out in a rush. She had thought she'd just overdone it with college and planning for a wedding and the reality dawned on her as she told him the news and watched him take it in. "I know we've talked about this and I know we planned to wait awhile but..."

Lucas caught her up in his arms without a moment's hesitation. It might not have been the way they had planned it but somehow the news just felt right. He kissed her delicately wanting her to know that he was more than ok with the pregnancy. He was ecstatic. "Oh sweetheart. I love you so much," he trailed his thumb over her cheek. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Her face broke into a smile as he beamed at her infectiously. "We're having a baby Lucas."

"I love you Mrs Scott." He kissed her passionately. He knew their baby would be beautiful and he could barely contain his happiness.

That precious week together, they found that they fell easily into a routine. They'd sleep until mid morning, having spent the night talking and making love. They would have breakfast on the porch each morning. They would take it in turns to make breakfast, he would cook and on her days Peyton would drive to the nearest town and return armed with cream doughnuts and fresh pastries. She justified she was pregnant and could now have all the treats she craved.

They'd swim in their exclusive strip of ocean. They'd wade through the clear deep blue waters holding hands as they played and kissed.

On their final night together before they were due to fly back to New York they sat on the moonlit sands and feasted on the dinner they had prepared together. As they stared up at the stars it seemed crazy to think that tomorrow they'd be lying in a very different environment.

"Boy or girl?" she asked turning her head to face him.

"I want a little girl. Just like her mother," he proclaimed. "Though if it is a girl I won't let any boy close enough to get her pregnant." He was only half joking. He knew how protective he already felt towards their unborn child.

Peyton propped herself up on her elbows. "You are going to be one of those over bearing father types aren't you?" She leant in to kiss him knowing he would make the best father.

"What about you Peyt?" he ventured.

"I don't really mind," she confessed. As long as her child was happy and healthy she'd be content. "I just want our child to grow up surrounded by the stability that we didn't have. I want him or her to have the best life possible."

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved Peyton Sawyer Scott?"

She smiled at the name she loved. "Yeah, but I still love hearing it. I love you too Lucas Scott, with all my heart."

With the night being warm and breezy they lay on the woollen blanket and just held each other until the morning came. They slept under the twinkling stars and listened to the steady thrum created by the never ending ocean. Everything seemed to have been gently touched with the brush strokes of eternity on that wondrous night.

-Fin

_And now a sneaky peak at what comes next...._

**The Day that Never Comes**

Antonio Garcia kicked off at the side and swam the length of his crystal blue pool. His early morning ritual never failed to get his day off to a great start.

"Thomas!" his wife called from the porch for his attention. "Breakfast is ready."

He stopped mid stroke and motioned that he had heard her. He pulled himself up from the watery depths and wrapped the white fluffy towel around his waist. He stood for a moment to survey the beautiful day.

For the past two and a half years he had been Thomas Freeman. He and his wife Jennifer had been taken into the Witness Protection Program after his criminal activity back in New York had been uncovered. Antonio had cut a deal with Special Agent Jessop and he had been taken to this secure location in Dallas, Texas.

With the hot Texan sun beating down on him and a grumble in his stomach he pranced inside.

"Ingrid" as she was know now set a plate of Eggs Benedict in front of him. "I'm going back to bed," she announced.

Antonio picked up his fork and waved her off with an answer of "whatever." He knew she would now spend the day drinking before she passed out.

They both stopped their respective actions as they heard the click of a car door being opened and then the footsteps that followed up the driveway.

"Who's that?" Antonio asked setting down the cutlery. Food was no longer of any interest to him.

"Probably Jessop," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders and went towards the door.

Antonio rose up from his seat as he aired on the side of caution. Jessop would always call ahead before a visit. "Jennifer stay back," he warned then.

The front door's window exploded with gunfire and its glass shattered across the hallway.

"STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN JEN," he shouted over the blasts.

There was an ear shattering barrage that followed. More glass shattered and splintered everywhere and bullets shrieked past them only to bounce off the walls.

"JESUS ANTONIO," Jennifer Garcia shouted above the racket. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

_They've found us,_ he thought.

Antonio moved towards her and grabbed her hand trying to get them to safety. The noise was deafening, so much so that he had no real idea where the bullets were coming from anymore. Shots hit the walls, cabinets and pictures. The house alarm was now blaring.

They were done for surely. He needed to get upstairs. He motioned for her to follow. She stumbled up the staircase and they crawled along the landing floor.

As suddenly as it had started it was all over. And then there was silence. He lay pressed to the carpet as he listened, not daring to move. He heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and then the starting of the car engine. He waited until the vehicle had driven off.

Antonio pulled himself up to his feet and stood amongst the wreckage. He stood alone, Jennifer lay wide eyed and bleeding from the chest.

Slowly and still cautious he moved to his den. He hit in the combination to his safe and took out the glock that the FBI had never recovered from him.

He was now the hunted.

_To be continued......._

**A/N Once again thanks guy for tagging along on this ride.**


End file.
